Rumah Jodoh
by Yukiko240
Summary: Rumah Jodoh adalah acara TV bertajuk mak comblang. Kuroko benar-benar gagal paham kenapa dia bisa menjadi pesertanya. Ehhh.. kenapa Akashi juga ada disini? Jelaskan, itu karena Akashicchi jomblo hahaha... akakuro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuroko menatap jam tangannya. Desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil lelaki itu. Ini sudah dua jam lewat dari waktu janjiannya dengan Akashi. Biasanya pria itu tak pernah terlambat. Tapi sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, Akashi selalu membuat Kuroko menunggu. Lelah berdiri, Kuroko mencoba duduk di kursi halte. merapatkan _coat_ nya mencoba mengusir sapuan halus angin malam. Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Bis sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. _Harusnya aku naik bis saja tadi,_ sesalnya. Tapi Kuroko yang percaya Akashi akan datang menjemputnya, mengabaikan bis-bis yang tak terisi penuh itu. Dan sekarang, dia cukup ragu akan hal itu.

Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman sejak kecil. Dimana pun atau kemana pun Akashi pergi, Kuroko selalu bersamanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah selalu satu sekolah sejak tk. Bahkan saat Akashi masuk dalam tim basket smp teikou, Kuroko juga mengikutinya. Walaupun Kuroko harus berusaha 2x lebih keras untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim utama. Selalu ada Akashi dan selalu ada Kuroko. Kebersamaan mereka berlanjut saat mereka memutuskan memasuki sma seirin. Walaupun beda kelas mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, Akashi mulai berubah. Dan Kuroko benar-benar membenci perubahan Akashi.

Kuroko mendengus. Satuan waktu di tangan kanannya menunjuk kan arah jarum ke angka dua belas lewat. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin Akashi tak akan datang. Kuroko mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat kakinya. Dengan perasaan luar biasa kesal, dia mulai berjalan pulang. 

* * *

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. Tunggu dulu"

Kuroko mengabaikan teriakan itu. Tak mengacuhkan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berlari mengejarnya dari koridor kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan para murid yang asik bergosip seakan melihat sebuah telenovela. Tapi tarikan di kerah belakangnya tak ayal membuat langkah Kuroko berhenti. Matanya menatap datar pada sang pelaku yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa harus menjemputmu semalam di halte. Apa kau menunggu ku?" Akashi bicara canggung. Tatapan datar lelaki bersurai biru membuatnya bingung untuk menyimpulkan apakah Kuroko marah padanya atau tidak.

Kuroko menghela nafas "Tidak. Setelah aku mengirim pesan kepada Akashi kun, Kise kun menawari ku untuk pulang dengan mobilnya" bohongnya.

"Ohh.. Syukurlah. Aku cukup khawatir kau bersikeras menunggu ku" kata Akashi lega "awalnya aku tetap ingin pergi ke halte, siapa tau kau masih disana. Tapi ku pikir itu sudah hampir jam dua belas malam , jadi aku langsung pulang saja"

"Langsung pulang? Memangnya Akashi kun dari mana?" Tanya Kuroko, bingung.

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Iris merahnya tampak berbinar seiring senyuman langka muncul di wajahnya. "Semalam aku ken-"

"Akashi _senpai_..!"

Panggilan dari arah belakang memotong kalimat Akashi. Menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Di belakang Furihata Kouki berlari kecil menuju Akashi. Senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam. Kau jadi harus pulang larut karna menunggui ku" kata Furihata.

Akashi menatap Furihata lembut "Tak masalah. Aku hanya khawatir meninggalkan mu sendirian dirumah"

"Apaan sih _senpai_?! Aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri di rumah" renggutnya kesal.

"Tapi sudah kewajiban ku untuk menjaga mu. Aku akan sangat khawatir jika meninggalkan mu sendirian" jawab Akashi. Furihata memerah. Dia tampak salah tingkah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Ish! Aku ini bukan pacarmu"

"Sekarang memang belum, tapi tak lama lagi.."

"Apanya yang tak lama lagi?"

"Entah lah, mungkin bel masuk"

Wajah Furihata makin memerah mendengar godaan Akashi. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tak sengaja mendapati Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Akashi.

"Eh, Kuroko _senpai_? Kau.. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Kuroko menatap Furihata. Jadi sejak tadi keberadaannya tak dianggap sama sekali oleh dua orang ini.

"Kau terlalu terpesona pada ku hingga tak menyadari dia di sebelahku sejak tadi" bukan Kuroko yang menjawab melainkan Akashi.

"Aku tak terpesona padamu Akashi _senpai_ " kilah Furihata

"Kau terpesona" ulang Akashi keras kepala. Furihata hanya mendengus dengan kepercayaan diri Akashi yang begitu tinggi.

"Aku balik kelas ku dulu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sampai jumpa Kuroko _senpai_ " Furihata berbalik pergi. Menyisakan Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Ah, tidak" Akashi juga berbalik, melangkah menuju kelasnya. Kuroko mengekori di belakang "Aku hanya berkencan dengan Kouki semalam dan setelah mengantarnya pulang ternyata orang tuannya sedang diluar. Jadi aku menemaninya menungu orang tuanya sampai tengah malam." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko terkesiap. Dia memang sudah tau Akashi mendekati Furihata belakangan ini. Hal ini juga alasan Akashi selalu terlambat jika membuat janji dengannya. Tapi sampai membiarkan Kuroko menunggunya sampai lewat tengah malam di halte sendirian di musim dingin dan lebih memilih menemani Furihata yang aman didalam rumahnya sendiri, Kuroko benar-benar merasa Akashi keterlaluan. Setidaknya jika Akashi memang tak bisa menjemputnya, Akashi bisa menolak dari awal. Kuroko tau selama ini orang tuanya meminta Akashi untuk menjaganya. Tapi Akashi juga tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini jika tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, nanti pulang sekolah bersama ku! Ingat, jangan pergi duluan seperti tadi pagi!" Itu bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah. Perintah dari sang raja super mutlak.

Kuroko hanya diam. Wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasa. Tapi pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan banyak hal. Entah kenapa, memikirkan Akashi yang lebih mengutamakan Furihata ada getaran tak nyaman merasuki hatinya. Karena sebelum ini, Akashi selalu lebih mengutamakannya. 

* * *

Kuroko mencoba untuk fokus belajar. Mengabaikan ketukan dan panggilan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Suara khas sang kapten basket sma seirin sudah terdengar sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Awalnya Kuroko mencoba tak mengacuhkan rengekan itu, tapi dia sudah tak tahan. Dia ada tes besok. Tapi suara Akashi membuatnya tak fokus belajar.

"Ada apa Akashi kun?" Kuroko menyerah. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sebesar tubuhnya. Menghalangi pandangan Akashi yang mencoba mengintip masuk ke dalam.

"Berbicara di depan pintu? Oh, sopan sekali Tetsuya" sindir Akashi.

"Kau sudah ada di dalam Akashi kun" balas Kuroko

"Di dalam rumah, bukan dalam kamar mu"

"Dan ada keperluan apa sampai Akashi kun merasa perlu masuk kedalam kamar ku?"

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mendesah " aku tau kau marah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Aku harus mengantar Kouki dulu pulang. Tapi orang tuanya meminta ku tinggal untuk makan siang bersama. Dan saat aku kembali ke sekolah, kau sudah tak ada disana" jelas Akashi cepat. Wajahnya memelas. Menanti jawaban dari sang sahabat karib.

Kuroko membuang muka. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Kuroko yang sudah menunggu Akashi di parkiran, cukup kaget melihat Akashi datang bersama Furihata. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara berfikir Akashi yang meminta izin untuk mengantar Furihata duluan. Bahkan, tanpa menunggu persetujuannya Akashi langsung pergi bersama Furihata. Meninggalkan Kuroko diantara bisik-bisik murid yang menonton ala lenovela di lapangan parkir.

Sudah lewat sejam sejak Akashi meninggalkannya. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selalu begini. Sejak Akashi kenalan dengan Furihata yang tak lain adalah juniornya, Akashi menjadi berubah. Dia yang biasanya selalu mengutamakan Kuroko, mulai beralih pada Furihata. Semua orang yang tau kedekatan Kuroko dan Akashi, mulai bergosip betapa Kuroko tampak seperi seorang istri tua. Yang sudah tak diminati tapi tak bisa untuk ditinggalkan.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko mulai melangkah meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang kini sudah sepi. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia tak bergantung lagi pada Akashi seperti dulu. Mereka bukan anak TK lagi yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Akashi sudah punya kehidupan pribadi sekarang.

"Tetsuya, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apa kau tak bisa memaafkan ku kali ini?"

Kuroko tersentak. Suara Akashi menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Akashi kun, kenapa kau meminta maaf sampai dua kali sehari seperi ini?"

"Tetsuya.."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya jika akan menyesalinya?"

"Tetsuya-"

"Akashi kun, ku pikir ini saatnya bicara serius. Kita tak perlu berangkat dan pulang bersama lagi. Jadi itu tak akan menyulitkan siapa pun. Kau.. Ataupun aku" putus Kuroko

Akashi menatap bingung. Dia merasa tak keberatan sekalipun jika harus mengantar jemput Kuroko. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Itu lah kenapa sejak dulu mereka selalu kesekolah bersama. Tapi memang sih sejak Akashi mulai kencan dengan Furihata, dia jadi sering lupa dengan janjinya kepada Kuroko. Tapi seharusnya Kuroko mengerti kan?! Furihata adalah orang pertama yang Akashi kencani. Tentu saja dia berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Furihata.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Kuroko marah?! Seharusnya sebagai sahabat Kuroko mendukung Akashi. Akashi mendengus. Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Kuroko membuatnya menjadi kesal. Apa Kuroko tak tau jika dia ngebut di jalanan karena khawatir akan Kuroko yang menunggunya disekolah. Tapi sesampai disana, Akashi bahkan tak mendapati sosok Kuroko lagi.

"Apa maksud mu Tetsuya? Hanya karena aku terlambat menjemput mu kau tak mau memaafkan ku?" Hilang sudah wajah memelas Akashi. Iris merahnya menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Akashi kun salah paham" jawab Kuroko. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang di bawah lirikan tajam Akashi "aku tidak mengatakan Akashi kun orang yang tak bisa menepati janji. Tapi ku rasa lebih baik aku tak menggantungkan diri lagi kepada Akashi kun. Kita berdua sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri. Akashi kun tak perlu merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungiku"

"Apa kau semarah itu?" Akashi mengabaikan penjelasan Kuroko. Dia sangat kesal dengan pemikiran Kuroko yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Akashi kun-"

"Aku tau aku salah sudah mengabaikan mu beberapa waktu ini. Tapi bukan kah sangat berlebihan jika kau marah karena hanya hal sepele seperti ini?" Potong Akashi cepat

Kuroko mendesah. Akashi selalu seperti ini. Apa Akashi tak paham jika Kuroko mencoba mengalah dari Furihata? Kenapa malah dia yang sekarang jadi penjahatnya?

"Akashi kun.. Aku sudah mandiri sekarang. Mulai besok kau tak perlu menjemput atau mengantar ku lagi. Selamat malam"

Kuroko menutup pintu kamarnya. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dan gedoran Akashi di luar sana. Dia berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Menatap kosong pada lembar-lembar kertas yang terabaikan. Tak lama, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya yang berbicara dengan Akashi. Derap langkah terdengar setelahnya. Kemudian hening. Dia yakin ibunya berhasil menghentikan Akashi, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Kuroko kembali mencoba fokus pada bukunya. Tapi seakan punya pikiran sendiri, hatinya terus merasa tak tenang. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertengkar dengan Akashi sejak mereka saling berjanji untuk bersama selamanya sewaktu SD dulu. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah kumal Akashi yang di sinari rembulan waktu itu. Bagaimana mereka berbagi ketakutan dan harapan untuk tetap hidup. Tanpa ada satu orang dewasa pun yang bisa menolong mereka. Hanya mereka berdua, saling bergantung dan menjaga.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Melenyapkan ingatan-ingatan lama yang masih terasa segar. _Kami bukan anak SD lagi,_ batinnya. Ini sudah benar. Akashi tak punya kewajiban untuk terus menjaganya. Mulai besok dia akan melakukan semua sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya untuk Kuroko menggantungkan diri pada Akashi, tapi sekarang adalah giliran Furihata. Ya, benar. Kuroko tak boleh menjadi benalu untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun, Furihata adalah cinta pertama Akashi. Dia harus mendukung Akashi bagaimana pun caranya.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang mendadak perih, Kuroko berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Fikirannya sedang penuh sekarang, jadi rasanya percuma jika memaksakan diri untuk terus belajar. Dia mengecilkan AC kamarnya dan mematikan lampu. Dia butuh tidur saat ini. 

* * *

Kuroko melangkah perlahan. Mencoba menghindari untuk menimbulkan bunyi apa pun di ruangan itu. Rak-rak buku berjejer rapi di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak cepat, membaca judul buku yang tersusun berderet. Mengambil satu dan melihat daftar isinya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah buku itu cocok untuk menjadi bahan tugas resensinya. Setelah merasa cukup dia berjalan ke arah meja panjang yang memang di sediakan disana. Mulai mencicil tugasnya yang sudah menggunung. Kuroko tak habis pikir kenapa para guru begitu hobi memberikan tugas rumah. Dan bagai sudah berkonspirasi, tugas-tugas sialan ini juga tak kunjung habis. Seakan sudah sepakat untuk membuat susah Kuroko.

"Kuroko _senpai_.."

Panggilan itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Kuroko. Dia menoleh ke si pemanggil. Terkesiap melihat sosok yang berdiri disana.

"Furihata kun, ada apa?"

Furihata menarik kursi yang ada di depan Kuroko. Warna kursi itu mengingatkannya dengan rambut lelaki yang belakangan ini mendekatinya. Dia kemudian menyamankan diri disana.

"Kenapa _senpai_ masih disini? Ku pikir _senpai_ sudah pulang bersama Akashi _senpai_ " alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Furihata malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan juga.

Kuroko kembali fokus pada bukunya. Mengabaikan Furihata yang mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Bukankah Akashi kun seharusnya mengantar dirimu?"

Furihata membuka tutup pulpennya. Dia kemudian menatap Kuroko. Senyuman kecil masih sarat di wajahnya.

"Apa _senpai_ bertengkar dengan Akashi _senpai_? Sudah hampir seminggu ini ku lihat kalian jaga jarak"

Oh, sial! Kuroko merasa dia sedang berada dalam ruang diskusi saat ini. Pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan.

"Apa Furihata kun anggota klub jurnalistik? Kau tampak seperti wartawan saat ini" cetus Kuroko.

Furihata sontak tertawa. "Apa _senpai_ berfikir begitu? Apa aku beneran cocok jadi wartawan?" Katanya di sela-sela tawa "Tapi aku lebih tertarik menjadi psikolog Kuroko _senpai_ haha.."

Kuroko menatap malas Furihata yang mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Iris birunya yang cerah beralih ke daun jendela. Beradu dengan gumpalan awan abu-abu yang bergelayutan di kaki langit. Kuroko tak sadar jika sudah cukup lama mengerjakan tugasnya disini.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kuroko _senpai_ belum menjawab pertanyaan ku lho.." Desak Furihata.

Kuroko tak membenci Furihata. Dia junior yang baik dengan kepribadian menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah alasan Akashi tergila-gila pada lelaki bersurai coklat itu. Sampai mengabaikan Kuroko dan melupakan janjinya. Tapi Kuroko tetap tak bisa mengerti kenapa setiap melihat atau mendengar nama Furihata membuatnya sangat tak tenang. Kuroko merasa perutnya seperti diaduk. Membuatnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan Furihata.

"Tampaknya akan hujan" kata Kuroko. Matanya beralih dari Furihata menuju langit di balik kaca "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Kau juga Furihata kun, sebaiknya bergegas pulang" lanjutnya.

"Apa Kuroko _senpai_ sedang mencoba menghindari pertanyaan ku?" Tanya Furihata dengan _watados_ nya.

Tepat! Pertanyaan Furihata tepat menancap di hati Kuroko. Dia ingin segera menjawab tidak, tapi bukan kah yang dia lakukan sekarang tampak seperti ingin melarikan diri. Kalau di jawab iya, Kuroko sangat tidak suka orang lain kepo dengan masalahnya. Gebetan Akashi sekalipun.

"Furihata kun, ku rasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ku" jawab Kuroko datar.

Furihata menatap Kuroko tepat dimatanya. Senyum manisnya sudah hilang sejak tadi, menampilkan mimik serius penuh makna milik Furihata Kouki. Dan Kuroko sangat tak suka itu. Sama tak sukanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Furihata selanjutnya

"Apa Kuroko _senpai_ menyukai Akashi _senpai_?"

Kuroko terdiam. Menyukai Akashi kun? Tentu saja Kuroko menyukai Akashi. Akashi adalah sahabat karibnya, orang yang selalu bersamanya selama dua belas tahun ini. Orang pertama yang dia temui saat pertama kali mimpi basah. Orang yang selalu bisa diandalkannya. Orang yang selalu jadi tempatnya bergantung. Dan orang yang hampir mengorbankan nyawanya demi Kuroko sewaktu sd dulu. Dia tak hanya menyukai Akashi, tapi dia juga menyayanginya seperti saudara.

Ya, benar! Akhirnya Kuroko tau kenapa dia tak suka jika Akashi lebih mengutamakannya Furihata di banding dirinya. Itu karena Kuroko menganggap Furihata mengambil satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki. Ya, pasti karena itu! Memangnya apa lagi alasannya?

"Tentu saja. Akashi kun adalah sahabat karib ku" jawab Kuroko

"Bukan perasaan seperti itu _senpai_. Tapi... engg.. Seperti seorang lelaki dewasa. Maksudku, apa kau mencintai Akashi _senpai_?" Furihata mempertegas pertanyaannya. Merasa tak senang dengan jawaban Kuroko yang terkesan polos.

 _Mencintai Akashi kun?_

 _Apa aku mencintai Akashi kun?_

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerang otaknya. Menginveksi sampai bagian terdalam. Mendadak, dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Mengapa Furihata menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya? Apa Furihata merasa terganggu dengan kedekatannya bersama Akashi? Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang. Menampilkan siluet wajah tampan sang model terkenal, Kise Ryota.

" Kurokocchi.. Ayo pulang dengan ku. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Aku ingin segera pulang kerumah dan menyelamatkan diri dibawah selimut. Tapi mungkin aku akan membuat ramen dahulu untuk menghangatkan diri. Apa Kurokocchi mau? Kalau kau mau akau akan buat dua bungkus! Eh, tidak! Jangan! Jangan! Aku ada pemotretan baju pantai besok. Aku tidak mau badan ku tampak gendut saat pemotretan besok. Bagaimana jika makan gorengan saja? Ah, tidak! Tidak boleh juga! Enggg... Hmmm.. Ya sudahlah, air putih hangat kuku saja." Tanpa sadar diri Kise asik berceloteh sendiri. Wajahnya menampilkan berbagai macam emosi. Senang, bingung, kemudian merenggut. Tak menyadari jika emosi tegang sedang menyelimuti ruangan pustaka yang sepi itu.

Kuroko menatap Kise lega. Merasa di selamatkan entah karena apa. Dia manyandangkan tasnya ke punggung dan berdiri.

"Ahh... Ada Furihata ya? Apa kabar" terdengar suara Kise dengan nada khasnya

"Baik. Kau tampak sehat Kise _senpai_. Terakhir ku dengar kau jatuh saat pemotretan di daerah pegunungan" balas Furihata riang. Dan Kuroko benar-benar yakin jika Furihata lebih cocok jadi wartawan dibanding psikolog.

"Haha.. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Ohh.. Syukurlah jika itu hanya kecelakaan kecil" kata Furihata. Senyum manisnya entah sejak kapan kembali.

"Ayo pergi Kise" kata Kuroko "sampai jumpa, Furihata kun" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Furihata. Furihata makin mengembangkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tangan kanannya bergerak melambai ke kiri dan kanan membalas isyarat dadah dari Kise. Di pandu oleh Kise, Kuroko mulai berjalan keluar. Tapi belum sempat berbelok di antara rak-rak buku yang berjejer, terdengar kembali suara Furihata.

"Kuroko _senpai_ , Akashi _senpai_ tadi menembak ku. Dan aku berencana menerimanya" 

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumah Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro, slight!akafuri dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata Kouki menatap hasil tesnya. Wajahnya bertekuk. Dia melirik ke samping, ke arah sepupunya yang berambut hijau. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, tak ikhlas sedikitpun nilai yang dia dapatkan masih di bawah nilai Midorima Shintarou. Padahal dia yakin dia lebih menguasai sosiologi di bandingkan Midorima. Dia melempar selembar kertas itu ke atas meja. Tak menimbulkan bunyi apa pun memang, tapi berhasil menarik perhatian satu-satunya eksistensi lain di sana.

"Kau tidak terima?" Tebak Midorima. Furihata mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Ini adalah hari keberuntungan untuk para cancer. Kami berada di urutan pertama sekarang. Jadi sudah takdir Tuhan jika kau kalah lagi dari ku." Ujar Midorima. Lelaki yang percaya akan horoskop itu mulai memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Mengabaikan wajah Furihata yang makin bertekuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin zodiak menjadi takdir Tuhan?" Furihata mendengus keras, "Itu hanya tebak-tebakan yang di buat oleh seseorang untuk menipu para gadis labil." Celanya.

Midorima menoleh cepat. Wajahnya tampak tak senang. Kacamatanya berkilau terkena sinar mentari sore yang masuk melalui jendela kelas. Menimbulkan kesan angker untuk Furihata.

"Jadi.. kau ingin berkata kalau aku tak lebih dari seorang gadis labil yang gampang di tipu?" Tanya Midorima lamat-lamat. Dia berjalan mendekati Furihata, berdiri menjulang di depan sepupunya itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu maks-"

"Ramalan itu adalah praduga-praduga akan kejadian di masa yang akan datang! Selain itu, ramalan zodiak Oha-asa tak pernah salah! kau tau, Akashi Seijuurou berzodiak sagitarius dan Kuroko Tetsuya berzodiak aquarius dan menurut ramalan, kedua zodiak tersebut akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok jika bersama." Sela Midorima. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk, membuat Furihata yang hendak berkilah menjadi terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin membuat mu mengerti.. jika jadi orang ketiga itu adalah kebodohan. Sekalipun hanya orang ketiga dalam persahabatan." Lanjutnya. Mengabaikan ekspresi Furihata yang tampak terluka, Midorima kemudian melangkah keluar. Sepupunya itu harus mengerti posisinya! Bukan karena Midorima tak percaya jika Akashi benar-benar menyukai Furihata, tapi karena Midorima takut, jika saudaranya dari pihak ibu itu akan terluka. Entah kenapa Midorima punya firasat yang kuat akan itu.

Furihata menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Tanpa ramalan pun, dia tau dan sangat mengerti telah jadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan super akrab antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Dia juga paham, dia lah penyebab dari alasan kenapa seminggu ini Akashi dan Kuroko saling menjaga jarak.

" _Haaah..! ini menyebalkan!"_ batin Furihata.

Dia mengambil kertas tesnya kasar, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dia lalu berjalan ke luar menyusul Midorima. Furihata dapat melihat dengan jelas, jika Midorima sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Di tangan lelaki itu ada sebuah kertas surat berwarna pink. Semakin mendekatnya langkah Furihata, semakin tercium wangi yang menusuk hidung. Membuat Furihata menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya, menyerngit.

"Dia lagi?" Tanya Furihata. Pertanyaan retoris. Midorima bahkan merasa tak perlu untuk menjawabnya.

Midorima memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop. Dia membuka laci yang terletak di dasar loker, dan memasukkan amplop pink bunga-bunga itu ke dalamnya. Tertumpuk bersama amplop-amplop lain yang serupa. Midorima menutup lokernya. Kemudian merebahkan sisi kiri tubuhnya ke loker, sembari beralih ke Furihata yang sedang sibuk dengan isi loker pribadinya juga.

"Kenapa tak kau coba saja? Bukankah dia cukup manis?" Tanya Furihata.

 _Ceklek._

Furihata menarik kunci lokernya. Menatap Midorima yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak suka lelaki feminim." Cetus Midorima. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tangan kirinya membenaran letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi dia baik." Bela Furihata. Furihata dapat melihat kilat tak suka pada iris emerald Midorima.

"Dan penganggu." Tukas Midorima.

"Benarkah?" Goda Furihata. Mata coklatnya berkilat jahil. "Aaa... kau memang tampak sangat terganggu dengan semua surat-surat yang kau simpan itu, Shintarou"

Midorima mulai melangkah. Tak mengacuhkan godaan dari sepupu tak jelasnya itu.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuangnya."

"Kau menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengencaninya? Wahhh.. jujur sekali shin chan~"

"Ku bilang membuangnya!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau tak perlu memproklamirkan ke seluruh sekolah jika kau akan mengencaninya.. ahahaha..." Furihata tertawa keras.

"Diamlah Kouki! Tawa mu itu seperti kuda!" Seru Midorima, kesal.

 _Plak!_

"Adoowww! Jangan memukul kepala ku, Kouki!"

"Salah mu sendiri mengataiku seperti kuda!"

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang terganggu. Waktu sudah cukup sore sehingga hanya menyisakan sedikit para murid yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Langkah mereka menggema menjauh. Tanpa menyadari dari salah satu ruang kelas, sesosok pemuda menampakkan wujudnya. Matanya tampak terluka, walau senyum tegar tak lepas dari wajahnya yang berpoleskan bedak dan lipgloss. Kulit tangannya yang halus terawat, mencengkram erat tas ransel berwarna _orange_. Takao Kazunari, mendengar semua pembicaraan tadi sepenuhnya.

o-O-o

Furihata memasuki ruang pustaka. Matanya langsung di suguhi barisan rak yang berjejer rapi. Hanya ada seorang penjaga pustaka di sana, tersenyum ramah pada Furihata yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Furihata berjalan keliling, mencari buku yang cocok untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ruangan itu sangat sepi, membuat Furihata menjadi tak nyaman. Mana Midorima menolak mentah-mentah untuk menemaninya kesini lagi. Membuat Furihata berniat untuk balas dendam lain kali.

Tapi Furihata tak satu-satunya pengunjung di sore nan mendung itu. Matanya berkilat senang melihat salah satu kakak kelasnya di sudut ruangan. Tapi dia sedikit ragu. Apa akan baik-baik saja jika dia bergabung ke sana? Furihata tau dengan jelas jika kakak kelasnya itu tak begitu menyukainya. Walau wajahnya selalu datar, entah kenapa Furihata dapat melihat raut tak suka yang amat sangat tipis di ekspresinya. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk tetap kesana. Ada hal penting juga yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan dia pikir inilah waktu yang tepat. Dia mulai membuka mulut, menyapa _senpai_ nya..

"Kuroko _senpai.."_

.

.

o-O-o

Akashi memasang jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Membungkus tubuhnya yang sudah di lapisi sweater abu-abu. celana jins dan sepatu hitamnya membuat penampilannya semakin menawan. Bukan tanpa alasan Akashi tampil begitu rapi malam ini. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan lelaki calon pacarnya di salah satu kafe. Ahhh.. mungkin malam ini akan berubah status menjadi pacar.

Akashi berjalan dengan semangat menuju motornya. Motor _sport_ perpaduan merah dan hitam itu sudah menjadi teman baiknya sejak dia masuk SMA. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa membawa motor tanpa SIM, itu rahasia Illahi. Akashi mulai menggacak motor kesayangannya. Membelah Sang angin, menuju tempat Sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Klontang!

Suara berisik itu selalu berbunyi setiap kali ada pelanggan yang masuk di kafe kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya itu. Furihata Kouki melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, memberi tanda pada lelaki yang di tunggunya. Lelaki itu berjalan masuk. Dia mengambil tempat di samping kiri Furihata, memberikannya akses pemandangan malam dari balik kaca.

Kafe itu berkesan hangat. Dindingnya berwarna coklat kekuningan dengan garis-garis coklat tua dan hitam yang saling bertabrakan. Warna karamel jadi pemisah nan manis di bagian atas. Ruangan itu bercahayakan lampu berwatt rendah. Bau manis menjadi salam pertama saat kau membuka pintunya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir, tapi tolong jangan yang mahal yaa.." Ucap Furihata. Dia memberikan senyum ramahnya pada pria yang hanya menampilkan raut datar itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku datang karena kau terus meneror ku dengan telpon dan SMS mu." Sahut Kuroko.

"Aaa.. Kuroko _senpai_ , kau tidak boleh menolak kebaikan seseorang. Jika kau melakukan itu, sama saja kau menghalangi seseorang untuk berbuat kebajikan." Tukas Furihata. "Bagaimana dengan _vannila shake_? Kau mau?" Lanjutnya.

Kuroko menatap Furihata sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya tak enak, seakan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Ini baru beberapa jam sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Otaknya tak berhenti menerka apa yang ingin di bicarakan Furihata dengannya.

Furihata memberi tanda pada waiter yang ada disana. Seorang lelaki berseragam berjalan menuju ke mejanya membawa sebuah catatan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin memesan apa?" Sebuah sapaan ramah bernada sopan menyapa Furihata dan Kuroko. Mereka melihat ke arah si waiter dengan kompak. Tak pelak, wajah keduanya langsung terkejut.

"Takao kun? Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Kuroko. Furihata mengangguk-angguk mendukung pertanyaan Kuroko, terkejut melihat keberadaan salah satu _senpai_ nya-sekaligus orang yang mengejar-ngejar sepupunya- sebagai pekerja di sana.

Takao tak bersuara, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"jadi, anda ingin memesan apa?" Ulang Takao, bersikap profesional. Menghadirkan raut canggung pada dua wajah di depannya. Buku catatan kecil dan pena terselip di jari Takao yang di terawat. Wajahnya bebas dari masalah kulit dalam bentuk apa pun, dan rambutnya tampak lembut dan berkilau.

Inilah yang membuat Midorima tak menyukai Takao. Karena Takao terlalu feminim untuk seorang laki-laki. Walau Furihata yakin, walau hanya sedikit sebenarnya Midorima juga menyukai Takao. Cuma si Raja tsundere itu mati-matian menyangkalnya. Cih! Seperti Furihata bisa di tipu saja!

"Aaa... _vanilla sha-_ "

Klontang!

Lagi-lagi pintu kaca itu berbunyi. Tapi kali ini, menampilkan wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia melangkah masuk dengan wajah heran.

 _Kenapa Tetsuya ada disini?,_ batinnya.

Akashi sampai di meja yang hanya memiliki tiga kursi itu, di iringi dengan senyum Furihata, raut kaget Kuroko, dan sikap tak peduli Takao. Akashi menatap Takao sejenak. Melihat seragam dan catatan yang di pegang Takao, Akashi menjadi urung untuk bertanya. Dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan alasan keberadaan laki-laki itu di sana. Lalu, apa alasan Kuroko berada di sini?

"Akashi _senpai_.. kau datang tepat waktu!" seru Furihata. Akashi menatap Furihata sekilas, sebelum duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa Tetsuya ada di sini, Kouki?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko dapat merasakan jika Akashi tak menyukai kehadirannya dari nada bicara Akashi.

"Ohhh.. aku yang mengundangnya _senpai_. Ah! Pesanan!" Furihata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takao yang sesaat merasa di abaikan. "aku pesan _cappuccino_ dan _vannila shake_. Akashi senpai, kau juga mau _cappuccino_?"

Akashi mengangguk. Aura tak senang tampak jelas di sikap dan raut wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia berharap di kencan kali ini akan mengubah status PDKT-nya menjadi pacar, tapi entah kenapa Kuroko juga berada di sini. Kencan macam apa yang di lakukan bertiga? Dia bahkan sangsi akan mendengar jawaban Furihata malam ini.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia bukannya tak suka akan keberadaan Kuroko, tapi ini malam yang sangat penting untuknya. Lagi pula, alasan macam apa yang membuat Furihata mengundang Kuroko ke sini? Furihata ingin Kuroko menjadi saksi atas terjalinnya hubungan mereka berdua? Kepala Akashi mendadak berdenyut. Perasaannya jadi sangat tak enak.

Sesungguhnya Akashi merasa bersalah. Sejak pertengkarannya waktu itu, dia sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko. Akashi berharap Kuroko menyadari keegoisannya, dan menyesalinya. Tapi pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu malah bersikap tak peduli. Membuat Akashi semakin kesal. Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi bersikap kekanak-kanakan akhir-akhir ini. Tak seperti sikapnya yang biasanya. haah.. Akashi cukup lelah dengan ini semua!

"Furihata kun, sebaiknya kita tunda saja pembicaraannya. Aku pulang dulu." kata Kuroko, menyadarkan Akashi dari dunianya sendiri. Dia beranjak berdiri, namun di tahan Furihata. Takao sudah tak tampak di sana.

"Tunggu dulu, _senpai_. Aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang." Cegah Furihata. Tangan Furihata menggenggam ujung baju Kuroko.

"Ku pikir Akashi kun tidak senang dengan kehadiran ku. Kita bertemu lagi besok." kata Kuroko lagi. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat Furihata pada bajunya.

Furihata berpaling cepat pada Akashi. mengeluarkan permohonan tersirat lewat matanya untuk membantunya menahan Kuroko. Akashi menatap jengah.

"Duduklah, Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu bersikap kekanakan begitu." Ketus Akashi.

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu tajam di gendang telinga Kuroko. Apa Akashi semarah itu akan kehadirannya? Dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali jika Furihata juga membuat janji dengan Akashi!

Kuroko pasrah saat Furihata kembali menariknya untuk duduk. Jika dia memaksa tetap pulang, dia yakin akan bertengkar lagi dengan Akashi. dia sudah cukup banyak bersabar atas seminggu ini. dia tak mau hubungannya dengan Akashi menjadi lebih buruk.

 _Tapi, apa yang ingin Furihata kun bicarakan sampai memanggil ku bersamaan dengan kencannya dengan Akashi kun begini?_ , pikir Kuroko

"Jadi, bisa kah kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Furihata kun?" Kuroko benar-benar merasa tak nyaman saat ini. dia ingin segera pulang, dan menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Di banding terus menerus di hunus tatapan dingin Akashi, yang membuat Kuroko semakin menyesali kedatangannya.

Furihata membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sesaat, Kuroko merasa melihat ada kilat aneh di tatapan ramah lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Akashi _senpai,_ kau ingin mendengar jawaban ku kan, atas pernyataan mu tadi siang di sekolah?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Furihata malah mengajak bicara Akashi. Akashi menatap terkejut. Dia melirik Kuroko sekilas yang sama terkejutnya dengannya.

"Tak apa, Kouki. Kita bisa menundanya." Jawab Akashi pelan. tak mungkin mereka membahas hal itu sekarang, di saat ada Kuroko di sini. Entah kenapa Akashi merasa jadi tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Tak perlu menundanya senpai. Aku memang ingin membicarakannya sekarang." Kata Furihata, keukeh.

Kuroko menatap bingung. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa Furihata membahas hal itu di depan Kuroko? Apa dia mencoba untuk pamer? Atau ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko jika malam ini Akashi akan menjadi miliknya?

Kuroko menarik nafas. Dia amat sangat kesal berada di sini. Atmosfer kafe ini terasa berat. Beberapa pelanggan mulai beranjak pergi, hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga sekarang. Kota Tokyo semakin larut. Tapi Kuroko masih dapat melihat dengan jelas aktivitas malam di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu dari balik kaca kafe. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Pesanan anda. Dua gelas _cappuccino_ dan segelas _vanilla shake_." Takao datang membawa nampan berwarna coklat. Dia kemudian memindahkan minuman pesanan tadi ke atas meja. "Silahkan di nikmati. Jika butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil saya." akhir-nya. Takao kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kuroko meminum _vanilla shake_ nya. Mencoba membasahi mulutnya yang mendadak kering. Di sebelahnya, Furihata juga menyesap _cappuccino_ nya.

"Kuroko _senpai_ , apa tanggapan mu terhadap ku?" tanya Furihata tiba-tiba. Kuroko menoleh, menatap bingung.

 _Tanggapan? Tanggapan apa yang dia tanyakan?_ , batin Kuroko.

Seakan menyadari kebingungan Kuroko, Furihata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Maksud ku, apa menurut mu aku cocok menjadi kekasih Akashi _senpai_?"

Kuroko tersedak. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? lagi pula kenapa di tanyakan pada Kuroko? Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Akashi, kan? Yang akan menjalani hubungan ini kan mereka berdua.

"Kouki, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Furihata. Ekspresinya bingung. Dia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang furiharata inginkan dengan memanggil Kuroko di saat mereka punya janji kencan begini. Tapi tak satu pun yang bisa dia jadikan jawabannya.

"Tak masalah, kan, Akashi _senpai?_ Kuroko _senpai_ sudah menjadi sahabat mu sejak dulu. Dia pasti bisa menilai apakah aku layak untuk mu atau tidak" jawab Furihata, ringan. Tak mempedulikan raut Akashi dan Kuroko yang sangat tak enak sejak tadi.

"Jika Akashi kun sudah memilih mu, berarti kau layak, Furihata kun. Pilihan Akashi kun tak pernah salah." tutur Kuroko.

"Ah! Benarkah?" Furihata menatap Kuroko, bahagia. "Aku senang mendengarnya _senpai_." Lanjutnya. Matanya beralih pada Akashi.

"Akashi _senpai,_ antara aku dan Kuroko _senpai_ siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk di jadikan pendamping seumur hidup? Dengan syarat yang satunya harus menghilang sejauh mungkin." Tanya Furihata lagi.

Akashi menatap Furihata. Tak habis pikir dengan maksud lelaki itu. kenapa Furihata menanyakan hal yang seperti ini, sih?

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu, Kouki. Apa maksud mu sebenarnya?"

Furihata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jawab saja _senpai_ , itu kan hanya sebuah pertanyaan." ujar Furihata.

Akashi terdiam. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan apanya?! Akashi dapat merasakan jika Furihata memiliki maksud lain di dalam pertanyaan itu. Apa Furihata merasa cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Kuroko? Tapi dia dan Kuroko hanya sahabat, tak lebih. Dan dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Kuroko, sekalipun mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang. Hidup jauh dari Kuroko adalah hal yang tak pernah terfikir oleh Akashi. Dia selalu yakin jika akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya bersama Kuroko.

Tapi jika harus memilih, siapa yang akan dia perjuangkan untuk tetap di sisinya?

"Furihata kun, pertanyaan mu keterlaluan. Kau tak bisa bertanya seperti itu pada Akashi kun. Aku dan Akashi kun hanya teman." Kuroko merasa sudah tak tahan. Tak bisakah dia pergi sekarang juga dari tempat ini?

Furihata menyesap kembali _cappuccino_ nya. Dia menatap Akashi dan Kuroko. Dia tau jika sudah menciptakan suasana tak nyaman, tapi dia ingin menyelesaikannya. Sejujurnya, Furihata sendiri sangat membenci percakapan ini. Dia ingin menghilangkan eksistensi Kuroko di dunia ini, dan memadu kasih dengan tenang bersama Akashi. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak, jika akhirnya dia yang akan menyesal! Hal ini harus di selesaikan malam ini juga!

"Kuroko _senpai_ , apa kau masih ingin menyangkal perasaan mu sebenarnya?"

Kuroko menatap Furihata bingung. "Menyangkal apa maksudmu, Furihata kun?" tanyanya.

"Kuroko _senpai_ , kau.. bukan kah kau juga mencintai Akashi _senpai_?"

Pertanyaan Furihata mengejutkan Kuroko maupun Akashi. Mata mereka melebar, menatap tak percaya pada Furihata. Kenapa Furihata memperumit keadaan begini? Apa yang menjadi tujuannya?

Akashi menatap Furihata, lalu berpaling pada Kuroko. Benarkah? Apa benar Kuroko mencintainya? Apa itu alasan atas tingkah aneh Kuroko selama ini? Tapi, masa sih Kuroko punya perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya?

Kuroko menggeleng panik. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Furihata bisa berkata seperti itu. matanya berkali-kali melihat ke Furihata dan Akashi bergantian.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi Akashi kun bagi ku hanya sahabat sejak kecil." jawab Kuroko, cepat.

Furihata mendengus. Sampai kapan Kuroko ingin menyangkalnya?! Sahabat? Saudara? Cih! Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Akashi sebagai laki-laki!

"Berhentilah menyangkalnya _senpai_! Jika kau terus menyangkalnya, aku tak akan segan-segan merebut Akashi _senpai_ dari sisi mu!" ancam Furihata. Dia cukup muak dengan sikap naif Kuroko.

"Kouki, hentikan! Apa-apaan dengan semua pertanyaan ini! Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa Tetsuya." Akashi sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang. Kencan yang dia harap berjalan lancar, menjadi berantakan. Di tambah lagi Sang pujaan hati yang bersikap menyebalkan. Apa yang salah dengan malam ini?!

Furihata menatap Akashi, meremehkan. Pandangan matanya tak lagi ramah seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja Akashi _senpai_ tak mengerti. Kau hanya lelaki egois yang tak peka pada lingkungan mu." hina Furihata. "Kau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang menggosip jika aku merebut mu dari Kuroko _senpai_." Lanjutnya. Pandangannya nanar. Semua emosinya terkumpul di iris coklatnya.

Akashi terperangah. Go-gosip? Gosip apa? Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang menyebar gosip seperti itu?

"Furihata kun, mereka hanya salah paham. Kau tak perlu memikirkan pendapat tak beralasan itu." Kuroko mencoba menenangkan Furihata. Mulai mengerti alasan keberadaannya di sini. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga tau tentang gosip itu, tapi dia tak menyangka jika Furihata merasa begitu terganggu.

"Benarkah salah paham?" Furihata menatap Kuroko tajam. "Kau belum menjawab dengan jujur, _senpai_. Kau juga mencintai Akashi _senpai_ kan?"

"Furihata kun, aku dan Akashi kun adalah sahab-"

"Sahabat sejak kecil dan kemudian kau mencintainya diam-diam. Kuroko _senpai_ , mungkin itu berhasil pada Akashi _senpai_ , tapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika kau tak sekedar menganggap Akashi _senpai_ sebagai sahabat." potong Furihata. Nada suaranya menimbulkan getaran tak nyaman pada hati Kuroko.

Sejujurnya Kuroko mengerti dengan baik apa yang di takutkan oleh Furihata. Bukan gosip, tapi dirinya! Furihata pasti takut jika suatu hari nanti Kuroko mencoba merebut Akashi dari sisinya. Dan Furihata takut terluka akan itu.

 _Mencintai Akashi kun?!,_ batin Kuroko

Selepas kejadian di pustaka tadi sore, hal itu terus menjadi buah pikiran untuk Kuroko. Dan walau hanya sedikit, Kuroko mengakuinya. Kuroko akhirnya mengerti alasan kenapa dia tak begitu menyukai Furihata. Bukan karena Furihata membuat Akashi melupakan janjinya dengan Kuroko, tapi hal yang lebih khusus lagi, Kuroko merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada Furihata yang mulai menjadi prioritas Akashi. Cemburu pada Furihata yang mulai mengisi seluruh hati Akashi. Dan cemburu, karena Furihata lah yang mendapatkan cinta Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan Kuroko, yang sudah bersama Akashi sejak kecil.

Tapi Kuroko tak mungkin mengakuinya kan? Dia tak mungkin membuat keadaan semakin runyam lebih dari ini.

Kepala Akashi terasa sangat tegang. Dia sungguh tak mengerti pembicaraan ini! apa yang sebenarnya tak dia ketahui? Kuroko yang diam-diam menyukainya, atau sikap Furihata yang tampak berbeda?

"Kouki, itu hanyalah gosip. Kau tak perlu merasa begitu terganggu." Akashi mulai bersuara. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menggenggam tangan Furihata untuk menenangkan. "Aku akan mengurus gosip tak jelas itu, jika bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" lanjutnya.

Kuroko membuang muka, merasa tak nyaman dengan suguhan romantis di depannya. Perutnya terasa seperti di aduk.

Furihata melepaskan genggaman Akashi dari tangannya. Matanya menatap ke arah Akashi yang membalasnya sendu.

"Aku tak bisa Akashi _senpai._ " Katanya pelan. Suara rendah, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Tak masalah. Aku yang akan mengurus gosip-gosip itu."

"Bukan tentang gosipnya _senpai_ , tapi.. aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih mu." Jelas Furihata. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Akashi tercengang. Begitu pun Kuroko. Akashi benar-benar tak menyangka Furihata akan menolaknya.

"Apa maksud mu Kouki? Apa kau sengaja mengungkit tentang gosip itu sebagai alasan untuk menolakku!?" tuduh Akashi. dia langsung berdiri menjulang di depan Furihata. Matanya nanar, tampak kecewa.

" _Senpai_ , ini adalah jawaban ku. Aku ingin kau menghormatinya." kata Furihata tenang.

"Jawaban?! Aku tak terima hal seperti ini kau sebut jawaban, Kouki!" sergah Akashi. dia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Furihata, memaksanya menegadah. "Aku memilih mu. Dengar, aku memilih mu Furihata Kouki" lirih Akashi. nadanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Kuroko dapat merasakan hatinya serasa terhimpit. Jantungnya serasa membesar dan menolak menerima oksigen, membuat Kuroko harus menarik nafas dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. dia melihat bagaimana Akashi juga mulai tampak putus asa. Sial! Akashi begitu mencintai Furihata, membuat Kuroko mau tak mau harus sadar diri!

Furihata masih tak menjawab. Telapak tangan Akashi terasa hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Tatapan lelaki itu seakan menjeratnya kuat, memaksanya membatalkan apa yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat Kuroko mulai berdiri. Dan Furihata yakin dapat melihat sedikit emosi kekalahan dari iris biru itu.

"Furihata kun, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Akashi kun. Jadi kau tak perlu menolak Akashi kun hanya karena keberadaan ku." Kuroko mencoba membantu. Berharap Furihata mau memikirkan ulang jawabannya lagi. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya.

Kuroko mulai beranjak. Berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu keluar. Akashi menatap punggung kecil itu dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Oh, Tuhan! Dia baru saja membuang sahabatnya sendiri! Orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Orang yang di janjikan untuk selalu dia lindungi. Akashi adalah manusia paling brengsek di dunia!

Furihata tak mencegah Kuroko kali ini. Dia yakin, Kuroko juga sudah tak tahan berada di sana. Memaksa Kuroko tinggal hanya akan menghancurkan hati lelaki itu. Walau Furihata sangat yakin, jika Kuroko sudah cukup hancur mendengar jawaban Akashi tadi. Dia merasa bersalah membuat Kuroko ikut terseret dalam masalah ini.

Furihata tak membenci kakak kelasnya itu. Kuroko cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sejak awal bertemu, Furihata berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi teman dekat Kuroko. Tapi takdir membuat mereka berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Furihata sendiri tak merasa takut Kuroko akan merebut Akashi dari sisinya. Kuroko bukanlah orang yang picik. Dia hanya takut, jika suatu hari Akashi menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang begitu penting untuknya. Dan Furihata tak ingin, jika nanti Akashi meninggalkannya hanya untuk mempertahankan Kuroko.

Furihata menggenggam tangan Akashi yang masih berada di pipinya. Meremasnya pelan, Furihata melepas tangan itu dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Akashi. Mata Akashi memerah. Ekspresi laki-laki itu penuh dengan harapan. Ini pertama kalinya Furihata Kouki melihat Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan berantakan. Dan hebatnya, dialah orang yang membuat Akashi jadi kacau seperti ini. Furihata merasa dia cukup layak untuk mendapat penghargaan. Haah.. itu hanya pemikiran konyolnya saja. Jangan diambil hati.

Akashi mulai duduk kembali. Menunggu lelaki bersurai coklat yang dia cintai untuk bersuara. Jantungnya serasa di pompa. Berdetak begitu kencang dan cepat.

"Aku tetap pada jawaban ku Akashi _senpai_. Tak ada yang berubah." Tegas Furihata. Matanya menatap menantang pada mata lawan bicaranya. Dia tak boleh memberikan celah sedikitpun pada Akashi. kalau tidak, lelaki itu akan kembali merasa masih memiliki kesempatan.

Akashi menatap tak percaya. Astaga! Apakah dengan membuang Kuroko masih belum cukup untuk Furihata? Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan supaya lelaki ini percaya padanya?! Akashi tak menyangka jika cinta pertamanya akan sesulit ini. dia mengacak rambutnya, kasar.

"Kouki, apa lagi yang salah? Aku bahkan memilih mu. Tidak kah kau bisa melihat keseriusan ku dengan mu?" lirih Akashi. Suaranya parau.

Furihata ingin sekali menerjang lelaki di depannya ini. memeluknya penuh cinta, menciumnya penuh kasih. Tapi dia menahan dirinya. Dia menindih punggung kakinya dengan kaki kursi yang dia duduki, kala sesaat Akashi mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Jika Furihata tak melakukan itu, dia takut akan berjalan menuju Akashi. Memeluknya erat, dan membatalkan keputusannya. Furihata tak boleh goyah sedikitpun!

"Kouki.." panggil Akashi lagi, mencoba memohon untuk kesekian kalinya. Suaranya semakin pelan dan putus asa. Mengapa Furihata tak juga mengerti jika dia benar-benar mencintainya?!

" _Senpai_ , aku mohon supaya kau menghormati keputusan ku. Jawaban ku tetap tak akan berubah. Tidak sekarang.. ataupun di masa depan!" putus Furihata. Dia menatap tepat ke manik mata Akashi. menyiratkan jika keputusannya sudah mencapai titik final, sekalipun pihak lawan masih belum menyerah. Dia tak ingin memperlarut masalah ini, di saat dia sudah merasa sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

Furihata menahan betapa rasa perih begitu menusuk kakinya saat ini. Dia sedikit menyerngit, saat kakinya terasa mulai kebas. Dia tak boleh melepas tindihannya, atau kakinya akan berjalan tanpa perintah menuju Akashi. Wajahnya berpaling, menatap jalanan Tokyo yang makin tampak ramai, padahal beberapa toko mulai mematikan lampunya.

Akashi membeku. Mulutnya terasa berat untuk di gerakkan di saat emosinya terkumpul di benaknya, membuat otaknya serasa mau meledak. Nada suara Furihata begitu tegas, seakan tak ingin lagi di bantah. Akashi menghela nafas, lelah. Pasrah dengan keputusan yang tak dapat lagi dipatahkannya. Dia di pecundangi oleh takdir. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

Akashi mulai berdiri. Dia nampak mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, walau emosinya masih sangat kacau. Dia memandang Furihata sekilas dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah." kata Akashi. suaranya berat dan dalam. "Jika kau begitu yakin pada keputusan mu, maka menghormatinya adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu." Dia kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Furihata, dan secangkir _cappuccino_ yang belum terjamah sama sekali.

.

.

Furihata Kouki hanya diam. Tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Dia menatap keluar, kearah sepeda motor _sport_ berwarna merah dan hitam melaju dengan sangat kencang menembus jalan Tokyo. Dia berharap tak terjadi hal buruk pada lelaki yang sedang mengendari motor dengan emosi itu. Dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa pada Akashi.

 _Padam!_

Seketika kafe itu menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang mebias masuk melalui dinding kaca kafe itu.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Langkah itu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Seorang lelaki berseragam membawa sebuah baskom berisi es batu dan sehelai handuk kecil. Dia meletakkan baskom itu di meja, kemudian merangkul Furihata. Membantu lelaki yang sedang galau berat itu berdiri, lalu menarik kursi yang di duduki Furihata ke belakang. Menyelamatkan kaki Furihata dari himpitan kaki kursi besi itu.

Takao kembali mendudukan Furihata. Dia mengambil baskom dan berjongkok. Membuka sepatu Furihata yang tipis tanpa meminta izin. Dari cahaya yang minim itu, dia dapat melihat jika kaki Furihata memerah. Ada beberapa bercak merah kental di beberapa bagian.

 _Berdarah di dalam_ , batin Takao

Tentu saja! Sudah untung kursi besi itu tak menembus kaki Furihata! Lelaki bodoh ini tak berpikir ya, kalau dia menimpakan berat badannya pada kedua kakinya?! Takao merasa kesal dengan sikap bodoh Furihata. Jika ingin menahan diri, tak begini caranya!

Takao mulai membungkus pecahan es batu itu dengan handuk. Menekan-nekan pelan dan hati-hati pada punggung kaki Furihata yang dia letak di pahanya. Sentakan-sentakan terasa tiap handuknya menempel di permukaan kaki Furihata yang mulai membengkak. Tak terdengar suara apa pun sejak tadi. Seakan kedua makhluk itu enggan untuk membuka mulut.

Furihata membiarkan saja Takao yang mengompres kakinya. Rasa ngilu acap kali muncul setiap kali handuk dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kakinya yang terasa sangat perih. Tapi hatinya seratus kali lebih perih sekarang. Dia bahkan tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai membuat anak sungai. Furihata menggigit bibirnya., dan dia dapat merasakan rasa besi dari cairan merah kental mulai membaur di ludahnya. Tapi dia tak mengacuhkannya. Dia tak ingin Takao mendengar tangis memalukan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" Takao sudah cukup bosan dengan keheningan ini. dia juga tak mengerti kenapa Furihata malah melepaskan Akashi di saat lelaki itu sudah membuang sahabatnya yang paling berharga demi Furihata.

Furihata tak langsung menjawab. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dulu. Dia tak ingin tampak lebih menyedihkan dari ini di hadapan Takao.

"Kenapa aku melepaskannya?" gumam Furihata, suaranya parau dan pecah. "Karena aku terlalu takut pada masa depan" jawabnya lirih.

Takao menoleh. Dia sudah menduga lelaki ini sedang menangis diam-diam, sehingga Takao memutuskan untuk tak berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu.

"Memang masa depan yang seperti apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Masa depan yang seperti apa?" Furihata diam sejenak. "Masa depan di mana dia mulai menyadari siapa yang lebih dia butuhkan untuk berada di sisinya"

Takao masih menekan-nekan lembut kaki Furihata. Suara kendaraan terdengar silih berganti. Seakan pengendaranya masih belum di goda oleh rasa kantuk.

"Tapi, bukankah dia memilih mu?"

Furihata tertawa, meledek. Akashi memilihnya? Memang benar Akashi memilihnya, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai Akashi menyadari jika Kuroko lebih berharga dari pada Furihata. Tidak bisa! Furihata tidak bisa menerima Akashi, dengan kemungkinan yang seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan mampu melepaskannya. Sekalipun dia melakukan itu sekarang, dia akan mencarinya lagi di masa depan. Akashi _senpai_ pernah bilang, hidup jauh dari Kuroko _senpai_ adalah hal yang tak pernah terfikir sama sekali olehnya. Dia pasti hanya terbawa emosi saja tadi." Suara Furihata terdengar bergetar di indra pendengaran Takao.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan sejauh itu? masa depan adalah hal yang tak pasti. Bukankah sebaiknya kau fokus pada kehidupan yang sedang kau jalani sekarang." Takao sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Furihata menolak Akashi hanya karena masa depan yang bahkan masih tidak jelas. Furihata itu, bodoh ya?!

Furihata mendengus. Katakan lah jika dia bodoh. Maka dia orang paling bodoh di dunia. Dia terlalu ketakutan akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti, sehingga dia memilih untuk keluar dari lingkaran takdir yang kejam. Akashi dan Kuroko. Furihata hanya pihak ketiga di sana. Akan segera datang masa, di mana si tak peka Akashi menyadari siapa yang lebih dia butuhkan. Dan itu bukanlah Furihata Kouki.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku tak akan menarik keputusan ku." Tandas Furihata. Merasa sudah tak ingin lagi membicarakan masalah ini.

Takao menatap sejenak ke arah Furihata. Wajahnya tersembunyi, tertutup oleh bayangan. Hanya bagian dada ke bawah yang di timpa bias cahaya lampu jalan. Pasti sangat berat, saat kau memaksa hati mu melepaskan lelaki yang sudah membuang hal paling berharga untuknya demi dirimu. Tapi memang benar, akan lebih sakit, jika nanti di saat bersama dan dia mulai menyesali keputusannya. Takao kembali menekan lembut punggung kaki Furihata. Jika Furihata memilih untuk melepaskan, Takao bisa apa? Dia hanya karyawan toko yang tak sengaja menguping sesaat, dan memutuskan sengaja menguping sampai akhir.

"Aku pasti sangat di benci." lirih Furihata. Terdengar sarat kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau harus di benci?"

"Karena aku sudah berani-beraninya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Semua orang berkata jika aku adalah pengganggu."

Takao tau, tentang gosip yang beredar selama ini. dia mendengar sesekali saat berjalan ke kantin atau menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman sekolah, tentang Furihata yang di benci oleh para murid perempuan. Mereka bersimpati pada Kuroko yang mulai terabaikan oleh Akashi. Mereka menyerang Furihata secara mental dan sosial, khas sifat perempuan, supaya Furihata sadar akan tempat dan posisinya. Dan tampaknya, mereka berhasil. Ketakutan Furihata adalah buktinya. Mungkin kejadian malam ini, tak lepas dari beban mental yang dia hadapi di sekolah.

Takao mengehembuskan nafas, sebelum mulai menjawab..

"Kau tau.. bahkan pemeran pembantu atau piguran sekalipun, adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah mereka sendiri. Mereka punya hak untuk jatuh cinta dan bahagia. Tak ada yang akan mengatakan kau pihak ketiga atau pengganggu hubungan orang, jika mereka mau mengubah sedikit sudut pandang mereka."

Memangnya kenapa jika kau hanya orang ketiga? Itu tak membuat hati mu menjadi keras, kan? Kau tetap menangis saat hati mu terluka dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan supaya tak di kasihani. Kau bahkan tak mengacuhkan kaki mu yang kau tindih dengan kaki kursi yang terbuat dari besi demi menahan hasrat untuk menyerah padanya. Kau mengorbankan hati mu sendiri, melukainya dan mengancurkannya. Tapi kau masih mengumpulkan serpihannya. Berteriak betapa menyedihkan dirimu sekarang dalam keheningan. Dan kemudian, setelah itu.. kau pasti akan lega, jika suatu hari nanti kau bukanlah menjadi pihak yang di campakkan. Kau kalah dengan terhormat, Furihata Kouki!

"Tak perlu khawatir, Furihata. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan jika itu tentang cinta. Penyebab dan obatnya adalah hal yang sama. Jika kau terluka, itu berarti kau akan segera sembuh kembali." Tandas Takao. Dia meletakkan handuknya di baskom, dan memasangkan kembali sepatu Furihata dengan hati-hati.

"Itukah alasan mu tetap mencintai Shintarou sekalipun dia menunjukan sikap yang buruk padamu?" Furihata menoleh menatap Takao. Dia melihat lelaki itu membeku sesaat. Kemudian mulai membereskan baskom dan handuk yang dia pakai untuk mengompres Furihata tadi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Takao tak menjawab pertanyaan Furihata. Dia bergegas ke dalam. Meninggalkan Furihata sendirian dalam keremangan kafe.

Furihata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Dia meringis, saat denyutan keras terasa menusuk ke tulangnya. Dan entah kenapa denyutan itu juga menyebar ke hatinya. Membuat isakan kembali menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

"Hiks!" satu isakan akhirnya lolos saat langkah Takao sudah tak terdengar.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Furihata tak cukup kuat. Demi Tuhan, dia mencintai Akashi! dia akan melakukan apa pun demi menahan lelaki itu di sisinya. Tapi apa dia sanggup, jika nanti takdir baik tak lagi berpihak padanya?

"Hiks! Ugh.. ah! Hi-hiks! Hiks!" Furihata tergugu. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terlalu ringkih untuk menahan hatinya yang serasa terhimpit saat ini. Dia yang salah! Dia yang melepaskan Akashi! tapi, kenapa hatinya yang terluka begitu dalam? Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, tapi kenapa dia tetap tak dapat menampung semua rasa sakit hatinya dalam ketegaran?

Furihata Kouki, menyerah kalah pada ketakutannya!

.

.

Akashi memelankan laju motornya. Motor _sport_ itu perlahan dan pasti berhenti di pinggir sungai. Lampu-lampu hias menerangi pinggir sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Terasa menyakitkan di lensa mata lelaki bersurai merah itu. dia turun dari motornya, berjalan ke pinggir sungai. Akashi membungkuk, memegang pahanya. Raut wajahnya kacau. Matanya memerah dan tampak sarat akan emosi. Hatinya terluka! Sangat terluka!

Kenapa serumit ini? kenapa berakhir kacau seperti ini? Akashi tak pernah mengerti kenapa hidupnya yang nyaman bisa berubah hanya dalam beberapa jam. Kenapa takdir suka sekali melihatnya dalam kesulitan? Apa bisa bersama orang yang dia cintai, jadi sebegitu mustahilnya?!

Kuroko?! Furihata?! Gosip?! Akashi muak! Muak dengan hal-hal yang terlalu ikut campur mengambil bagian dari kisah hidupnya. Muak dengan hal-hal konyol yang malah mampu membelokkan takdirnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berjalan mondar mandir, menendang apa pun yang tampak. Akashi mengambil sebuah batu, melempar kuat ke tengah sungai.

"AARRRRGGHHHHH!"

.

.

Ibunda Kuroko mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Iris birunya yang serupa, tampak khawatir. Dari belakang, dia dapat mendengar langkah kakii suaminya mendekat. Lengan kekar penuh kehangatan memeluk bahunya, menenangkan. Tatapan mata suaminya begitu teduh, membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Orang tua mana yang tak terkejut, mendapati anak semata wayang mereka pulang dalam keadaan bak mayat hidup. Pandangan matanya kosong, tapi sarat penuh luka. Wajahnya tampak di liputi kesedihan yang dalam. Selama ini Kuroko tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. dia berjalan masuk tanpa memberi salam atau menyapa orang tuanya seperti biasa. Membuat ayah dan ibunya menjadi sangat khawatir.

Dan di sinilah kedua Kuroko senior itu sekarang. Mencoba memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamar anak tercinta mereka. Belum ada respon sejak setengah jam yang lalu. membuat kekahawatiran Nyonya Kuroko semakin besar. Apa yang terjadi pada putranya? Kenapa dia tampak begitu hancur?

 _Ceklek!_

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah kacau Kuroko dengan mata sembabnya. Wajahnya memerah. Kuroko menunduk, berjalan pelan masuk dalam pelukan Sang ibunda. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam belain hangat yang menyapu punggungnya. Isakan bisu teredam di bahu bundanya yang terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Tuan Kuroko membawa anak dan istrinya masuk ke kamar. Duduk di tepian kasur yang tampak lecek. Bantal Kuroko tampak basah, mungkin bekas air mata. Kepala keluarga itu merangkul anak dan istrinya, berharap beban berat yang di tanggung anak kesayangannya dapat berpindah padanya walau hanya sedikit.

Kuroko melepas pelukan ibunya. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Rambutnya lepek dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Dia merasakan rangkulan Sang ayah yang seakan menjaga tubuh kecilnya dari kekejaman takdir. Merasakan belaian Sang bunda pada surainya, dan genggaman hangat telapak tangannya. Kuroko mengambil nafas, menguatkan hati akan permintaan yang ingin segera dia lontarkan.

"Ayah, ibu. Bolehkah aku melanjutkan sekolah ku di luar negeri?"

.

.

.To Be Continue..

.

.

 **Cuplikan chapter depan**

"Kurokocchi.. kau lolos sebagai peserta 'Rumah Jodoh'! selamat yaa~"

"A-apa?! Kenapa aku bisa masuk acara tak jelas begitu Kise kun?"

"Aaa.. jangan khawatir, aku juga pesertanya kokkk~"

"Kouki, kenapa kau seenaknya mendaftarkan ku dalam acara aneh begitu?"

"Itu bukan acara aneh, Shintarou. Itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Tempat yang cocok untuk lelaki kesepian seperti mu"

"Siapa yang kesepian Furihata Kouki sialan?!"

"Hishashiburi danna, Tetsuya. Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun ya kita tak bertemu"

"Ak-akashi kun?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?'

"Tentu saja kan, itu karena Akashicchi jomblo!"

.

.

a/n: haloooo semua.. :D

makasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah baca, review, favorite, daan follow fic ini

aku beneran gak nyangka dapat respon sebanyak itu

oya, mulai chapter depan cerita akan mulai sama dengan summary :D

ceritanya juga gak bikin baper kayak dua chapter ini kok..

maaf ya aku kelamaan update ^^

jujur aja chapter 2 ini beneran bikin aku stres!

Aku itu tipe orang yang kalo nulis gak bikin kerangka. Kalo ada ide ya tancap!

Alhasil, aku jadi pusing tujuh keliling bikin cerita supaya tetap nyambung dengan ide-ide lain yang gak tersusun rapi di otak aku, haahh.. -_-

Karena itu, aku berharap banget bisa tau pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini

Mohon reviewnya yaa.. :D

.

.

Aku balas review untuk yang gak login dulu yaa~

nat04otakufor: jangan bejek furi dong.. kasian :D maaf updatenya kelamaan :D

Aziichi: makasih :D ini udah update.. ^^

Yuki: akakuro? Sabar.. chapter depan udah akakuro kok :D

Faira: ini udah update.. maaf ya kelamaan :D

Miku: haha.. akashi masih labil sih, 16 tahun gitu. Kuroko punya pasangan? Boleh juga tuh.. :D

Seidocamui: mulai chapter depan akakuro kok.. :D

Ai: tenang, karma itu pasti berlaku kok.. :D akashi yang menderita kan? Haha #ketawaiblis

Aka to Kuro: summary nya itu adalh poin penting cerita. Mulainya baru juga chapter depan :D ending akakuro? Pasti kok :D

Kyu: 1. Karena ini masih chapter satu :D 3. Karena aku udah bikin akakuro di summary. Kalo ada pair lain, aku pikir biar itu jadi kejutan aja. 4. Dislaimer? Jika yang kamu maksud nama mangakanya, aku mengakui jika aku salah gak cantumin itu. di chap ini udah aku perbaiki kok. Judul? Maksud kamu kenapa judulnya gak sama dengan isi cerita dan aku gak beri penjelasan? Karena fic ini multichapter dan masih on going. Sabar dong say.. :D 5. Akashi bokushi atau oreshi? Aaa.. gak mau kasih tau ah! Aku lebih suka kalo kamu penasaran :D aku gak anggap ini flame kok, makasih kyu udah baca fic gaje ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Halooo **Tolong Di Baca Yaaa~!**

Aku ucapin makasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau membaca, mereview, fav and follow fic gaje ini.

Aku sengaja bikin author note di bagian atas supaya kalian bisa baca duluan hal yang mau aku omongin ini.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian merasa fic ini beneran gaje, gak nyambung, summary, pair dan ceritanya gak sama, dll. Aku bisa ngerti sih jika kalian ngerasain hal itu, karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ini baru chapter 3. Fic ini berbentuk multichapter dan masih on going, jadi masih banyak banget yang masih aku simpan dan rahasiain. Jadi kalo kalian masih berkenan membaca fic gaje ini, aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih.

Aku ini seorang penulis amatir. Jadi untuk aku, tanggapan kalian begitu berarti dan sangat mempengaruhi diri aku sendiri. Aku harap kalian juga gak keberatan untuk memberi tau aku jika ada penulisan yang salah dan sebagainya, biar bisa jadi pelajaran buat aku kedepannya.

Mungkin kalian juga berpikir jika cerita 'Rumah Jodoh' di chapter ini dan dua chapter sebelumnya rada gak nyambung. Tapi sebenarnya, masih saling berhubungan kok. Poin penting dari cerita ini udah aku selipin di chapter yang sebelumnya.

Yah, aku yang salah sih gak bisa meramu cerita ini dengan baik. Tapi aku harap, kalian masih mau memberi aku dukungan untuk menyelesakan fic ini. akhir kata, mohon bantuannya ^^

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

Suhu di bandar udara Haneda terasa membekukan semua pendatang dari mancanegara. Begitu keluar dari gedung bandara, angin musim dingin langsung menerpa wajah-wajah asing yang baru saja menjajakan kaki di negeri sakura. Wajah lelah tampak dari sebagian besar penumpang yang berwajah melayu itu, namun tak menutupi raut antusias yang tampak tak terbendung. Bahasa-bahasa asing keluar dari mulut mereka, seraya berjalan cepat memadati eskalator. Bandara Haneda terasa lebih padat dari biasanya. Hal ini berbanding lurus dengan masuknya bulan desember. Wisatawan-wisatawan asing berdatangan dari penjuru dunia untuk menghabiskan libur akhir tahun mereka di jepang. Di antara wajah-wajah asing itu, tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai biru. Wajahnya sama lelah, tapi tak ada gurat antusias sedikitpun di sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak mengerti entah bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke jepang. Bukan! Bukan karena itu mustahil atau dia tak mau kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya lagi. Tapi lebih karena alasan aneh bin nyata yang membuat dia harus menghabiskan liburan akhir tahunnya lebih awal di jepang. Bekerja sebagai dosen sastra jepang di Indonesia membuat dia bisa mendapat waktu libur yang sama dengan mahasiwanya. Dan lebih cepat dari para pekerja kantoran.

Kuroko mengeratkan syalnya. Cuaca tropis indonesia sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, membuat musim dingin di jepang terasa begitu membekukan. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, di masukkan ke dalam saku _coat_ coklatnya. Dia berdiri di samping koper besarnya, menunggu jemputan dari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaannya di jepang saat ini.

Kuroko mengeluarkan handphone yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap datar pada layar yang di lindungi oleh _screen protector._ Membuka kembali _e_ - _mail_ dua minggu lalu yang dia terima di saat sibuk-sibuknya mengadakan ujian untuk para mahasiswanya. _E_ - _mail_ ini lah alasan dia tak bisa menolak untuk datang ke jepang. Ah! Ini juga akibat kebodohannya yang terlalu percaya pada Kise Ryota. Dengan bodohnya Kuroko meminjamkan _hanko_ (stempel pribadi-yang digunakan sebagai pengganti tanda tangan oleh orang jepang) miliknya kepada Kise yang berkata ingin membeli sebuah apartemen atas namanya. Alasannya sih.. ' _Kalau pemiliknya tau yang membeli adalah model terkenal seperti ku, harganya pasti akan naik menjadi dua kali lipat Kurokocchi~'_

Seharusnya Kuroko lebih hati-hati, kan?! Untuk apa coba Kise meminjam jauh-jauh ke Indonesia jika hanya untuk membeli sebuah apartemen? Kenalan Kise di jepang kan banyak.

Kuroko menghela nafas, membaca ulang _e-mail_ masuk miliknya. Tak peduli berpuluh kali membacanya, huruf-huruf di layarnyaitu tak berubah sedikit pun. Berisikan surat pemberitahuan, bahwa Kuroko lolos sebagai salah satu peserta acara reality show di salah satu stasiun TV swasta baru. Berterima kasih lah pada Kise yang begitu mengerti cara menggunakan _hanko_ milik Kuroko .

Kuroko memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku. Pikirannya bercabang pada banyak hal. Ujung sepatunya dia ketuk-ketukan sembari duduk di atas koper besar berwarna merah marun. Dalam hati, dia merutuk acara tak jelas yang mau tak mau harus dia ikuti. Acara reality show di stasiun TV swasta baru yang bertajuk mak comblang, yang di peruntukan bagi para musafir cinta. Acara itu bernama..

.

 **Rumah Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _"RUMAH JODOH?!"_

 _Kuroko menutup mulutnya cepat. Membungkuk sopan pada orang-orang yang terkejut akan teriakannya, kemudian segera berlalu dari ruang dosen. Dia berjalan ke koridor perpustakaan yang sepi- yang tak jauh dari ruang dosen, dan melanjutkan kembali percakapan via telponnya dengan seseorang yang jauh di Jepang._

 _"A-apa? Kenapa aku bisa masuk acara tak jelas begitu Kise kun?" Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Tak habis pikir kenapa teman kuningnya itu berbuat seenaknya tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu._

 _"Aaa... jangan khawatir Kurokocchi, aku juga pesertanya kokk~" suara riang dan ringan itu merasuki gendang telinga Kuroko . Membuatnya rasa kesalnya naik menjadi berkali-kali lipat._

 _"Kise kun, aku tak akan mengikuti acara tak jelas begitu." ucap Kuroko. Nadanya terdengar serius._

 _"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak itu secara resmi Kurokocchi. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya atau kau harus ganti rugi."_

 _"Kenapa harus aku yang ganti rugi? Bukankah Kise kun sendiri yang melakukan penandatangan itu dengan hanko milikku."_

 _"Tapi Kurokocchi mengizinkan ku memakainya, kan?"_

 _"Tapi bukan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Kise kun sendiri meminjamnya untuk hal yang lain."_

 _"Aaa.. tak masalah Kurokocchi. Kau tak sendirian disana. Aku juga akan menemanimu sebagai pesertannya kok. Sudah, ya! Aku masih ada pemotretan. Ingat, jangan sampai kau tak datang, kecuali Kurokocchi ingin ganti rugi sebanyak lima puluh juta yen. Sampai jumpa tanggal dua belas desember nanti!"_

 _Tut.. tut.. tut..!_

 _Sambungan itu mati secara sepihak. Demi apa pun, Kuroko sangat ingin menenggelamkan Kise di kali Ciliwung saat ini juga! Lelaki itu meremas telpon genggamnya dengan resah. Apaan coba, Rumah Jodoh? Memangnya dia lelaki kesepian yang tak laku, sehingga butuh bantuan orang-orang untuk bisa menemukan jodohnya?!_

 _Kuroko menghela nafas, lelah. Ini sudah delapan tahun sejak dia meninggalkan jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Indonesia. Semuanya berjalan baik. Dia lulus sekolah di salah satu SMA internasional di Jakarta, melanjutkan kuliahnya di UI dan kemudian menjadi dosen sastra jepang paling muda untuk mahasiswa starata I di salah satu universitas swasta di bandung._

 _Apa memang sudah saatnya bagi Kuroko untuk kembali? Tapi, kenapa dia harus kembali dengan cara yang seperti ini, sih?! Kuroko merasa sangat terzholimi saat ini!_

 _Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan untaian benang kusut di otaknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke ruang dosen, sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya._

 _"Kuroko sensei"_

 _Kuroko menoleh. Menatap ke arah salah satu mahasiswanya- yang sama-sama orang jepang, berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Surai scarlet pemuda itu tampak lepek karena keringat. Tangan kanan lelaki itu tampak memeluk sebuah bola bundar berwarna orange. Kagami Taiga memang bukan mahasiswanya di jurusan sastra jepang. Lelaki itu lebih memilih masuk Fakultas Ilmu Keolahragaan di banding mempelajari bahasa jepang yang sudah sangat dia kuasai._

 _"Ada apa, Kagami kun?" tanya Kuroko tepat setelah Kagami sampai di hadapannya._

 _Kagami menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko . One on one yang dia lakukan bersama Himuro Tatsuya tadi cukup menguras tenagannya._

 _"Sensei," kata Kagami, pelan. Matanya melirik gugup ke arah Kuroko . "maukah kau kencan dengan ku hari minggu ini?"_

 _._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau, korokocchi? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena berhasil membuat seorang Kise Ryota bersusah payah menjemput mu ke bandara di tengah jadwalnya yang padat ini." ucap Kise. Lelaki itu duduk di belakang stir mobil dengan santai. Topi dan masker yang dia gunakan untuk menjemput Kuroko di bandara tadi, tergeletak pasrah di kursi belakang. Sedangkan orang yang di ajak bicara, menatap keluar kaca mobil. Memandangi kota metropolitan Tokyo yang tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali Ia tinggalkan.

Kise melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sudut mata. Dia sudah menduga jika pemuda itu masih marah padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mengacuhkan perkataannya sejak tadi. Hal itulah yang membuat Kise membanting stir mobilnya ke sebuah restoran. Dan berhasil, manik biru bagai batu _aquamarine_ itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Kise memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis kepada Kuroko. Sembari melepaskan sabuk pengaman pemuda itu, Kise menjawab kebingungan Kuroko...

"Bagaimana jika segelas _vannila_ _shake_? Aku sangat yakin kalau Kurokocchi tak bisa menemukan _vanilla_ _shake_ seenak milik Maji Burger di Indonesia."

Kuroko mendengus. Merasa kesal karena sogokan Kise yang terlalu murah. Tapi akhirnya tetap mengikuti lelaki itu keluar, saat Kise membukakan pintu penumpang miliknya.

Haah~! Ternyata harga diri Kuroko sensei hanya senilai segelas _vannila_ _shake_.

o-O-o

Midorima Shintarou menatap tajam sepupunya yang terus-menerus menampilkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melenyapkan cengir menyebalkan sepupu satu-satunya itu. Dia mengacak surai hijaunya. Menatap kembali _e-mail_ yang baru saja dia terima. Entah bagaimana dan dengan cara apa Furihata Kouki berhasil mendaftarkan dia sebagai salah satu peserta acara reality show abal-abal bertajuk mak comblang. Dia mendengus, kasar. Menatap kembali pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kouki, kenapa kau seenaknya mendaftarkan ku dalam acara aneh begitu?" tanya Midorima. Dia menahan diri supaya tak perlu melempar pemuda itu dengan pulpen yang menjadi item keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Itu bukan acara aneh Shintarou. Itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Tempat yang cocok untuk lelaki kesepian seperti mu." jawab Furihata, mengabaikan wajah Midorima yang tampak sangat masam.

"Siapa yang kesepian Furihata Kouki sialan?!" cukup sudah! Midorima sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah pemuda ini. selalu melakukan hal yang seenaknya. Dia pikir Midorima sekesepian itu apa, sampai butuh dicarikan jodoh?!

Furihata membuang muka. Tak peduli dengan Midorima yang mulai mengomel seperti wanita. Iris coklatnya menatap tak fokus pada ruangan serba putih itu. bau khas obat-obatan dan alkohol menggantung di udara. Beberapa meja disusun berderet di tengah ruangan. Loker-loker berbaris di bagian dalam. Alat-alat kesehatan dan beberapa jenis obat, tampak tersusun rapi di bagian samping. Ruangan ini memang di gunakan sebagai ruang istirahat, membuat laporan, dan berbagai fungsi lainnya bagi para dokter internship.

Furihata bergerak mendekati jendela. Jas putihnya yang sewarna dengan Midorima melambai, di terpa angin dingin sesaat dia membuka kaca jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Yang membawa butiran-butiran salju kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sensasi dingin langsung membelai kulit Furihata saat butiran kecil itu mengenainya.

"Tutup jendelanya, Kouki. Pemanasnya jadi tak berfungsi jika kau buka jendela lebar-lebar begitu."

Furihata menurut. Dia benar-benar akan menutu jendela itu, sebelum melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang tak asing baginya berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah sakit. maniknya memicing, memperjelas.

"Shintarou, pasienmu datang!" seru Furihata.

Midorima langsung berjalan cepat menuju jendela. Benar! Lelaki itu datang lagi. Sekalipun Midorima masih seorang dokter internship, tapi kemampuannya cukup hebat. Hal ini lah yang membuat lelaki itu mempercayakan Midorima untuk menjadi dokter pribadinya.

 _Apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Atau ada yang ingin dia konsultasikan dengan ku?,_ batinMidorima. Dia langsung bergegas keluar, mendatangi lelaki itu.

o-O-o

Murasakibara Atsushi tak pernah kepikiran tentang jodoh. Dia tak pernah berminat untuk mencari seseorang sebagai pendamping hidupnya atau pun seseorang yang akan menemani malam-malamnya yang monoton. Bagi lelaki itu, menghabiskan waktu di dapur restoran miliknya sudah amat sangat cukup tanpa perlu gangguan tak berguna seperti pasangan. Restoran itu memang bukan restoran mewah dan besar. Hanya sebuah restoran kecil dan nyaman, tempat di mana Murasakibara dapat bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan mentah yang tak enak, menjadi makanan super lezat yang pernah ada. Sekalipun restoran itu tak dapat menampung lebih dari 30 orang, tapi tak pernah sekalipun tempat itu sepi pengunjung. Di jam makan malam, kau dapat melihat bagaimana para pelanggan saling mengerti untuk bergantian memakai meja makan yang selalu penuh itu. Dan tak sama dengan tempat lain, restoran milik Murasakibara ini tak melayani pesan antar. Sehingga mau tak mau pengunjung harus datang langsung untuk membeli makanannya.

Hari ini Murasakibara sudah berencana untuk kembali bereksperimen dengan menu barunya. Kedatangan adik lelakinya yang kuliah di Indonesia, membuatnya ingin memasak makanan spesial untuk adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Tapi semua berubah, saat Akashi Seijuurou menyerang. Kedatangan lelaki bersurai merah itu membuat Murasakibara mau tak mau menunda rencananya. Lelaki beriris Ruby itu duduk di salah satu meja dengan arogannya. Pintu restoran masih di tutup rapat dengan tanda _close_ yang di sangkutkan di balik kaca, karena memang restoran itu hanya akan buka sekitar tiga jam lagi.

"Minumlah." Murasakibara meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Akashi. lelaki itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Sang Produser muda tanpa mau repot-repot meletakan kembali nampannya ke dapur.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Akashi. Pemuda itu menyerumput pelan tehnya.

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran, Akachin." jawab Murasakibara. Mata malasnya menatap tak gentar pada iris tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya meminta mu untuk menjadi chef di sana, Atsushi. Hanya beberapa hari saja."

Murasakibara menggeleng. Mau dikemana kan restoran kecilnya ini jika dia memenuhi permintaan Akashi. Ditutup? Lagipula tak hanya itu, kedatangan adik semata wayangnya dari Indonesia membuat Murasakibara hanya ingin menghabiskan di rumah. Bersama dengan adiknya yang pulang sesekali itu.

"Aku akan mengganti rugi semua pendapatan mu selama restoran ini tutup." rayu Akashi lagi. Bagaimana pun dia sangat ingin pemuda ini lah yang menjadi chef di tempat itu.

"Aku tak bisa, Akachin. Kalau restoran ini tutup, bagaimana dengan para pelanggan? Mereka akan makan apa nantinya?"

 _Tentu saja mereka akan cari makan ke tempat lain kan_ , batin Akashi, jengah. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Murasakibara menolak tawarannya. Kenapa lelaki ini tak menurut saja, sih? Padahal dulu dia tak pernah sekalipun membantah Akashi.

"Atsushi, kau tau jika aku han-"

"kakak.. apa sarapan ku sudah siap?" panggilan setengah teriakan dari pintu depan memotong ucapan Akashi. derap langkah terdengar bersamaan kemunculan sosok pemuda bersurai _scarlet_.

"Kaka-" pemuda itu langsung terdiam saat mendapati kakaknya sedang memiliki tamu. "Maaf mengganggu." ucapnya canggung, seraya membungkuk. Di langsung berjalan ke arah dapur sebelum di hentikan oleh Akashi.

"Kau.. adik Murasakibara?" tanya Akashi. Suaranya terdengar tak yakin. Dia menatap berganti-gantian pada Murasakibara dan Kagami. Raut bingung terpancar dari wajahnya. Murasakibara memiliki adik?

Kagami tak menjawab. Dia menatap Akashi yang tampak rapi dengan balutan jas kerjanya. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Murasakibara, meminta secara tersirat supaya kakaknya saja yang menjelaskan.

"Dia adik kandung ku Akachin." Jawab Murasakibara. Dia memberi isyarat pada Kagami untuk mendekat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagami Taiga. Dua puluh satu tahun. _Yoroshiku."_

Akashi menatap pemuda yang membungkuk memperkenalkan diri itu. nama keluarga, wajah, bahkan warna rambut mereka berbeda. Dan lagi, Murasakibara tak pernah sekali pun bercerita jika dia memiliki seorang adik kandung. Akashi pikir temannya itu hanya seorang anak tunggal.

"Kami memiliki ibu yang berbeda." Jelas Murasakibara tatkala melihat wajah bingung Akashi. Kagami Taiga duduk di sebelahnya dengan sopan.

"Ibu yang berbeda?" ulang Akashi. Menuntut secara sopan penjelasan dari teman baiknya itu.

"Ayahku menikahi ibu Taiga atas perjodohan orang tua. Padahal saat itu ibu dan ayah ku sedang berpacaran. Ayah tak pernah tau bahwa saat dia meninggalkan ibu, ibu sedang mengandung diriku. Saat aku berumur tiga tahun, ibu menyerahkan ku pada ayah karena suami barunya menolak kehadiran ku. Walau menyebalkan karena ibu lebih memilih membuangku, aku sangat bersyukur ibu tiri ku adalah orang yang baik. Kehadiranku di terima dengan lapang dada di keluarga ayahku. Tapi, aku tetap memakai marga ibuku atas perintah ayah. Supaya aku tak melupakan ibu, yang bahkan sampai hari ini tak pernah menemuiku lagi"

Akashi terkesiap. Tak pernah tau jika teman baiknya itu memiliki masa lalu yang sulit. Dia berdehem canggung dan menyeruput kembali tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tak masalah, Akachin. Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak begitu" kata Murasakibara. Dia dapat melihat raut Akashi yang merasa bersalah memintanya bercerita. "Aku hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Lagi pula, aku jadi memiliki seorang adik. Aku sangat beruntung, kan?" lanjutnya ringan. Tangan besarnya mengacak pelan surai _scarlet_ adiknya. Menghadirkan rengutan pelan dari adik semata wayangnya.

Akashi menatap interaksi itu. dia dapat melihat bagaimana Murasakibara sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ah, Akashi jadi punya ide!

"Kagami.. Taiga." panggil Akashi pelan-pelan. Seakan takut salah ucap nama. Suara itu membuat dua orang di depannya kembali menatap dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memiliki pacar?" tanya Akashi. kalimat itu menimbulkan gurat bingung di wajah Kagami. Untuk apa lelaki di hadapannya bertanya tentang pacar?

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Murasakibara menatap Akashi. _'Jangan bilang jika akachin mau menggunakan Taiga untuk membuat ku menerima tawarannya.'_

"Aku seorang Produser TV. Ayah ku baru saja membuka stasiun TV swasta baru. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab pada salah satu acara di sana. Nama acara itu 'Rumah Jodoh'. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membuat mu menjadi salah satu pesertanya dengan syarat, kau harus membawa Atsushi untuk menjadi chef di sana."

Oh, _crep_! Dugaan Murasakibara tepat sekali!

o-O-o

Kise Ryota tak pernah benar-benar mengerti tentang cinta. Tak tau apa yang sebenarnya disebut pengorbanan dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali pacaran, tapi tak sekalipun dia menganggap bahwa itu cinta. Baginya, kencan dengan seseorang untuk bersenang-senang adalah kewajaran dalam dunia model miliknya. Wajah tampan, kepopuleran, dan pergaulan yang luas membuat dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Bukan sekali dua kali Ia berkencan dengan dua atau tiga orang sekaligus. ingat, itu hanya permainan! Tak perlu memakai hati.

Tapi dia sungguh tak paham, saat mendengar kepindahan teman baiknya di sewaktu mereka sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Awalnya Kise berpikir jika kepergian Kuroko memang untuk menimba ilmu di tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak Kuroko resmi pindah dari SMA seirin, terjadi perubahan yang besar pada Akashi Seijuurou yang setau Kise adalah sahabat Kuroko sejak kecil. Kabar yang berhembus mengatakan jika kepergian Kuroko karena tak tahan melihat Akashi pacaran dengan Furihata Kouki. Tapi, di saat yang sama entah kenapa Akashi dan Furihata bersikap seakan tak saling mengenal. Kise jadi stres sendiri. Mana waktu itu Kuroko tak pernah membalas _e-mail_ nya lagi. Kise jadi tak bisa bertanya apa pun pada siapa pun tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kise menatap lelaki bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu dengan lembut. Haahh.. sudahlah! Yang penting teman baiknya ini sudah kembali ke jepang. Walau.. dengan cara yang tak biasa sih. Iya, tak biasa! Bukan licik.

Kise berpaling. Menatap ke balik dinding kaca Magi Burger. Irisnya yang berwarna _fawn_ menyapu jalan raya di luar sana. Mobil-mobil dan pejalan kaki tampak mulai padat. Dia melirik satuan waktu di tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek arloji _pearl_ miliknya menunjuk ke angka 5. Cuaca mendung ala musim dingin membuat Kise tak sadar jika hari sudah cukup sore.

"Kurokocchi, habiskan burger mu!"

Kuroko hanya melayangkan tatapan datar pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Tangan kanannya mendorong burger itu menjauh, ia kenyang saat ini. Segelas _vannila_ _shake_ dan kentang goreng sudah cukup mengganjal perutnya. Tindakannya itu menghasilkan renggutan dari Kise, tapi tak dia acuhkan. Dia melemaskan punggungnya dan bersandar santai pada kursi. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya berkeliling, menatap pemandangan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan. Beberapa perubahan tertangkap jelas di manik matanya. Dia kembali meyeruput _vannila_ _shake_ -nya. ' _Aah.. setidaknya tak semua hal di Maji Burger berubah.'_

"Kenapa Kise kun melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko. Itu suara pertama yang dia keluarkan sejak sampai di jepang. Kise langsung tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Tak ada alasan khusus." Kise angkat bahu, "Bersenang-senang." jawabnya ringan.

Kuroko mendecih. Dia tak merasa senang sedikitpun.

"Jika Kise kun ingin bersenang-senang, setidaknya lakukan lah sendiri. Jangan merepotkan orang lain."

"Kau pasti akan menikmatinya, Kurokocchi. Lagipula, ini liburan! Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu didesa paling selatan jepang?"

Kuroko tersentak. A-apa? Desa? Paling selatan jepang?

"Desa paling selatan jepang?" Kuroko bertanya menuntut.

Kise langsung menampilkan wajah terkejut. Pura-pura!

"Eehhh.. Kurokocchi belum tau ya, kalau tempat syuting kita akan dilakukan di desa?" Ucap Kise. Wajahnya kembali berubah santai "Kita di sana sampai syuting selesai lho.. asik kan!" lanjutnya. Cengiran tak bersalah mengembang di wajah tampan miliknya.

' _Asik ndas mu!'_ batin kuroko. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya bicara seperti itu.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas, pasrah. Rasanya percuma protes, toh kontraknya sudah di tandatangani secara tak bertanggung jawab oleh pemuda di depannya. Dan percuma marah, pemuda itu bahkan tak merasa bersalah.

Kuroko menyedot kembali vannila shake-nya. Tak sengaja, irisnya menangkap lelaki bersurai _navy_ duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. lelaki itu masuk ke maji burger tak lama setelah Ia dan Kise masuk. Lelaki itu duduk sendirian. Dia hanya memesan _cola_ dan kentang goreng. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, kenapa sedari tadi Kuroko merasa lelaki itu seperti mengawasinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Kuroko mencoba menatap terang-terangan pada sosok _navy_ di depannya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan intens. Tindakan itu membuahkan hasil. Tampaknya lelaki itu mengerti jika Kuroko menyadari perbuatannya. Di kemudian bergegas berdiri. Memasang topi hitam miliknya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lelaki itu pun berlalu dari maji burger.

Kuroko masih memperhatikan gerak gerik lelaki _navy_ itu sampai tak kelihatan lagi di belokan jalan. Dia merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelum disini. Tapi dimana? Dia baru sampai di tokyo siang ini. Indonesia, kah?

"Kurokocchi, jika kau sudah selesai sebaiknya kita pulang. Tampaknya mau hujan."

Suara Kise menarik kembali Kuroko dari pikirannya. Dia menatap pemuda yang sibuk dengan handphonenya itu. Matanya melirik keluar. Ah, benar! Gumpalan kapas abu-abu tua sudah bergelayut manja di atas sana. Kuroko bergegas berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, Kise kun." ucapnya.

Sesaat keluar dari pintu masuk maji burger, Kuroko akhirnya ingat. lelaki itu juga ada di bandara haneda tadi siang!

o-O-o

Aroma kafein menyebar melingkupi ruangan itu. Suasananya remang, beberapa lampu sudah di matikan hingga menyisakan lampu-lampu hias dengan watt kecil. Waktu sudah cukup larut memang, sehingga tanda _close_ sudah di gantung di pintu kedai kopi itu. Denting gelas yang bertabrakan dengan mug _aluminium_ menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Pemuda dengan seragam baristanya meletakan kopi yang baru saja selesai Ia racik di hadapan pengunjung _private_ -nya. Lelaki yang duduk di _mini_ _bar_ itu langsung menyeruput kopinya pelan. Menikmati bagaimana setiap partikel kafein itu menginvasi mulutnya.

"Pck! Enak.. seperti biasanya." ujar lelaki itu, berdecah. irisnya menatap pada sosok barista yang bersandar santai di depannya. Tak ada jawaban apa pun. Lelaki itu kembali menyesap kopinya. Mengabaikan bagaimana keheningan mengambil alih keadaan.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Furihata."

Suara itu mengambil alih perhatian lelaki bersurai coklat yang asik menikmati kopinya. lelaki yang di panggil Furihata itu hanya menampilkan senyum tak berdosa. Maniknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap tajam ke lawan bicaranya. Dia kembali menyesap kopi yang sejak tadi masih dia pegang.

"Jadi, kau akan ke sana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan internship mu?" barista itu melangkah perlahan, mendekat. Ia menupang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya ke meja _bar_. Dia menatap lurus dokter internship di depannya.

"Tak masalah. Internship kami sudah akan selesai lusa." Jawab Furihata. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kopinya pelan.

"Kau tak membuat laporan? Mengurus surat izin praktek mu?" tanya barista itu lagi.

"Aku akan mengurusnya setelah tahun baru."

Barista itu menghela nafas. Dia melangkah mundur sambil berpangku tangan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan berpartisipasi dalam acara itu? Ku dengar Akashi adalah Produsernya?"

"Hmm.. ya, begitulah." Furihata meletakkan gelasnya. "Dia juga ikut sebagai peserta."

Iris _arctic_ barista di depannya berputar, jengah.

"Dan, atas dasar apa kau berpikir menyeret ku ikut sebagai peserta acara tak jelas itu?"

Furihata kembali memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya.

"Tak masalah, kan? Bukankah 'Rumah Jodoh terdengar menarik."

Dan barista itu tak sanggup menahan diri untuk mendengus saat senyum licik keluar dari bibir pelanggannya itu.

o-O-o

Momoi Satsuki stres! Iya, benar. Dia amat sangat stres sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika beberapa hari lagi mereka akan mulai syuting 'Rumah Jodoh' tapi dua kameramennya yang akan dia bawa ke sana bukannya bersiap-siap malah asik main COC. Oh, sial! Tak bisakah mereka serius sebentar saja.

Drrrrtttt...!

Getaran handphone yang sedang dalam mode _silent_ di saku tasnya mengalihkan perhatian wanita berambut merah muda itu dari tupukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Ia menatap layarnya sejenak, melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Ya Akashi kun?" sapanya. Sapaan itu berhasil mengambil alih fokus kedua rekannya. Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi melangkah mendekat ke mejanya. Mencoba menguping omongan bosnya dengan rekan wanita satu-satunya mereka.

" _Apa semua persiapannya sudah selesai, Satsuki?"_ terdengar suara dari ujung telpon.

"Sembilan puluh persen sudah beres. Lusa kami akan berangkat duluan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan melakukan pengecekan terakhir." Jawab Momoi.

" _Bagaimana dengan peserta?"_

"Mereka akan berangkat sendiri-sendiri, Akashi kun. Kami sudah mengirim rute perjalanannya bersamaan dengan _e-mail."_

" _Hmm.. kameramen kita? Mereka sudah melakukan persiapan?"_

Momoi menatap kedua rekannya yang mendadak menangkupkan tangan dengan wajah memelas supaya Momoi tak memberi tau bos mereka jika persiapan kedua kameramen itu belum beres sedikitpun. Gadis itu memutar matanya.

"Jangan khawatir Akashi kun, semua sudah beres." jawab momoi akhirnya. Tak tega juga jika kedua lelaki pemalas di depannya kena hukum Akashi yang terkenal tak punya hati kalau sedang marah.

" _Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu."_

Tut.. tut.. tut..!

Sambungan itu terputus. Menyisakan wajah lega pada dua lelaki di runagan itu. Momoi menatap tajam kedua rekannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan persiapan kalian, atau aku tak akan melindungi perbuatan bodoh kalian lagi!" perintahnya.

Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu bertatapan. Kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa empuk di sana. Kembali main COC tanpa mempedulikan peringatan dari rekan perempuan mereka. Haah.. ini sudah cukup malam. Kalau besok masih bisa, kenapa harus beres sekarang, kan?

Momoi menatap nyalang. Tapi tatapan itu tak berguna saat target tatapannya malah fokus pada layar datar di tangan mereka masing-masing. Gadis itu dapat merasakan bagaimana amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Imayoshi! Kasamatsu! Cepat selesaikan atau aku akan telpon Akashi kun sekarang juga!"

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Balasan review buat yang gak login..

no name: oke.. ini udah lanjut :D

ObeyCarly: haha.. iya, ntar aku datangin deh kagaminya ;)

Miku: iya, aku juga sama. Ntar kita bikin akashi ngenes dulu kali ya :D

Aka to Kuro: iya, akashi ingkar janji! Huh. Eh, kamu bundanya kuroko? Jadi kamu yang kasih izin kuroko pindah ke luar negeri? Iya, kamu kan yang kasih izin? Cepat ngaku! #apaini? Haha.. oke, ini udah lanjut :D

mai-chan: iya, aku juga bingung ini fic apa #ehh haha, oke.. tunggu moment akakurnya ya.. :D

blankstranger: aduh, hati kamu belum hancur kan blank? Ini udah lanjut kok :D

yuki: Haha.. posisinya juga sulit kok :D

seidocamui: iya :D baca yang ini juga ya :D

Faira: akashi menderita? Oke sip! Haha :D

Guest: bagian mereka ngomong di kafe itu.. adalah bagian yang bikin sakit kepala! Serius, aku sampe mual sama chapter 2 kemaren karena harus baca berulang kali supaya tetap nyambung.. :3 ini udah update, baca ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: ah, gila! Aku beneran gak tau musti ngomong apa.. :3

chapter kemaren ngecewain banget ya? Haha.. maaf maaf.. (^/\^)

sebenarnya chapter kemaren berisikan pengenalan tokoh baru dan alasan-alasan kenapa mereka bisa jadi peserta.

Di sana juga aku selipin poin penting lainnya tentang rahasia yang masih aku simpan di cerita ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal meramu plotnya dengan baik.

Ya, memang sih kalo aku perhatiin ada beberapa hal yang pasti bikin kalian bingung ama chapter kemaren, hal ini juga udah di sampein lewat review oleh banyak pembaca.

Aduh.. aku beneran bingung mau bilang apa di sini, Cuma jika kalian berpikir cerita ini cukup ringan mungkin kalian salah.

Cerita ini memang gak berat-berat banget, tapi aku rasa gak cukup ringan juga.

Jadi untuk ke depannya, aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi biar kalian semua nyaman membacanya.

Oya satu lagi, untuk masalah pair.. selain pair utama akakuro aku gak janji bakal bikin semua pair _mainstream_. Ada beberapa yang bakal jadi yang _anti_ - _mainstream_.

Mungkin untuk sekarang itu dulu yang bisa aku kasih tau.

Sekali lagi aku beneran minta maaf bikin kalian kecewa di chapter kemaren.

Cuma ya, aku tetap bakal menyelesaikan fic ini.

Jika cara aku bercerita membuat kalian bingung, maka aku pikir gak ada pilihan lain selain menyelesaikan ceritanya secepatnya.

Tapi karena aku juga mahasiswa semester 5, kadang jadi sulit untuk bagi waktu antara tugas ama nulis fic. Tapi bakal aku usahain tiap minggu bisa update kok. Yah.. kalo telat paling lewat-lewat dikit sih harinya :D

Terakhir, makasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau membaca ^^ #bow

.

.

 **Rumah Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Kuroko melongo. Di sebelahnya, Kise Ryota juga mengeluarkan ekspreksi yang sama. Kedua anak _edo_ itu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Delman. Oke, ulangi DEL-MAN!

Mereka sudah sampai di pulau Hateruma. Di pulau paling indah di Jepang inilah acara reality show 'Rumah Jodoh' akan melakukan syuting. Awalnya mereka menaiki pesawat dari Tokyo menuju pulau Ishigaki, dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kapal feri menuju pulau Hateruma. Sesampainya di pelabuhan, siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka akan disambut oleh sebuah delman. Sejujurnya, mereka sedikit tidak percaya, namun karton yang bertuliskan nama mereka berdua terbentang lebar di pegang oleh seorang pak kusir berseragam pink yang tersenyum lebar. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Saling bicara secara tersirat jika pak kusir itu memang menunggu mereka. Kemudian sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah, keduanya menyeret koper masing-masing menuju delman yang sudah di hias dengan pita dan rumbai-rumbai berwarna pink-juga.

"Kurokocchi, tidak kah kau merasa jika kita tampak seperti sedang _honeymoon_?" ucap Kise. Wajahnya merah padam saat beberapa orang wanita paruh baya-yang tampaknya penduduk asli di sana- menunjuk-nunjuk mereka terang-terangan. Kuroko sendiri tak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi wajahnya tak kalah merah dari Kise.

"Selamat datang di pulau Hateruma, para pejuang cinta! Tempat yang tepat untuk mencari cinta sejati!" seru pak kusir, menyambut mereka dengan wajah yang sangat antusias. Cengirannya makin lebar saat menatap wajah kedua pemuda di depannya yang tampak merah padam. _'ahh.. pasangan muda yang masih malu-malu.'_ Pikirnya, salah paham.

"Haha.. kalian tak perlu canggung begitu. Kalian bukan pasangan pertama yang sampai. Sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang sudah ku antar. Bahkan di dalam sana masih ada satu pasangan lagi yang menolak ku antar duluan. Mereka bilang ingin menunggu kalian. Ayo ayo, kita segera berangkat saja. Kalian pasti malu jadi tontonan begini." Kata pak kusir, akhirnya sadar jika kedua pemuda di depannya sudah jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di pelabuhan. Saat Momoi Satsuki menunjuknya menjadi 'supir' pribadi yang akan mengantar para peserta menuju lokasi syuting, pak kusir yang umurnya hampir setengah abad ini begitu bersemangat. Dia berkata jika melihat pasangan baru mengingatkannya akan masa mudanya dulu. Saking bersemangatnya, dia bahkan menghias delman miliknya tanpa di minta. Sungguh kurang kerjaan!

Kise dan Kuroko bertatapan lagi. Siapa yang menunggu mereka? Perasaan, mereka belum kenal peserta lainnya deh.

"Sudah ku katakan jika kami bukan pasangan, pak kusir!"

Ketiga orang itu langsung menengok ke arah delman. Delman itu terparkir menyamping. Di bagian samping dekat kursi penumpang di tutupi gorden yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink. Nampak siluet dua orang di dalam sana.

Sreettt..!

Gorden itu tersibak. Menampilkan surai hijau dan surai coklat.

"Tolong di ingat. Kami ini bukan pasangan!" lagi-lagi terdengar kalimat penuh tekanan dari pemuda berkacamata. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Kuroko _senpai_.. Kise _senpai_.. _hisashiburi_!" seru Furihata Kouki.

Kuroko menatap terkejut. Demi apa, kenapa dia juga ada di sini?

"Yo..! _Hisashiburi_ Furihata!" balas Kise tak kalah riang. Dia melakukan itu karena dapat melihat bagaimana Kuroko langsung membeku saat melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Kise hanya mengira temannya ini masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dengan ikhlas.

"Hahaha.. saat menyenangkan bisa melihat dua pasangan yang penuh semangat seperti kalian." Kata pak kusir. Dia mengambil koper Kuroko dan Kise, lalu menaikkannya ke atas delman.

Midorima mencoba menahan diri. Sudah berapa kali dia memberi tau bapak tua ini bahwa dia dan Furihata bukan pasangan?! Kenapa tak di acuhkan sama sekali, sih!

"Ayo, kalian lekas naik." kata pak kusir sambil menatap Kuroko dan Kise yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. "Biar aku bisa mengantar kalian ke sarang penuh cinta di tepian pulau Hateruma! Hahaha.."

Keempat pemuda itu tak dapat menahan diri memutar matanya. Pak kusir ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?

.

.

Delman itu bergoyang saat kedua pemuda biru dan kuning itu naik. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Midorima dan Furihata. Furihata memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kuroko, yang di balas dengan canggung. Di sampingnya, Midorima duduk di hadapan Kise. Kise tersenyum pada Midorima. Mencoba bersikap ramah pada mantan adik kelasnya dulu.

Buang muka!

Bukannya membalas keramahan mantan kakak kelasnya yang model terkenal itu, Midorima malah langsung membuang muka. Membuat Kise melotot. Apa-apaan pemuda hijau ini? seharusnya dia bangga bisa dapat senyum manis seorang Kise Ryota.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. apa kalian siap menyongsong masa depan yang cerah?" seru pak kusir yang sudah duduk di bagian depan kereta.

Keempat pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya saling berpandangan. Haah..?

"Kita akan melewati pantai, jalan setapak, kemudian sampai di sarang cinta kalian. Jadi, kemanakah pertama kali kita akan pergi?" tanya penuh semangat itu terdengar konyol di indra pendengaran keempat penumpangnya.

Keempat pemuda di belakangnya kembali berpandangan. Mereka tak salah acara kan? Siapa tau mungkin mereka menyasar ke salah satu acara kartun anak kecil bawel yang suka berpetualang bersama monyetnya.

"Katakan dengan lantang, anak-anak! Jika kalian tak mengatakan dengan lantang, maka Alga-Ando tak bisa membawa kita ke tempat tujuan!" pak kusir menunjuk kedua kudanya. Yang satu berwarna hitam, yang satu berwarna putih. "mereka ini pacaran, lho." terang pak kusir, nggak penting.

Oh, _crep_! Bahkan kuda pun homo!

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" seru pak kusir, lagi.

"Ke pantai." sahut Kise dan Furihata, pelan. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Midorima hanya diam, tak mempedulikan pak kusir yang aneh itu.

"Katakan dengan kompak, anak-anak! Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Pantai!" kali ini Kise dan Furihata menaikan nada suaranya agak keras.

"Katakan bersama dengan kompak!" perintah pak kusir sambil berbalik menunjuk Midorima dan Kuroko dengan pelecut kudanya. Yang di tunjuk langsung berjengit. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"PANTAIII!" kali ini diucapkan oleh keempat penumpangnya dengan sangat semangat, membuat pak kusir tersenyum sumringah. Ah, sebenarnya mereka berempat hanya takut saja jika pelecut itu salah sasaran.

"BAIKLAH! AYO PEJUANG CINTA, KITA BERANGKAT MENUJU PANTAI!"

Oh sungguh, pak kusir ini sudah tak tertolong lagi!

.

.

Derap ladam (sepatu kuda) yang beradu dengan tanah menjadi satu-satunya suara. Setelah melewati jalan raya kurang lebih lima ratus meter, akhirnya delman ini sampai juga di pantai. Mereka menyisiri pinggiran pantai dengan pasir putih nan tampak halus. Angin laut berhembus sepoi-sepoi menghantarkan aroma khas yang menyegarkan. Sejauh mata memandang, _gradasi_ perpaduan biru laut dan biru langit tampak sangat kontras. Deburan ombak yang saling berlomba mencapai bibir pantai menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Awan-awan putih bergulung manja di beberapa tempat terpisah, tepat di atas laut nan eksotis itu. Tak heran, syuting mereka di lakukan di sini. Tempat ini memang cocok untuk bersenang-senang, dan mencari pacar.

Jika sebelah kanan mereka disuguhi laut yang menyatu langsung dengan samudra pasifik, maka di sebelah kiri mereka dipenuhi jajaran pohon yang berbaris rapi. Beberapa burung terbang rendah di sana. Sungguh, keempat pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyesal datang ke tempat bak surga ini.

"Jadi, Kuroko _senpai_ juga ikut acara ini?" tanya Furihata, membuka percakapan.

Kuroko menoleh. Iris matanya yang sewarna dengan laut melihat ke arah Furihata. Sejujurnya, dia bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini? Apa dia sudah putus dengan Akashi?

Kuroko mengangguk. Merasa berat untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Derap kaki kuda membuat delman itu bergoyang pelan. Mereka berempat serasa di ayun dengan lembut. Furihata menatap Kuroko intens. Memantri wujud kakak kelasnya dalam ingatannya. Kuroko masih tampak sama. Hanya wajahnya yang tampak lebih dewasa. Dia masih dengan sikapnya di masa lalu. Itu gambaran sekilas yang dapat di tangkap oleh psikolog muda ini.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini, Furihata kun?" Kuroko mencoba menemukan suaranya. Awalnya terdengar pecah, membuat Kuroko merasa malu jikalau pemuda di depannya sadar akan kecanggungannya.

Furihata tersenyum. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjadi psikolog. Baginya, membaca karakter dan perasaan seseorang sudah seperti bakat bawaan lahir. Dan tentu saja, dia sangat menyadari jika pemuda di depannya ini tampak risih dengan keberadaannya. Dia menarik nafas. Mencoba merasakan oksigen bebas polusi di sekitarnya. Sekaligus, mencoba merilekskan diri dari suasana tegang yang Kuroko ciptakan. "Dengan alasan yang sama dengan mu, _senpai._ " jawabnya.

' _Aku kan kena tipu Kise kun.'_ batin Kuroko, kesal. Namun dia paham, yang di maksud oleh Furihata adalah jika lelaki itu datang untuk mencoba mendapatkan jodohnya. Lalu, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Akashi?

"Aku baru tau jika jepang memiliki tempat yang sangat eksotis seperti ini. _Sugoi_!" seru Kise. Suaranya yang lantang menarik empat pasang mata lain di sana. Dia menjulurkan sebagian tubuhnya keluar dari bagian belakang delman yang tak memiliki penghalang apa pun. Merasakan cahaya matahari yang beradu langsung dengan hembusan lembut angin laut. Tangan kirinya memegang tiang delman dan tangan kanannya di bentangkan lebar. "UUUUWWWOOOO! SUGOOOOIIIII!" teriaknya menghadap ke laut lepas. Iris _fawn_ miliknya tampak berbinar, senyum lebar pun seakan terpantri abadi di wajah _ikemen_ -nya.

Kuroko menatap ulah Kise dengan seyum kecil. Wajar saja dia merasa sesenang ini, jadwalnya yang padat pasti membuat lelaki itu kekurangan waktu untuk liburan. Setidaknya, penyesalan Kuroko sedikit berkurang melihat temannya sebahagia itu. Tampaknya, 'Rumah Jodoh' tak buruk-buruk amat.

"Berisik!" tegur Midorima yang tak tahan mendengar teriakan Kise yang seperti baru pertama kali ke pantai. Teguran itu membuat Kise merenggut. Masih sambil perpegangan, di tatapnya mantan _kouhai_ -nya itu lamat-lamat.

"Bilang saja kau iri!" cela Kise. "Lelaki _tsundere_ seperti mu mana bisa bebas berekspresi." lanjutnya.

 _Twich_!

Dua sudut siku-siku mampir di kening mulus lelaki berkacamata itu. Apa dia bilang? Midorima tak memiliki kebebasan berekspresi?

"Jika bebas berekspresi itu adalah berteriak seperti orang bodoh dan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, maka aku akan berada di garis depan untuk menentangnya." Balas Midorima.

"Aku baru tau jika kau orang yang suka membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting, Shintarou. Ku kira kau hanya sibuk mengurus dirimu sendiri" Kata Furihata. Iris coklatnya menatap jenaka pada Midorima. Dan Midorima tau, sepupu tak jelasnya itu sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Midorima membuang pandangannya pada bagian belakang delman di sebelah kanannya. Tak menggubris godaan menyebalkan Furihata Kouki.

"Ku rasa Midorima kun benar. Kise kun, jangan terlalu berlebihan!" Ucap Kuroko. Membuat ketiga orang di sana langsung melihat ke arahnya. Sesaat, Midorima merasa jika Kuroko benar-benar jiplakan malaikat, sebelum.."Tapi Midorima kun tak punya selera. Bagaimana hanya bersikap biasa saja melihat pemandangan sebagus ini. Walau tak seterkenal bali dan lombok, ku pikir pulau ini tak kalah indah." Lanjutnya.

"Buwahahahaha..!"

Kise dan Furihata terbahak keras. Kise bahkan kembali duduk dan memegangi perutnya. Oh.. ya ampun, Kuroko sangat pandai menghancurkan _mood_ seseorang. Lihat saja Midorima yang sekarang berwajah sangat masam.

Midorima menatap Kuroko. Merasa kesal dengan lelaki itu. Siapa orang yang bilang jika Kuroko jiplakan malaikat? Midorima bersumpah akan menenggelamkannya ke laut. Lagi pula, jika dirinya tak punya selera, lalu pemuda itu apa? Tak punya ekspresi?!

"Hahaha.." terdengar kekehan dari arah depan. Pak kusir memegangi tali kudanya dengan erat. "Kalian harus bangga bisa sampai di sini. Pulau Hateruma ini masuk dalam '501 Pulau Yang Harus Dikunjungi' versi _Bounty_ _Books_." Katanya pamer, penuh rasa bangga.

"benarkah? Pantas, tempat ini begitu luar biasa!" Kise masih tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Membuat Midorima mendecih pelan.

Memang kenapa jika pulau ini masuk dalam daftar _bounty_ _books_? Paling tiga hari tinggal di sini juga sudah bosan. Pantai ya pantai. Hanya terdiri dari laut dan pasir. Di Tokyo juga ada. Bahkan lebih keren, pantai buatan _indoor_.

"Tentu saja!" sahut pak kusir. "Jepang bukan hanya Harajuku dan Kyoto. Sekarang ini pemerintah daerah sedang giat-giatnya mengadakan promosi untuk pulau Hateruma. Di tambah lagi dengan adanya pantai Nishi., kami yakin banyak wisatawan yang akan datang berlibur ke sini. Pulau Hiteruma dan pantai Nishi di daulat sebagai pulau paling indah dan pantai paling indah di Jepang. Di tambah lagi daerah sini yang tenang dan jauh dari keramain, sangat cocok untuk berlibur." Terangnya.

Keempat pemuda di belakangnya manggut-manggut. Merasa konyol karena sebagai orang Jepang, mereka bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Ahh.. jika aku tau dari dulu, aku tak perlu ke eropa setiap tahun hanya untuk liburan." Raung Kise. Tak jelas, antara menyesal atau pamer.

"Anak muda sekarang memang lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk mengejar tempat-tempat lain di luar sana. Padahal di daerahnya sendiri masih banyak tempat yang belum dia kunjungi dan tak kalah bagus. kalau orang bilang istilahnya.. hmm.. 'Rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau'. begitulah" kata pak kusir. Dia menghela nafas, seakan prihatin.

Ucapan pak kusir itu menohok keempat penumpangnya. Merasa tersindir sekaligus malu.

"Tapi pak kusir, yang hijau bukan hanya rumput tetangga. Tapi juga kepalanya Midorimacchi" cetus Kise. Lelaki itu menikmati bagaimana wajah mantan adik kelasnya itu kembali jengkel.

"Khh.." tawa tertahan terdengar dari Furihata. Membuat Midorima menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Tak perlu di tah-"

"Buwahaha.." tawa keras itu menghentikan ucapan Midorima. Bahkan Kuroko pun ikut tertawa kecil. Membuat Midorima mendengus tak suka.

"Kise _senpai_ , rambut Midorima itu melambangkan _go_ _green_. Jangan di hina!" Furihata menatap Kise dengan tajam, namun pandangan itu penuh rasa geli.

"Benarkah? Astaga, aku tak tau jika Midorimacchi sepeduli itu pada bumi. Perlukah kita mengangkatnya menjadi duta _go_ _green_?" sahut Kise.

"Itu usul yang bagus. aku akan mencoba kirim surat pada pemerintah sekembalinya kita ke Tokyo nanti"

Kuroko menatap interaksi Kise dan Furihata yang tampak puas menyerang Midorima. Tawa keras menjadi balasan dari Kise untuk ucapan Furihata. Senyum kecil masih bertengger di mulutnya. Midorima sendiri memilih membuang mukanya ke arah yang belakang delman. Tak mempedulikan dua makhluk rese yang menertawakannya.

"Kuroko _senpai_ sendiri bagaimana? Apa Bali lebih keren?" tanya Furihata, setelah tawanya berhenti.

Kuroko menatap iris Furihata yang di jejali rasa penasaran.

"Berbeda, Furihata kun. Bali penuh dengan ciri khas Indonesia dan ramai, sedangkan pulau ini sangat khas Jepang dan sepi. Bali dan Hateruma adalah dua alternatif berbeda sesuai dengan tujuan wisata. Kau ingin suasana yang tenang, atau yang ramai." Jawab Kuroko. Matanya menerawang mengingat pesona keindahan Bali yang sudah beberapa kali dia kunjungi.

"Aku sangat ingin ke Bali suatu hari nanti." ucap Furihata. "Ku dengar ombaknya sangat bagus untuk _surfing._ " lanjutnya.

"Itu benar. Namun Bali bukan satu-satunya laut dengan ombak bagus di Indonesia. Akan ku tunjukan tempat yang lain padamu jika kau berkunjung ke indonesia."

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya Kuroko _senpai_ menjanjikan ku liburan bersama? Oh, aku sangat senang!" seru Furihata. Tubuhnya di condongkan ke arah Kuroko menuntut jawaban.

Kuroko terdiam. Oh tidak, karena terbawa suasana dia jadi bicara yang bukan-bukan.

" _Senpai_ , kau janji kan?" tuntutnya, memaksa pemuda di depannya berjanji.

Kuroko menyesali ucapannya. Tapi perkataan tak bisa di tarik kan? Dengan terpaksa dia mengangguk pelan. Mengabaikan sorak senang dari pemuda di depannya.

Kise melihat interaksi itu. Awalnya dia cukup lega melihat Kuroko yang mulai tampak santai, tapi melihat Kuroko yang tak mengeluarkan raut senang setelah mengangguk membuat Kise sadar jika Kuroko masih belum sepenuhnya nyaman. Haah.. tampaknya ini membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar.

"Ehmm.. nak," panggilan pak kusir mengalihkan perhatian keempat pemuda itu. "ada yang mau saya tanyakan tentang Bali padamu" katanya ragu sambil berbalik melihat Kuroko.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengira-ngira apa yang ingin di tanyakan pak kusir itu padanya. Apa bapak ini ingin membandingkan pulau Hateruma dengan pulau Bali? Ketiga pemuda lainnya juga menatap pak kusir yang tampak berpikir keras itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin menegur Kuroko dan Furihata yang malah membicarakan pulau lain di tempat yang sangat di banggakannya ini?

"Ehhmm..." pak kusir tampak ragu. "Saya mau tanya, Indonesia itu.. dimananya Bali ya?"

Krik krik krik!

Ah, sudahlah...!

o-O-o

Setelah melewati jalan setapak rindang yang di kelilingi hutan, mereka sampai juga di sarang cin- maksudnya, lokasi syuting 'Rumah Jodoh'. Rumah bata sederhana itu tampak sangat luas namun hanya satu lantai. Halamannya tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran rumah itu. Bagian depan di kelilingi oleh pagar kayu bercat coklat yang berjejer rapi. 5 meter di bagian tengahnya tak di beri pagar sama sekali, di biarkan lepas begitu saja. Halamannya di tumbuhi rumput japan nan terawat. Rumah ini letaknya agak menanjak tiga ratus meter dari pesisir pantai. Halaman sampingnya di batasi dinding batu yang lumayan lebar, sehingga seseorang dapat duduk bersila di atasnya. Dari samping kiri rumah, panorama laut akan terlihat dengan jelas. Belum lagi pohon cerry nan rindang mengelilingi rumah. Sekali lagi, keempat pemuda itu merasa jika ini luar biasa.

Pintu depan langsung terbuka sesaat mereka sampai. Menampilkan wajah satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu bersama kameramennya, Momoi dan Imayoshi. Imayoshi membawa kamera di bahu kanannya, merekam kedatangan para peserta.

"Selamat datang para musafir cinta! Senang bisa melihat wajah pria-pria kesepian seperti kalian tak kehilangan semangat untuk mendapatkan jodoh!" sambut Momoi. Mengabaikan jika para peserta di depannya merasa sangat hina dengan ucapannya itu.

' _Kami gak se-ngenes itu juga keles!'_ batin mereka, kompak.

"Ah, Ogiwara san. Terima kasih telah mengantarkan mereka sampai dengan selamat" kata Momoi sembari mendekati lelaki itu. Pak kusir yang di panggil Ogiwara itu hanya terkekeh.

"Haha.. tak masalah Momoi san. Aku juga merasa bangga bisa ikut terlibat mempertemukan dua hati yang akan saling isi dalam ikatan janji suci." ucapnya, menirukan _soundtrak_ dari sinetron yang sering di tonton oleh putrinya.

Momoi hanya ikut tertawa.

"Ya sudah, Momoi san. Saya kembali ke pelabuhan dulu. Masih ada satu pasangan lagi yang masih harus saya jemput." Kata ogiwara alias pak kusir, pamit.

Setelah menurunkan barang bawaan para peserta, delman itu pun kembali ke pelabuhan.

.

.

Selepas kepergian pak kusir, Momoi mengajak para peserta untuk masuk. Rumah itu benar-benar sangat luas dan cukup mewah, tak sesederhana kelihatannya. Ruang depan berbentuk persegi panjang tanpa sekat. Di isi oleh sofa abu-abu yang tampak hangat. Di sebelah kanannya ada _mini_ _bar_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan satu-satunya sofa di sana dan di belakang _mini_ _bar_ itu ada sebuah kamar yang terletak dekat pintu depan. Di sebelah kiri-di belakang sofa, di batasi oleh dinding kaca. Memberikan pemandangan hutan yang meneduhkan. Dan, siapa sangka ada kolam ikan kecil di luar sana.

Keempat pemuda itu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Momoi Satsuki berdiri di depan mereka, dengan senyum bisnisnya. Kameramen yang tadi sibuk menyorot tampak sudah mematikan kameranya, dan duduk dengan santai di sofa.

"Apa peserta lainnya sudah datang, Satsuki?"

Kuroko menegang. Merasa kenal dengan suara khas itu. Bukan hanya kenal, dia tau dengan pasti siapa pemiliknya. Tapi, tak mungkin kan? Tak mungkin orang itu juga ada di sini!

Sesosok pemuda keluar dari kamar di belakang _mini_ _bar_. Semua mata di ruangan itu menoleh. Dan Kuroko tak dapat menahan jantungnya yang seakan di pompa lebih kencang. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin saat iris rubi itu bersibobrok dengan pandangannya. Itu benar dia! Dia..

Akashi Seijuurou!

.

.

Suasana tampak hening. Para peserta yang baru datang duduk dengan canggung di sofa. Momoi sendiri memilih duduk di meja bar bersama dengan Akashi. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tampaknya ingin mengeluarkan suara.

Kuroko menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya. Jantungnya masih belum dapat di tenangkan. Pikirannya kusut! Kenapa Akashi ada di sini? Furihata juga? Kebetulan, kah?

"Hishashiburi danna, Tetsuya. Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun ya kita tak bertemu." sapa Akashi.

Kuroko tersentak. Menegadah pada lelaki yang entah kapan berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Ak-Akashi kun?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko, gelagapan. Dia bahkan tak tau kenapa dia tak bisa bersikap tenang sedikit pun.

"Tentu saja kan, itu karena Akashicchi jomblo! Haha.." bukan Akashi yang menjawab, melainkan Kise Ryota yang duduk di sampingnya. Tawa garing terdengar setelahnya. Namun Kise langsung menutup mulutnya, di saat hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tertawa di ruangan itu.

Suasana kembali canggung. Akashi memilih duduk di sofa tunggal di sana, berhadapan dengan Furihata Kouki. Dan Kuroko dapat merasakan jika dadanya mendadak sesak entah karena apa. Entah karena Akashi yang tepat di hadapannya, atau Akashi yang bertatapan dengan Furihata. Seakan saling bicara melalui pandangan.

Penglihatan Kuroko terasa berputar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan berdenyut. Ini pasti karena parfum Akashi yang terasa menyengat. Iya, pasti itu. Memang apa lagi coba sebabnya?

Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan Akashi ganti parfum? Ini bukanlah wangi yang biasanya Akashi pakai. Dia ingat dengan jelas jika Akashi tak mau mengganti merek parfumnya karena wangi parfum yang biasa dia pakai adalah pilihan ibundanya sesaat sebelum kematian sang ibu saat mereka kelas enam SD. Lalu, kenapa akashi tiba-tiba ganti wangi parfumnya?

Kriettt..!

Pintu kamar tempat Akashi keluar tadi kembali terbuka. Pemuda bersurai _navy_ berjalan ke arah mereka dengan cuek. Dia duduk di sebelah Momoi, di kursi yang di duduki Akashi sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Dai chan" seru Momoi. Menatap senang pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Lelaki yang di panggil Dai chan itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Tampaknya lelaki ini masih setengah sadar dari acara bangun tidurnya.

"Seharusnya kau rapikan dulu penampilan mu sebelum keluar, Aomine Daiki!" tegur Akashi. Matanya merasa terganggu dengan penampilan Aomine yang masih tampak kusut. Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli pada pandangan semua orang yang mengarah padanya. Tidak, kecuali satu orang.

Kuroko merasa risih sekarang. Lelaki yang di panggil Aomine Daiki itu mencuri pandang beberapa kali ke arahnya. Dia juga merasa pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelum ini. rambutnya itu terasa tak asing. Tapi dimana? Dimana dia pernah melihat lelaki itu?

Saat mata mereka bertemu, ingatan Kuroko membawanya kembali pada hari pertamanya sampai di Jepang. Ah, Kuroko ingat! Lelaki itu adalah orang yang mengawasinya sejak dari bandara sampai Magi Burger. Lalu kenapa lelaki itu ada di sini? Dan, kenapa Akashi juga mengenalnya?

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari arah belakang. Imayoshi muncul di ikuti oleh dua orang yang tampak kontras di belakangnya. Murasakibara atsushi dan Takao Kazunari.

"Aku sudah membawa mereka." ucap Imayoshi.

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang membeku. Takao Kazunari, mantan _senpai_ -nya yang dulu selalu mengirim surat cinta padanya ada di sini. Iris _emerald_ nya langsung melirik tajam ke arah Furihata. Jangan bilang pemuda ini yang mengajak Takao ikut serta sebagai peserta. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Midorima, Furihata mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. Membuat kekesalan naik ke ubun-ubun pemuda hijau itu.

' _Kouki sialan!'_ , batinnya.

Murasakibara masuk ke dalam bar. Duduk di kursi di balik sana sambil menopang kedua sikunya malas. Sedangkan Takao memilih duduk di sebelah Aomine. Dia sedikit gentar saat mendapati pandangan Midorima yang tajam menghunusnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah di sini, kan? Bergabung sebagai peserta atas desakan Furihata Kouki.

Walau di tolak berkali-kali, pada akhirnya Furihata berhasil menyeretnya untuk ikut acara ini. Lelaki itu menjanjikan padanya akan membuat Midorima juga ikut sebagai peserta. Entah dari mana lelaki itu yakin jika Takao masih belum bisa _move_ _on_ dari sepupunya itu. Tapi Furihata benar, Takao bahkan masih dapat merasakan detakan kuat jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti sejak pertama kali melihat Midorima di ruangan ini.

Kadang Takao merasa, Furihata terlalu suka ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain. Yah, sejak kejadian 8 tahun lalu di kafe tempat kerja _part_ _time_ -nya, Takao menjadi dekat dengan Furihata. Padahal satu-satunya yang dia lakukan saat itu hanyalah mengantar Furihata pulang. Tapi lelaki itu malah terus-terusan menempel padanya. Takao sih tak masalah, tapi tatapan Midorima selalu membuatnya gemetar setiap kali Furihata menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Takao sudah sering meminta Furihata untuk tak terlalu sering datang mengunjunginya. Tapi tak di acuhkan sedikit pun oleh Furihata. Mau bagaimana lagi, kedua saudara sepupu itu memiliki sifat yang sama. Keras kepala!

"Takao kun," sapa Kuroko. "apa kabar?"

Takao menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya memantri teman sekelasnya di SMA dulu yang duduk di sofa di depannya. Lelaki yang pergi tanpa pamit sama sekali. Bahkan tak pernah terdengar kabarnya sedikit pun selama 8 tahun ini.

"Baik." Jawab Takao. "Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko. Kau membuat Akashi mencarimu seperti orang gila karena kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko tersentak. Benarkah? Benarkah Akashi mencarinya saat dia pergi dulu? Maniknya menatap cepat ke pemuda bersurai _crimson_ di depannya. Pemuda itu menunduk serius membaca majalah bisnis, tak mempedulikan percakapan barusan. Hati Kuroko langsung mencelos. Tampaknya Takao terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Kuroko memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulutnya terasa berat untuk di gerakkan. Apa yang dia harapkan dari Akashi? Pemuda itu dulu bahkan lebih memilih untuk membuangnya. Hatinya terasa pedih jika mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Kuroko melirik Furihata sekilas. Lalu dia menatap Akashi lagi. Oh tidak, jangan! Jangan bilang jika takdir membuatnya harus mengulangi kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak akan sanggup!

"Jika kau ada di sini, lalu bagaimana kedai mu Takao?" tanya Kise. Lelaki itu merasa bosan saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa mereka di kumpulkan di sini. Momoi hanya berkata jika ada pengumuman yang ingin di beri tau kepada para peserta, tapi mereka di minta untuk menunggu dua peserta lagi yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Ku tutup, tentu saja. Datanglah sesekali, akan ku traktir _americano_ kesukaanmu." Tawar Takao.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang sekembalinya kita ke tokyo." seru Kise, cepat. Sekalipun seorang model terkenal, pemuda itu juga suka yang gratisan. Siapa coba yang nolak dapat sesuatu tanpa perlu bayar?

Tatap!

Lagi-lagi Kuroko merasa lelaki bersurai _navy_ itu menatapnya. Membuat Kuroko merasa amat tak nyaman. Apa yang di inginkan lelaki itu? apakah dia sengaja mengikuti Kuroko sampai ke sini?

Kuroko menatap ke arah Akashi yang duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu masih asik membolak-balikan majalah yang dibacanya. Ya, Akashi ada di sini. Kuroko tak perlu khawatir, karena Akashi sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya.

Namun, apakah setelah sekian lama berpisah Akashi masih ingat dengan janjinya itu?

.

.

Akashi membalik lagi majalahnya. Susunan rapi huruf-huruf tampak berantakan di mata rubinya. Dia bahkan tak ingat apa saja yang telah dia baca. Rasa senang menggelegak di dalam dirinya, memaksa untuk keluar. Namun pemuda itu menolak untuk memperlihatkan rasa bahagianya itu. Dia tak ingin tampak bodoh di hadapan banyak orang. Dia ada di sini! Ya, di sini.. di sebelah kirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ada di sini bersamanya!

Akashi baru saja selesai mandi saat suara delman terdengar mendekat. Dia buru-buru pasang baju, sampai salah pakai parfum. Salahkan saja Aomine yang meletakan parfum mereka berdua berdampingan di atas nakas. Saat cairan berbau itu mengenai tubuhnya, Akashi tak punya pilihan selain pasrah. Dia tak mungkin mandi lagi, kan? Perasaannya masih gondok karena parfum Aomine yang berbau tajam mengganggu penciumannya. Namun siapa sangka, saat keluar dari kamar untuk menyambut peserta yang baru datang, dia malah mendapat kejutan yang tak terduga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi tau akan keikutsertaan Kuroko dalam acara yang di produserinya. Dia melihat berkas Kuroko bersamaan berkas peserta yang lain yang diserahkan oleh Momoi padanya. Dia begitu bersyukur saat Tuhan memberikan kesempatan lagi untuknya bertemu sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya Akashi memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu. Namun, melihat sikap Kuroko yang canggung membuat Akashi menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya. 8 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Wajar jika Kuroko merasa kurang nyaman di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Ya, Akashi yakin.. Kuroko hanya canggung karena lama berpisah dengannya.

Kalimat Takao yang mengumbar masa lalunya membuat Akashi menegang. Dia mengunci pandangannya pada majalah yang dia pegang agar tampak serius membaca. Dia ingin tau respon apa yang akan diberikan Kuroko padanya. Namun, tak ada jawaban apa pun dari pemuda di sebelah kirinya itu. Malah selanjutnya suara Kise yang terdengar bosan, mengajak Takao berbicara.

Akashi mencelos. Tidak kah Kuroko memberikan sedikit tanggapan untuk perkataan Takao tadi? Yang dikatakan Takao benar. Awalnya Akashi memang terlalu fokus pada rasa patah hatinya, namun kemudian.. penyesalan datang. Menggerogoti setiap bagian di hati dan pikirannya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?! Membuang Kuroko? Oh sumpah, Akashi merasa sungguh brengsek!

Kuroko memiliki hati yang sensitif. Akashi sangat tau itu. Tapi Akashi tak pernah menyangka, keputusannya memilih Furihata waktu itu akan membawa petaka. Kuroko pergi! Meninggalkannya tanpa pamit dan tak pernah mengirim kabar. Akashi sudah berkali-kali memohon pada orang tua Kuroko agar mereka memberi tau Akashi dimana keberadaan putra semata wayang mereka. Tapi, lagi-lagi gelengan dan pengabaian yang Akashi peroleh. Akashi sangat mengerti jika kedua orang tua Kuroko merasa sangat kecewa padanya.

Akashi stres. Pola makannya jadi tak teratur. Dia mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji hampir setiap hari. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak karena otaknya menolak untuk berhenti berpikir. Dia merasa gagal menepati janjinya di masa kecil. Merasa begitu bersalah pada sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang adalah, mengusap pigura foto mereka saat rasa rindu menyusup ke hatinya. Memperkuat dinding-dinding rasa bersalah yang melingkupi hatinya yang terluka oleh belati yang dia hunus sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu, Akashi bahkan tak pernah bisa menerima keberadaan seseorang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Tidak, sebelum dia meminta maaf pada Kuroko.

Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada majalah yang dia pegang. Tak peduli apa pun, kali ini Akashi tak akan membiarkan kurooko pergi lagi. Setidaknya, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko penyesalannya yang sangat dalam. Dan mendapatkan sebuah maaf.

.

.

Suara delman terdengar dari arah luar. Momoi dan Imayoshi langsung bergegas ke pintu depan. tak lama, pintu itu kembali terbuka. 2 orang peserta baru masuk, di pandu oleh Momoi. Di depan mereka, Imayoshi berjalan mundur sambil merekam. Kuroko terkesiap. A-apa-apaan ini?

Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya masuk sambil menyeret kopernya. Badan mereka terasa lumayan pegal, karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh.

"Lain kali carilah jemputan yang lebih baik. Kusir yang tadi sangat menyebalkan!" keluh Kagami.

Momoi membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Dia tak seburuk itu, Kagami" kata gadis itu.

Kagami hanya mendengus. Dia bisa merasakan jika gadis berambut pink itu menikmati rasa kesalnya.

"Kuroko _sensei_."

Suara Himuro di sebelahnya menghentikan langkah Kagami. Dia mengikuti arah pandang kakak angkatnya itu, dan menemukan salah satu dosennya berada di tempat ini. Melupakan kopernya, dia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko _sensei_." Serunya. Dia langsung memeluk Kuroko erat. Sangat tak menyangka jika dia begitu berjodoh dengan _sensei_ -nya itu. "Aku tak menyangka jika kita begitu di takdirkan~"

Kuroko mendorong Kagami. Dia merasa malu jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana. Tapi pria itu malah mengencangkan pelukannya. Membuat Kuroko menjadi sesak.

Sreettt!

Tiba-tiba Kagami tertarik ke belakang, mundur beberapa langkah dari Kuroko. Kagami menatap pelaku yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan jengkel. Dan mendapati pria dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya menatapnya tajam.

"Ku rasa tidak sopan memeluk seseorang yang baru kau temui tanpa izin begitu." kata Akashi. Entah kenapa dia merasa jengkel melihat pemuda itu memeluk Kuroko begitu erat. Sahabatnya itu jadi sulit bernafas, kan?

"Eh? Kenapa tidak? Aku bahkan sudah pernah mengajaknya kencan. Pelukan ringan ku pikir bukan masalah besar." Sanggah Kagami.

Akashi melotot. Ke-kencan? Dengan Kuroko?

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menghajar pemuda yang dengan tak tau dirinya berani mengajak Kuroko kencan. Sebagai orang paling dekat dengan Kuroko sejak kecil, Akashi tak membiarkan Kuroko kencan dengan orang lain tanpa restunya. Kuroko itu lemah dan polos, bagaimana jika seseorang melakukan hal buruk padanya. Pokoknya, Kuroko tak boleh berkencan dengan siapa pun tanpa izin Akashi!

Akashi berjengit atas pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi, Kuroko kan sudah dewasa. Dia bahkan sudah 8 tahun ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jadi Akashi tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti anak kecil lagi.

Tapi mengingat Kagami yang pernah mengajak Kuroko kencan membuat otak Akashi kembali mendidih. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa dia kembali ingin menghajar pemuda itu? Dia juga sangat ingin menyembunyikan Kuroko di balik punggungnya, supaya pemuda itu tak lagi menatap Kuroko dengan cengiran yang tampak bodoh di mata Akashi.

Protektif!

Ya, benar! Dia protektif. Bagaimana pun Kuroko sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun dulu. Di tambah lagi mereka sempat berpisah, wajar jika rasa protektif yang dia rasakan terhadap Kuroko makin besar.

"Lagipula, kau itu siapa?" tanya Kagami. Sebenarnya dia merasa grogi dengan pria pendek yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan aura yang tak enak sejak tadi ke arahnya. ' _Siapa sih pria ini, kenapa menatapnya saja aku tak sanggup?',_ BatinKagami _._

"Aku? Aku sahabat sejatinya Kuroko Tetsuya!" jawab Akashi. Dia langsung menarik Kuroko masuk dalam rangkulannya. Melupakan sikap canggung yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Pertanyaan Kagami tadi terdengar seperti 'Memangnya kau punya hak apa atas dia?' di telinganya. Oh sungguh, Akashi benar-benar senewen jika itu berhubungan dengan Kuroko.

"Biasa aja _keles_ , _gue_ yang pernah _ngajak_ dia kencan biasa aja tuh~" cemooh Kagami. Menikmati bagaimana wajah Akashi makin mengeras mendengar ucapannya.

Wah wah, Kagami. Jangan membangunkan singa tidur dong~!

.

Furihata menikmati drama konyol di depannya. _Smirk-_ nya makin lebar saat melihat Akashi yang tampak sangat kesal mendengar Kagami pernah mengajak Kuroko kencan. Lelaki itu bahkan tanpa sadar merangkul bahu Kuroko kencang. Menimbulkan raut tak nyaman pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak sangat risih.

' _Semakin menarik, heh. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Akashi senpai?'_

 _._

 _._

Momoi menatap wajah-wajah para pesertanya puas. Mereka tampan dan mereka jomblo. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Gadis itu berdiri di antar sofa dan _mini_ _bar_. Kameramennya, Imayoshi menyorot kamera yang dia pegang ke para peserta. Mengabadikan momen itu secara jelas.

"Selamat bergabung di 'Rumah Jodoh'." Seru Momoi. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua wajah peserta. "Aku senang para pria kesepian seperti kalian pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan jodoh. Kehadiran kalian ke sini sangat membantu mengurangi spesies para jomblo _ngenes_ di muka bumi ini." ucap Momoi. Membuat para peserta membuang muka. Stop deh Momoi, jangan menghina terus!

"Nama ku Momoi Satsuki. Aku adalah ketua tim sekaligus kreatif acara ini." kata Momoi, memperkenalkan diri. "Kita akan mengadakan syuting selama beberapa hari di sini. Karena pulau ini begitu cantik, aku yakin kalian akan betah. Jadi, tebarkanlah aura-aura cinta kalian seluasnya! Kita akan menyelimuti pulau ini dengan warna merah jambu! Dan menurunkan bendera jomblo _ngenes_ di atas bumi ini!" serunya, edan.

Dan akhirnya peserta tau alasan kenapa Momoi memilih Ogiwara sebagai kusir yang mengantar mereka. Sifat senewen mereka sama, sih.

"Karena ini _reality_ _show_ , kami akan membuat benar-benar tampak seperti realita yang sebenarnya. Jadi kami sudah memasang banyak kamera di setiap sudut rumah dan pekarangan. Semua interaksi kalian akan terekam jelas tanpa rekayasa." Terang Momoi.

"Selama syuting, diharapkan peserta saling berinteraksi dengan baik. Kita akan menjalankan misi-misi sampai syuting berakhir. Peserta yang dapat pasangan di acara ini akan mendapat paket _honeymon_ dari kami sebagai hadiah." Akhir-nya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, apa gunanya dia?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk Imayoshi. Menjadi objek pertanyaan Kagami, Imayoshi langsung meng _close_ - _up_ pemudabersurai _scarlet_ itu _._

Momoi menatap rekan kerjanya itu sejenak. "tentu saja perlu. Jika misi kita dilakukan di luar pekarangan rumah, dia lah yang akan merekam kegiatan kita." Jelasnya.

"Hanya satu orang kameramen? Apa itu cukup?"

"Bukan satu, tapi dua. Satu orang lagi sedang pergi keluar." Jawab Momoi.

Suasana kembali hening. Tampaknya sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya, Momoi kembali bicara

"Karena kamar di rumah ini terbatas, kami harap kalian tak keberatan mengisi satu kamar dua orang. Kalian bisa pilih kamar dan _partner_ kalian sendiri. Tadi beberapa anggota sudah mengisi beberapa kamar duluan. Kalian bisa memilih yang kosong nanti."

"Dan juga, aku akan memperkenalkan para kru yang lain." Momoi memberi kode pada para kru-nya.

"Saya Shoichi Imayoshi, Kameramen." Ucap Imayoshi dari balik kameranya.

"Murasakibara atsushi, Chef." Murasakibara mengedarkan pandangan malasnya pada para peserta.

"Furihata Kouki, Pengamat."

Kuroko, Kise bahkan Midorima pun langsung menatap terkejut ke arah pemuda itu. A-apa? Pengamat?

"Apa maksudmu Kouki? Bukankah kau peserta?" tanya Midorima, heran.

Furihata tersenyum penuh makna. "Apa aku pernah bilang jika aku ikut sebagai peserta, Shintarou?"

Midorima gelagapan. Benar! Pemuda itu tak pernah bilang akan ikut sebagai peserta.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau datang dengan alasan yang sama dengan ku, Furihata kun?" Kuroko menatap Furihata. Menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tak berbohong, _senpai_. Aku datang dengan alasan yang sama, untuk ikut bergabung dalam 'rumah jodoh' namun sebagai Pengamat."

Midorima mendesah. Merasa sangat kesal dengan Furihata. Pantas saja dia bisa membuat Midorima menjadi peserta di sini, bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan juga membawa Takao. Kurang lebih Midorima bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Midorima kembali menatap Furihata. Senyum penuh makna lelaki itu masih bertengger di bibirnya. Membuat rasa kesalnya naik dua kali lipat. Kadang dia merasa tak mengenal sepupunya itu. Lelaki itu penuh rahasia dan pikiran yang sulit di mengerti.

Sumpah demi apa pun, Midorima sangat ingin melenyapkan senyuman dengan maksud tersembunyi itu!

o-O-o

Ruangan itu hanya berisakan dua kasur single, yang di pisahkan oleh sebuah meja nakas dan dua lemari baju ukuran kecil. Sebuah kaca tergantung di sebelah pintu masuk. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ duduk di salah satu kasur. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah pigura foto. Foto dua orang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Surai biru dan _crimson_ saling beradu. Senyum lebar dan raut bahagia terpantri jelas di wajah mereka. Foto itu diambil di rumah sakit saat mereka berdua selamat dari maut, kelas 5 SD dulu. Hari dimana Akashi berjanji untuk melindungi Kuroko selamanya. Janji yang dia khianati. Janji yang dia langgar karena perasaan egois semata. Hal yang membuat Akashi sangat menyesal sampai sekarang.

Tidak, dia akan menepati janjinya kali ini. pasti!

.

.

Krieeett!

Seorang pemuda bersurai _navy_ masuk. Maniknya mendapati rekan sekamarnya sudah berada duluan di sana. Dia menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan ke kasur yang kosong. Matanya sekilas mencoba mengintip pigura yang dipegang oleh Akashi saat melewatinya. Namun yang tampak hanya foto anak kecil. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, mencoba tak mempedulikan _roommate_ -nya itu. Pemuda itu pun mulai berbaring. Menghabiskan waktu sampai makan malam tiba.

Setelah Momoi memperkenalkan anggota kru-nya, para peserta diminta beristirahat sebentar sampai jam makan malam. Mereka langsung bubar karena memang perjalanan panjang mereka menuju pulau ini sangat melelahkan.

"Jangan terlalu sering memandangi Tetsuya, Daiki. Itu membuatku kesal." ucap Akashi, memperingatkan.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Kau tau jika bukan dia yang ku lihat."

"Tapi arah pandanganmu membuatnya salah paham. Dia tampak tak nyaman."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka selalu bersama. Tenang saja, aku tak tertarik pada gebetan mu itu kok."

Akashi melirik Aomine tajam.

"Dia buka gebetan ku. Dia sahabat ku sejak kecil." tekannya.

"Ya ya ya!" Aomine mengangguk-angguk, malas. "Terserah kau menyebutnya apa." Lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati dengan sikap mu! Aku tak akan segan-segan jika kau membuat kekacauan di sini!"

Aomine bangkit, mendudukkan diri. Matanya menatap mata Akashi dengan sorot yang sama.

"Ku pikir kau tidak dalam situasi yang bisa untuk mengancam ku!" balasnya, dingin.

Akashi berjengit. Rasa kesalnya makin meluap pada pemuda ini. Tapi kemudian dia menghembusakan nafas. Dia harus menahan diri. Dia tak boleh sampai membuat keributan. Setidaknya, memang bukan Kuroko lah yang diincar pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan. Dan aku tak akan mengulang untuk kedua kalinya!"

Aomine menatap Akashi yang beranjak keluar. Haah.. si bodoh itu! teman apanya? Kecemburuannya tampak sangat jelas saat Kagami memeluk Kuroko tadi. Sudahlah, lagipula keikutsertaannya ke sini sampai berani mengancam Akashi memang bukan untuk pemuda itu. Tapi seseorang yang berbeda.

.

.

 _To Be Continue._...

.

.

Jangan lupa review yaa~! :D

.

Balasan review buat yang gak login:

otaku prince1989: haha.. makasih prince :D

ObeyCarly: hayoo.. siapa? Di chap ini udah terjawab kan :D

Miku: Furihata antagonis? Masa sih? O.o Haha.. oke sip. Ntar masalah akashi ama kuroko mah aman. :D

Faira: faira.. makasih banyak ini udah update :D

Aka to Kuro: ini udah update.. ^^ Tapi ngemasonya di tunda dulu ya :D

Army97: di chap ini udah di ceritain :D selamat membaca :D

.

.

Dan aku ucapain makasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau membaca fic ini :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kise Ryota berguling ke kiri. Bosan, dia kembali berguling ke kanan. Lalu berbaring lurus. Di _singel_ _bed_ disampingnya, Kuroko Tetsuya tampak tertidur pulas. Iris _fawn_ miliknya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Haah . . . dia lapar! Setelah menyusun rapi bajunya di lemari, dia dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sampai menunggu jam makan malam. Namun sampai sekarang entah kenapa belum ada juga kru yang memanggilnya untuk makan. Mereka mau makan jam berapa sih? Kise sudah sangat lapar sekarang!

Kise bangkit. Diraihnya kemeja kuning dari dalam lemari dan dipakainya melampisi baju lengan kensi hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu pun keluar, menuju dapur.

Dapur rumah itu terletak paling belakang. Didalam sana, Murasakibara tampak sedang sibuk menata piring ke meja makan dibantu Momoi dan Furihata. Senyum cerah Momoi langsung menyambutnya saat dia menarik salah satu kursi.

"Sudah lapar eh, Ki chan?" sapa Momoi dengan senyum khasnya. Kise tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, tadi Kasamatsu sempat nyasar sehabis belanja di pasar, jadi bahan makanan terlambat datang." Gadis itu meletakkan segelas air limun segar di hadapan Kise.

Kise meraih limun itu dan langsung meminumnya dalam tegukan besar. Tubuhnya langsung kembali _fresh_ saat setengah dari gelas itu berhasil dia kosongkan. Dia mencomot tempura di sana dan hampir memakannya sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangannya.

"Ya, kau tak boleh makan dulu sebelum yang lainnya di sini!" tegur Murasakibara. Dia menatap Kise dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa salahnya? Aku sudah lapar!" balas Kise. Dia berusaha memasukkan tempura itu ke dalam mulutnya saat Murasakibara terus menarik tangannya.

"Ya, lepaskan tanganku!" seru Kise. Dia menatap Murasakibara nyalang yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tidak, sebelum kau meletakkan kembali tempura itu!"

"Tapi ini sudah ku pegang! Sudah tidak steril! masa mau disatukan lagi dengan yang dipiring?"

"Tak masalah, kan hanya kita berdua yang tau."

E-eeh? A-apa?

Kise menatap Murasakibara terbelalak. Jadi, kalau yang lain tidak tau maka tak akan masalah ya?

Puk!

Momoi memukul bagian belakang kepala Murasakibara dengan lap tangan, membuat pemuda bersurai ungu itu merenggut.

"Biarkan saja dia memakannya, Mukkun. Ayo, sebaiknya kau bantu aku memanggil peserta yang lain. Ini sudah terlalu telat untuk mengisi perut." kata Momoi sambil melepaskan cekalan Murasakibara. Kise tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memakan tempuranya. Dia membuat ekspresi sangat menikmati saat Murasakibara menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Furihata. Kau juga bantu aku memanggil peserta yang lain." kata Momoi. Furihata mengangguk dari _counter_ dapur. Dia tersenyum sekilas pada Kise yang kembali mencomot tempura dipiring.

Kise kembali duduk di kursinya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah sejak kepergian ketiga kru tadi. Namun tak lama, sampai suara decitan ganggang dari satu-satunya kamar yang terletak di dapur terekam dalam indra pendengarannya. Kise menoleh.

Deg!

Model terkenal itu langsung menegang seketika. Disana, di pintu itu . . . sesosok pemuda berdiri menatap tak acuh padanya. Kise langsung berdiri sampai membuat kursi yang didudukinya hampir terlempar ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"K-kau?" Kise tergagap, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Dengan asal diminumnya air limun yang tersajikan di sana.

Kise mengamati pemuda itu. Ditariknya nafas dalam untuk meredakan debaran kencang yang datang karena rasa kaget.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kise setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kise menumpu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan di atas meja. Dia menatap langsung pada manik pemuda dihadapannya yang membalas bosan. "Kau ingin balas dendam? Atau mau menuntutku? Aaa . . . atau, jangan bilang jika kau ingin kembali kepelukanku, _senpai_." kata Kise mencemooh dengan nada sing a song. Wajahnya tampak sangat licik nan menyebalkan.

Pemuda di depannya masih tak mempedulikan Kise. Manik beda warna mereka beradu, menimbulkan atmosfer berat disekitarnya.

"Kise kun." Panggilan itu membuat Kise tersentak. Ekspresinya langsung berubah cerah seperti biasa, mengabaikan dengusan hina dari pemuda di depannya. Di tatapnya Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. Wajahnya cukup segar meski mata bangun tidurnya masih tampak jelas. Langkah-langkah kaki lainnya terdengar menyusul dibelakang Kuroko.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kagami sembari menunjuk pemuda yang berada di hadapan Kise. Para peserta lainnya juga menatap penasaran.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Aku salah satu kameramen di sini." ucapnya, memperkenalkan diri. Kagami manggut-manggut. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Kuroko yang sudah duluan duduk. Peserta dan kru yang lain juga mengambil tempat di meja makan itu. sebagai satu-satunya wanita di sana, Momoi duduk di kepala meja.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Momoi. Para peserta mulai menyanduk nasi dan juga mengulang ucapan Momoi. Tampak Midorima yang memasang raut dongkol dengan Furihata yang terkekeh jahil di sebelahnya. Atau Imayoshi yang mengajak bicara Kasamatsu.

Kise melirik ke arah Kasamatsu dengan sudut matanya. Ditatapnya lama pemuda itu. Banyak hal berkecamuk di pikiran Kise. Tak peduli dengan kalimatnya yang menyebalkan tadi, sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Namun kenapa? Untuk apa? Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu bukanlah kesalahannya. Buk- tidak, memang kesalahannya! Tapi, itu juga bukan salah Kise sepenuhnya kan? Iya, bukan salahnya sepenuhnya!

Tang!

Sendok dan garpu yang terlepas dan beradu dengan piring mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Kise hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya meminta maaf secara tersirat.

Tidak, itu sepenuhnya kesalahan Kise!

Kise menghela nafas. Entah kenapa sup tofu yang di sendoknya terasa hambar. Apa Murasakibara tak memasukkan bumbu dengan jumlah yang tepat?

Diliriknya lagi Kasamatsu. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menghiraukan Kise sedikit pun. Apa Kasamatsu memang masih menyimpan luka yang ditoreh olehnya secara sengaja? Apa ini saatnya untuk meminta maaf? Apa pertemuan mereka memang ditakdirkan supaya dirinya memiliki kesempatan memperbaiki semuanya? Tapi, apa memang perlu sebuah permintaan maaf? Hal itu bahkan sudah terjadi sejak lama. 12 tahun yang lalu . . . .

.

.

 **Rumah Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kuroko merasa kesal sekarang. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mahasiswanya bersurai _scarlet_ yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu merecoki Kuroko tentang porsi makanannya yang terlalu sedikit. Padahal porsi makanan Kuroko sudah pas, seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu saja yang makannya terlalu banyak. Lihatlah piringnya yang tampak menggunung. Melihatnya saja Kuroko sudah jadi kenyang duluan.

" _Sensei_ , kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihatlah, bahkan lenganmu sangat kecil. Seharusnya kau tambah nasimu." kata Kagami. Dia bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tak masalah Kagami kun, ini sudah cukup untukku."

Kagami menatap Kuroko tak suka, "Tetap saja itu tak akan cukup, _sensei_. Lihat saja raksasa di depanmu, malah dia yang menghabiskan hampir semua makanan."

Murasakibara mendelik. Dia yang duduk di depan Kuroko merasa tersindir. "Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu pada piringmu, _baka_!"

"Tapi piringmu lebih menggunung dibanding piringku, _baka_!"

"Kau mengambil lebih banyak udang di bandingku."

"Tapi cumi di piringmu lebih banyak di banding punyaku"

Oh, sudahlah! Kuroko tak mau peduli dengan dua orang itu. Dia menyuap nasinya perlahan, mencoba menikmati makan malamnya yang teramat terlambat.

" _Sensei_ , tambah makananmu!" Kagami yang tampaknya sudah berhenti bertengkar dengan Murasakibara kembali merecoki Kuroko. "Aku ambilkan ya."

Kuroko mendelik. "Tak usah Kagami kun, aku sudah merasa cuk-" Kagami yang tak mendengarkan memaksa meletakkan sepotong ikan di atas piring Kuroko. Kuroko menggeleng. "Tak-tak usah Kagami kun . . ."

Trak!

Akashi merebut ikan itu dengan sendok dan garpunya, kemudian meletakkannya ke piringnya. "Terima kasih." ucap Akashi sambil memakannya, nikmat.

Kagami terbelalak. Ikan terakhir yang dia ambilkan untuk Kuroko malah di rebut oleh pemuda beraura menyeramkan di hadapannya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu tajam, "Brengsek!" umpat Kagami pelan.

Kuroko mengulum senyumnya. Lagi-lagi Akashi menyelamatkannya dari Kagami. Bolehkah dia berharap jika pemuda itu masih peduli padanya?

" _Sensei_ , aku ambilkan tempura ya . . .!"

Ehh?

Ah, tampaknya Kagami masih belum mau menyerah~

o-O-o

Midorima menyandarkan diri di kepala kasur. Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat peserta lain bercengkrama di sofa ruang depan, Midorima memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Diraihnya buku kedokteran yang sengaja dia bawa sebagai bahan bacaan. Tapi pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Mata _emeraldnya_ melirik beberapa kali ke arah kasur di sebelahnya. Sebuah selimut bulu berwarna abu-abu tampak terlipat rapi di atas bantal di kasur itu. Namun bukan selimut itu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi si pemilik selimut.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk dan melangkah menuju ranjang kosong di ujung ruangan. Aroma kafein menyebar dari kepulan uap secangkir kopi ditangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meletakkan kopi di atas nakas yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang di antara dua ranjang di sana. Dia kemudian mengambil handphone-nya dan tampak sibuk dengan benda elektronik itu.

Nah, itu! itu dia masalahnya!

Demi pak kusir dan dua kudanya yang homo, Midorima merasa sangat kesal. Yang pertama, karena Furihata merupakan bagian dari kru maka lelaki itu hanya bisa sekamar dengan kru juga. Itulah alasan kenapa Midorima bisa sekamar dengan Takao di saat peserta yang lain menolak sekamar dengannya. Dan yang kedua, kenapa hanya Midorima yang merasa risih sendirian?! Kenapa Takao, entah bagaimana tampak tak terganggu sama sekali  
dengan fakta jika mereka akan menjadi teman sekamar sampai acara ini selesai?! Dia bahkan hanya menatap sesaat sewaktu Midorima masuk dan menempati ranjangnya yang sekarang.

Midorima mencoba kembali fokus pada bukunya. Namun sudut matanya kembali melirik Takao.

Lirik!

Lirik!

Arrggghhh!

Yang sebenarnya suka siapa sih?!

Seharusnya Takao merasa canggung kan padanya? Dia kan suka pada Midorima! Tapi pemuda itu malah tampak santai dan tak mengacuhkan dirinya saat sambil memakan wafer cokl-

Wa-wafer?

Pe-pemuda itu makan wafer tanpa menawari Midorima?!

Oh, sungguh!

Midorima mencengkram bukunya kuat. Memangnya Midorima _nggak_ bawa wafer apa? Jangan sembarangan, ya! Tak hanya wafer, Midorima bahkan sudah menyiapkan biskuit, coklat, dan cemilan lainnya sebelum berangkat.

Midorima berjalan ke lemarinya. Diambilnya wafer, biskuit, coklat dan _snack_ sebanyak yang dia bisa dan ditebarkan ke atas ranjangnya. Midorima kembali duduk di kepala kasur. Dibuka satu persatu makanan itu dan dimakannya sampai pipinya menggembung. Buku yang tadi hendak dibaca terbuka terabaikan. Sama terabaikannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menatap melongo pada kelakuan ajaib Midorima.

.

.

Kuroko menuangkan air putih ke gelas kaca di genggamannya. Diteguknya air dingin itu, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Kise menjadi agak pendiam setelah makan malam, membuat Kuroko menjadi bosan di dalam kamar. _Mungkin karena terlalu lelah_ , pikirnya. Dituangnya sekali lagi, untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar.

Langkah pelan yang dari ruang depan menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu melempar tersenyum, namun Kuroko hanya melontarkan pandangan datar.

"Tetsuya . . ." sapa pemuda itu.

Kuroko tak menanggapi. Dituangnya kembali air dingin di dalam botol memenuhi gelasnya. Pemuda itu pun mengambil sebuah gelas di dalam lemari piring, tak merasa terganggu dengan pengabaian Kuroko.

"Bisa kau tuangkan untukku juga?" pinta Akashi. disodorkannya gelas kaca bening ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, masih dengan ekspreksinya yang datar.

Tatap!

Tatap!

Tatap!

Kuroko memasukkan kembali botol air dingin yang masih berisi setengah itu kembali ke kulkas, lalu melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan Akashi dengan tangannya yang mengambang.

.

.

Aomine mengintip pemuda bersurai kuning yang tampak hanyut dalam lamunannya dari pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Batinnya berkecamuk, apakah dia masuk dan mendekati model terkenal itu atau tetap mengintip seperti biasanya?

Aomine merutuki dirinya yang pengecut. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda itu menjadi _brand_ _ambassador_ salah satu pakaian _branded_ di televisi, dia langsung jatuh hati pada Kise Ryota. Sebagai seorang pengangguran, membeli tiket _meet and greet_ untuk bertemu dengan Kise sangat mustahil untuknya. Tapi, pemujaan yang makin besar terhadap lelaki itu membuatnya memutusnya menjadi seorang _stalker_. Hampir setiap hari selama tiga bulan belakangan ini dia terus mengikuti Kise diam-diam. Sampai akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan berada dalam rumah yang sama dengan Kise. Keberuntungan? Mungkin saja. Namun Aomine lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai takdir.

Kuroko Tetsuya, gebetan si Akashi itu masih belum kembali sejak Aomine melihatnya menuju dapur tadi. Ditariknya nafas dalam. Kemudian, tangan kirinya mendorong pelan pintu kayu yang membatasinya dengan Kise, mencoba untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya terang-terangan dihadapan sang idola.

.

"Hai," sapa Aomine gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kise masih tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Iris _fawn_ pemuda itu berkelana pada pemandangan hutan di balik jendela.

"Apa yang sedang kau tatap? Masih mending menatap wajah tampanku, hehe" ucap Aomine, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kise padanya. Namun atensi Kise masih terlontar ke tempat lain. Membuat keadaan menajadi semakin canggung untuk Aomine.

"Kau Kise Ryota kan? Aku Aomine Daiki, fans beratmu!" kata Aomine memperkenalkan diri. Kise masih diam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau kesulitan dapat pacar? Aku juga. Wah, tampaknya kita berjodoh ya!" Aomine terus berusaha keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aomine mulai khawatir. Apa model kesayangannya itu sakit? kenapa pasif sekali? Setau Aomine, Kise Ryota adalah orang yang bersifat ceria dan menyenangkan. Aomine memajukan wajahnya untuk mengamati Kise lebih dekat. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat ke dahi pemuda itu. "Apa kau sak-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aomine terperanjat. Ditatapnya pemuda mungil yang sedang menggenggam gelas di tangannya itu. Iris biru pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, seakan sedang menangkap basah Aomine mengintip toilet wanita. Tapi Aomine kan sedang tak mengintip toilet wanita, dan Aomine juga tak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Ah . . . kau Kuroko Tetsuya kan, gebetan si Akashi?" kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Tubuh pemuda mungil di depannya tampak tersentak.

"Keluarlah!" Kuroko membuka pintu di belakangnya lebar-lebar.

"Ku dengar kau seorang dosen? Benarkah? Hebat sekali, semuda ini sudah menjadi dosen. Huu . . ." Aomine bertepuk tangan, main-main. Sebenarnya sih dia sudah tau jika Kuroko itu dosen dari awal.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Aura tak suka menguar dari tatapannya. Diketoknya pintu kamar 2 kali, memberi kode untuk Aomine segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

Aomine menatap keluar sesaat, lalu beralih kembali pada Kuroko. Maniknya menatap Kuroko seolah ingin memangsa. Dilangkahkannya pelan-pelan kedua tungkainya.

"Kenapa bersikap tidak sopan begitu pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Bukankah seharusnya kita saling bertukar cerita? Bagaimana pun, kita sama-sama peserta di sini. Mungkin saja kau akan menjadi uke ku nanti." kata Aomine dengan nada _sing a song_. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat keadaan makin mencekam untuk pemuda di depannya.

Aomine berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Menatap lurus pada manik biru yang mengingatkan Aomine pada laut di pagi hari. Pemuda itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tampak tak gentar dengan intimidasi yang Aomine coba lancarkan. Bibirnya mulai melebar dengan perlahan.

"Kau cukup manis." Ucap Aomine. Matanya menyusuri wajah Kuroko dengan liar. Kedua lengannya terangkat, memenjarakan kuroko. Aomine makin tertarik saat pemuda mungil di hadapannya tampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara baritone itu membuat Aomine terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya tajam. "Keluar dari sana sekarang juga!"

Aomine mendesah, kesal. Diliriknya Kuroko sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. _Haah . . . dasar peganggu_!, umpatnya

.

Kuroko menatap punggung Aomine yang berjalan menjauh. Iris birunya kemudian menoleh ke Akashi yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?" tanya Akashi, khawatir. Kuroko hanya memandang Akashi datar.

Pandang!

Pandang!

Pand-

Dgammm!

Pintu kayu itu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Akashi dengan keterkejutannya diluar sana.

"Kurokocchi?" suara degaman itu menyentakkan Kise dari lamunannya. "Kau dari luar? Lho, kapan kau keluar?" tanya Kise, bingung. Kuroko hanya mendesah. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Kise.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kise kun? Apa kau sangat lelah sampai tak mampu melarang orang lain untuk masuk ke kamar kita? Kau tau kan, jika aku sangat tak suka jika ada orang asing masuk ke daerah privasiku, seperti kamar?" Kuroko menngulurkan air yang dibawanya kepada Kise. "Minumlah." katanya.

Kise mengambil gelas itu dengan bingung. "Melarang orang lain untuk masuk? Memangnya ada yang masuk selain kita ke sini? Kapan?"

Kuroko hanya dapat menghela nafas. Tampaknya Kise Ryota benar-benar kelelahan!

.

.

Akashi membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju pemuda _navy_ yang sudah merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Ditariknya kerah pemuda itu kencang. Wajahnya mengeras, dan matanya menatap pemuda di depannya nyalang.

"Berani sekali kau!" ucapnya, rendah nan berbahaya. "Berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu terhadap Tetsuya!" dia melihatnya tadi! Melihat bagaimana Kuroko tampak ketakutan dibawah intimidasi Aomine, meskipun Kuroko tetap berusaha tampak berani. Otaknya menjadi kram, terasa berdenyut, sangat ingin mengahajar pemuda di depannya itu

Aomine terkekeh menyebalkan. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan jenaka.

"Ayolah, kau terlalu serius. Aku hanya bermain-main saja tadi." tukas Aomine. Tapi sikap santai Aomine hanya membuat amarah Akashi makin meledak.

Buk!

Pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu terlempar ke belakang. Sesaat dia terdiam sambil mengusap pinggir bibirnya yang berdarah. Tonjokan Akashi membuat pipinya terasa kram. Tanpa aba-aba, dilayangkannya pukulan telak di pipi Akashi. Akashi terhuyung beberapa langkah. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling beradu, mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau, sekali lagi kau melakukan itu padanya, lihat saja apa yang bisa ku lakukan padamu! Jangan main-main denganku Aomine Daiki, kau salah memilih lawan!" ancam Akashi.

"Khh . . ." Aomine mencemoh, "Tampak seperti kau bisa mengancamku saja Akashi." diraihnya beberapa helai tisu di nakas dan di hapuskan kepada bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan likuid merah.

"Kau menentangku?" geram Akashi. Akashi menatap Aomine tajam. Berharap jika tatapan bisa melayangkan nyawa seseorang. Namun pemuda di depannya masih tampak baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Dia bukan tipeku." Aomine meremas tisu ditangannya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Dia melewati Akashi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menyulut kemarahanku. Aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu!" kata Akashi memperingatkan. Aomine terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia pun berbalik menatap Akashi.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana jika ku ungkapkan semua padanya? Pada dosen kesayanganmu itu tentang semua hal yang ku ketahui dan dia tidak ketahui?" tantang Aomine. Senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya saat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ di depannya menegang. "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang di sini yang bisa mengancam, Akashi kun~!" ejek Aomine. Dia pun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya sesaat pintu itu tertutup. Nafasnya keras dan tak beraturan.

"ARRGGGH!" ditinjunya bantal kapas berkali-kali. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aomine sialan!

Akashi menarik nafas dalam dan jatuh terduduk di ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. Ditariknya nafas dalam sekali lagi, kemudian dihembuskannya. Merasa emosinya mulai tenang, diraihnya pigura yang tersimpan di laci pertama meja nakas.

Dibelai penuh kasih pigura itu, Ditatap dengan penuh sayang. Dari iris merahnya yang berkaca-kaca, terpantulkan potret dua anak kecil. Foto yang selalu berhasil menjadi obat penenangnya.

.

To be continue

.

.

Alohhhaaa :D

Chapter ini pendek ya~? Haha ... mau gimana lagi, mood aku yang awalnya tinggi bikin lebih panjang dari chap kemaren langsung jatuh gak bersisa. Gak tau juga apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena masih capek habis bikin oneshoot langsung nyambung ini kali ya :D

Berhubung aku lagi gak ada jadwal bikin _oneshoot_ lagi kayak kemaren, chap 6 aku usahain secepatnya deh. Tapi gak janji update kilat~ ;)

Oya, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku tanyain:

Tanda elipsis itu cara bikin yang bener gimana? (...) atau (. . .)

Kemana, kesana, ke rumah, kemari, ke dalam, dll. Cara penulisannya gimana? Di spasi atau enggak? Aku udah coba cari di internet, tapi makin bingung. habis antara artikel ama wiki berbeda.

Disini, di rumah, di luar, dipiring, di gelas, dll. Sama kayak di atas, di spasi atau enggak?

Huruf sesudah '?' dan '!' kapital atau bukan sih?

Plisss, tolong dibantu yaaa~

Dan bolehlah... buat kalian yang mampir kesini, main ke fic aku yang lain~ :D

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya~ ^^

.

Bales-bales review:

Guest: aaa.. makasih banyak :D chap ini furinya udah kurang banget kok.. :D

yuki-kun: haha, jangan dong. Dia gak semenyebalkan itu kok nanti :D

miku: hai miku :D maksudnya akashi, dianya yang dimaafin kuroko gitu. Kalo untuk adegan akashi peluk kuroko, kuroko emang gak melawan tapi dia risih kok. Adegan mesra kagakuro? Hmm.. liat nanti ya.. :D

merry: oke, ntar aku tambahin kok. Emang untuk masalah tag, aku gak terlalu ngerti soalnya aku pikir yang penting pair utamanya aja, udah. Gebukin akashi? silahkan... silahkan. Dia emang egis sih :D

Faira: halo faira :D gmana ama sikap kuroko di sini? Udah cukup cuek gak? Haha :D

9297hs: halo :D aduh, makasih udah protes tentang POV. Di chap ini udah aku perbaiki, mudah-mudahan gak bikin bingung ya~ kalo OOC, iya... memang banyak yang OOC chara-nya. Dan akakuro, kalo chap ini udah lumayan belum? ^^

Kumi Shion: haha, iya akashi lelet kalo yang masalah begituan. Lama temenan sih... scene akakuro? Di sini udah lumayan belum? :D

Seidocamui: kalo untuk pai masih rahasia :D yang aku jamin Cuma akakuro loh yaa... akashi OOC? Nggg... iya ya? #ehh ^^

emerald youichi: halo, salam kenal :D iya, furi rada ngeselin yaa... ^^ akashi cemburu? Wah, kalo gitu kita harus minta tolong kagami tuh :D

ObeyCarly: iya, si akashi mah gak peka-peka. Ngeselin emang :D


	6. Chapter 6

Pintu digedor berkali-kali, membuat pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ tersentak dari tidur lelapnya. Dari celah ventilasi yang terbuka, langit masih tampak gelap. _Aquamarine_ nan jernih itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, _ah . . . masih jam 5 pagi,_ pikirnya. Mata dikucek menggunakan punggung tangan, sembari menggeliat. Mulut kecil terbuka menguap. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam, Kuroko baru bisa tidur saat malam begitu larut. Pikirannya terbang ke banyak tempat.

"Tetsu kun . . . Ki chan . . . apa kalian sudah bangun?" Terdengar kembali teriakan dari satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu dari balik pintu. Gedoran kembali terdengar.

"Ya, Momoi san." sahut Kuroko dari dalam. Diliriknya Kise yang masih tampak asik dengan pulau kapuknya.

"Ah, baiklah. Segeralah bersiap, kita akan syuting lebih pagi hari ini." Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar setelahnya.

Kuroko bangkit. Ditariknya handuk yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Ada baiknya dia mandi terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu membangunkan Kise, pikirnya.

.

. **Rumah Jodoh**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro dan pair lain yang akan muncul nantinya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, ooc, typo(s), EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Bau gurih menyebar keseantero dapur. Panas membara yang membakar pinggul kuali membuat suara desisan. Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terdengar bersahutan. Hanya kru dan beberapa peserta yang terbangun sepagi ini. Selebihnya sih, masih berlayar dipulau kapuk. Gerutuan Kagami terdengar jelas dari ruang tengah saat dia mendapati jika TV di sana hanya bisa menyiarkan siaran lokal yang berisikan tentang perkebunan dan perternakan.

"Selesai!" Seru Himuro. Wajahnya tampak sangat cerah saat berhasil mengiris wortel yang hendak dijadikan sup. "Atsushi . . . aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

Murasakibara menoleh. Diliriknya irisan wortel yang ditunjukkan Himuro padanya.

"Kau menyebut ini irisan untuk sup?" Murasakibara mendekat ke Himuro yang mengangguk-angguk polos. "SUP APA YANG POTONGAN WORTELNYA PETAK-PETAK BESAR BEGINI?!" Murasakibara histeris. Diangkatnya potongan wortel yang tampak hanya dibelah asal-asalan itu. Himuro hanya cengengesan disampingnya.

"Ya-yang pentingkan masih bisa dimakan." Alasan! Senyum manis masih bertengger dibibir Himuro meski sedetik kemudian dia yakin bisa melihat dua tanduk keluar dari kepala Murasakibara.

"Kau keluar saja, jangan menggangguku lagi di dapur!"

Himuro menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mau! Aku kan hanya ingin membantu! Kau seharusnya menghargai niat baik seseorang!"

"Niat baik apanya? Kau membuatku harus bekerja dua kali! Mana bisa wortel ini digunakan untuk sup!"

"Kalau begitu biar ku potongkan yang baru."

"Tidak boleh! Kau hanya akan membuang-buang persediaan kita. Sebaiknya kau keluar saja. Nonton TV bersama Kagami diruang tengah. Jangan menggangguku di sini!"

Himuro bersungut-sungut. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai ungu di depannya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap di sini bersamamu!"

Kedua pemuda itu saling beradu tatapan. Sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama merasa kesal.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini pasangan suami-istri kita sudah bertengkar? Yang rukunlah. Setidaknya jika kalian rukun maka akan cepat hamil." Kata Momoi yang baru saja masuk dapur. Ucapan asalnya menimbulkan senyum geli dibibir Furihata yang sejak tadi terabaikan oleh dua pasangan konyol itu.

"Ah . . . Momoi," sapa Himuro. Irisnya beralih pada murasikibara yang berjalan ke arah kompor. "Kau dengar, kan? kita harus rukun supaya aku bisa cepat hamil!"

"UHUK!" Kagami yang baru saja masuk ke dapur langsung tersedak air minumnya. "Tatsuya? Kau hamil? Si-siapa ayahnya?" wajah pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu panik.

"Taiga," Himuro menatap sendu. "Tampaknya setelah hari ini kau harus memanggilku kakak ipar." Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya dengan perlahan.

"KA-KAKAK IPAR?!" jerit Kagami, sok histeris. Matanya beralih pada kakak kesayangannya yang tampak tak peduli sama sekali. "KAU!"-telunjuknya mengacung pada Murasakibara-"Berani sekali kau melakukan perbuatan hina seperti itu! Sungguh perbuatan keji yang tak bisa ku ampuni!"

"Aku tak bisa melawannya. Terlalu enak! Hiks." Himuro menyeka matanya yang bahkan tidak basah sedikitpun.

"A-APA?!" Kagami melotot. Gelas plastiknya terjatuh menggelinding, untung saja airnya sudah habis.

"Wah . . . wah . . . Murasakibara, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau tak boleh membiarkan Himuro menjadi single parent." Kata Furihata, ikut-ikutan.

"Siapa yang hamil?" Imayoshi keluar dari kamarnya dengan kamera yang menyala. "Ini bisa kita jual ke wartawan berita! Ayo . . . ayo . . . sini, aku wawancarai!"

"Itu!" Momoi menunjuk Murasakibara, "Dia melakukan perbuatan asusila pada Himuro dan tak mau bertanggung jawab!"

Murasakibara mendesah. Kenapa makhluk-makhluk disekitarnya berubah menjadi kecoa sih? Menyebalkan dan perlu dibasmi! Lagipula, sejak kapan cowok bisa hamil?! Ini kan bukan fanfic M-Preg!

Klontang!

Sendok yang dihempas pada wadah aluminium melonjakkan orang-orang yang ada disana. Imayoshi sampai mundur 2 langkah ke belakang.

"Orang-orang tak berguna seperti kalian sebaiknya keluar dari dapurku!" ucap Murasakibara lamat-lamat, "KELUAR ATAU TAK ADA SARAPAN PAGI INI!"

Berjengit, pasukan kecoa rese itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan dapur. Murasakibara menatap kepergian mereka dengan hembusan nafas lelah. Bisa-bisanya mereka jadi sangat kompak untuk membuatnya kesal. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju penggorengan dan membalik ikan yang setengah matang dalam minyak panas. Nafas lelah dihembuskan kembali saat matanya menangkap potongan wortel asal jadi Himuro. Tau begini sebaiknya dia larang saja Himuro yang bebal ingin membantunya tadi. Irisnya pun beralih pada pekerjaan Furihata yang ditinggal oleh orangnya.

Ctak!

Jika ini di dalam komik, Murasakibara yakin jika ada 4 sudut siku-siku di keningnya. Ditariknya nafas dalam, sebelum mengeluarkan suara menggelegar yang sampai membangunkan Kise dar tidur lelapnya ...

"YA, FURIHATA! SETIDAKNYA SELESAIKAN DULU IRISAN BAWANG MERAHMU!"

Aww . . . tampaknya ini bukan pagi yang bagus untuk chef kita yang satu ini~!

.

.

"Siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Kise. Suaranya parau karena baru bangun tidur. Iris _fawn_ miliknya dikucek dengan punggung tangan sembari menguap. Ia pun melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang membenarkan kemeja santai berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam. Kuroko mengangkat bahu, antara tak tau atau tak peduli.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, Kise kun. Kita akan syuting di pantai pagi ini." pemuda bersurai biru menyemprotkan parfum beraroma vannila ke belakang lehernya.

"Syuting di pantai? Memang misi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kise menyusupkan kakinya pada sendal rumah di dekat kasur. Ia mulai beranjak, membiarkan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya jatuh secara perlahan saat berdiri.

"Entahlah. Momoi san belum memberitau." Kuroko mengaitkan jam tangan dipergelangan kirinya. "Aku keluar duluan, Kise kun." Anggukan Kise yang tersembunyi di antara pintu lemari bajunya menjadi hal yang terakhir Kuroko lihat sebelum pintu kamar tertutup kembali.

Iris _aqua_ itu langsung beradu dengan _ruby_ tajam yang seakan telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" gerutu pemuda _ruby_ itu. Kuroko menyerngit. "Kalau terlalu lama, nanti tidak akan kelihatan lagi!"

"Kelihatan apa? Ku pikir kita tak memiliki janji apa pun Akashi kun,"

"Ayo, ikut saja!" Akashi meraih genggamannya, tak memberikan kesempatan Kuroko untuk protes sedikitpun. Ia langsung di paksa berlari keluar rumah. Udara dingin langsung membelai tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi sebuah kemeja tipis. Kuroko merinding, merasa konyol lari-larian sepagi ini. Matahari bahkan belum muncul dengan benar.

Jalan setapak terasa begitu mencekam dengan suara jangkrik yang bersahutan. Lampu jalan yang ada di sana, entah kenapa mati. Kiri-kanan mereka hutan gelap yang rimbun. Tanpa sadar Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya pada Akashi, membuat pemuda yang berlari memandunya mengulas senyum tipis. Akashi mau apa sih? Mengajaknya olahraga ya?

Seulas cahaya redup diujung jalan, membuat Kuroko sedikit lebih tenang. Begitu berhasil melewati jalan setapak yang seram itu, mereka langsung di sambut dengan pasir putih membentang luas dan deburan ombak yang berlomba menuju bibir pantai. Udara terasa begitu segar. Beberapa burung mematuk-matuk pasir secara berkelompok.

Mereka masih di depan jalan setapak karena Kuroko yang mendadak berhenti berlari. Pemuda itu menyapu sekelilingnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Indah! Sungguh indah! Kuroko sering pergi ke pantai, tapi tak pernah sepagi ini. Inilah pertama kalianya ia melihat pemandangan seindah ini

Akashi kembali menarik Kuroko untuk berjalan mendekat bibir pantai. Mereka memanjat di atas bebatuan besar bertumpuk yang menjorok ke dalam laut. Surai merah dan biru berkibar-kibar terkibas angin laut nan kencang.

"Hati-hati." ucap Akashi. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko sesaat pemuda itu hampir tergelincir diantara bebatuan yang bertumpuk tinggi. Mereka berhasil sampai diujung saat langit mulai berwarna jingga. Pantulan sinar matahari membuat garis lurus memanjang ke air laut, menimbulkan kerlap kerlip indah memanjakan mata. Kedua pemuda itu menyamankan diri di atas bebatuan. Genggaman tangan mereka sudah terlepas sedari tadi. 1 meter di bawah batu yang mereka duduki, ombak menabrakkan diri berkali-kali, berharap dapat menjatuhkan mereka dari singgasana keemasan yang diciptakan matahari pagi.

Kuroko bahkan tak sadar jika mulutnya terbuka saking terpananya. Dia kemudian mengulas senyum manis, dan menoleh pada pemuda yang seenaknya menculiknya. Tapi senyum itu langsng luntur saat Ia mendapati Akashi kepayahan meraup oksigen.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko, khawatir.

Akashi menoleh. Seulas senyum jahil Ia lontarkan pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko membuang muka. Apaan sih, dia kan serius khawatir pada Akashi?! Masa lari beberapa ratus meter saja sampai selelah itu? Nggg ... Kuroko juga lelah sih sebenarnya~

"Aku sudah lama tak olahraga." jelas Akashi. Iris ruby-nya menyapu panorama pagi yang begitu indah. "Kau tau ..., pekerjaan kantoran benar-benar membuatku harus berada dibelakang meja seharian."

Kuroko tak memberikan respon apa pun, masih kesal dengan senyum jahil Akashi yang dianggapnya tak menghargai kecemasannya. Dia malah menyibukkan diri memantri setiap detail yang terekam oleh lensanya ke dalam ingatan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Akashi. Tatapannya mengarah lurus pada wajah imut disisinya. _Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cantik, bukan tampan,_ pikir Akashi. Surai birunya yang masih terkibas angin itu tampak begitu lembut. Iris birunya yang tampak lebih indah dibanding lautan dihadapan mereka, beradu dengan lensa Akashi yang terasa silau akan kilaunya.

"Aku suka Akashi kun." Suara itu begitu lembut. Mengalun mesra digendang telinga Akashi yang Ia yakini sudah dibersihkan setelah mandi tadi. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke sini."

Akashi tekekeh pelan. Deretan gigi putih rapi mengintip dari celah bibirnya yang merenggang, tertarik kesamping. "Aku senang jika Tetsuya menyukainya. Setidaknya kerja kerasku mendesak Momoi untuk membangunkanmu pagi-pagi sekali tak sia-sia."

"Akashi kun yang meminta Momoi san membangunkan ku tadi?" Kuroko menatap tak percaya.

Akashi mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum geli saat Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas, Akashi yakin jika dia dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar pelan. Akashi tersadar. Pemuda mungil di sampingnya hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis yang tak membantu sama sekali melindungi tubuhnya dari angin yang berhembus kencang. Sebagai lelaki sejati, Akashi pun melepas jaketnya.

"Kuroko." panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh. Sedetik kemudian irisnya melebar, terkejut karena akashi yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti jaket merah hangat yang tadi Ia kenakan ke tubuhnya. Dirapikannya jaket itu, meski tak terpasang dengan benar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Kuroko. Tangannya mencoba menarik jaket Akashi namun langsung ditahan.

"Jangan dilepas! Aku tak mau kau masuk angin."

Kuroko menunduk. Kedua tangan Akashi masih betah dibahunya. Akashi tersenyum makin lebar saat Kuroko mengigit bibirnya, tampak gugup. Tangannya beralih pada dagu Kuroko, menarik bibir bawah pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau bisa melukai bibirmu sendiri jika terus menggigitnya."

Kuroko tersentak. Ia mengulum bibirnya, menjilati dengan lidah kedua belahan merah merekah itu.

"Tidak luka kok. Akashi kun tak perlu khawatir."

Sejenak, hening mengambil alih. Membuat suasana begitu canggung.

"Kau tau Tetsuya? Kau begitu cantik!"

Kuroko terbelalak. Ia pun menaikkan pandangannya. Akashi yang terpaku adalah hal pertama yang dia dapati. Dan bibir mereka yang menyatu adalah hal kedua yang tak Ia sangka.

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Melumat dengan lembut belahan lembut nan menggoda itu. Bibir merah delima yang basah itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri. Dia yakin, jika rasanya pasti lebih manis di bandingkan tebu. Ya, Ia yakin . . . Ia yak-

Eh, kok tak terasa apa pun ya?

"-Shi kun! Akashi kun!"

Lho, kok Kuroko bisa bicara saat dia sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman sih?

"Oi, Akashi!"

Plak!

"Awww!" Akashi langsung memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang dipukul tanpa perasaan pemuda yang suka meniru-niru warna mata dan rambutnya, meski milik Akashi lebih keren sih~. Matanya mengarah tajam pada adik dari Murasakibara, alias si Kagami Taiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" perkataan itu terdengar rendah dan berbahaya. Tapi bukan Kagami namanya jika peduli. Ia lebih memilih membantu Kuroko berdiri di atas bebatuan yang licin. Matahari sudah terbit sepenuhnya. Warna biru membentang sudah tampak dilangit luas.

E-eehh? Kok bisa?

Akashi yakin jika dia baru menghabiskan beberapa menit di tempat itu. Matahari baru menyembul tadi! Tapi kok-

"Lihat, _sensei_ kesayanganku jadi kedinginan kan! Seharusnya kau memberinya waktu untuk menarik jaket dari lemarinya sebelum menariknya ke sini!" Kagami mengomel sepenuh hati.

Kedinginan? Bukankah tadi Akashi sudah memberikan jaketnya?

 _Ruby_ -nya pun melirik ke badannya sendiri dan mendapati jika jaket miliknya masih menyangkut di sana. Ia pun menoleh kembali pada Kuroko yang tampak sudah hangat dengan jaket dongker asing yang tampak kebesaran.

"Untung saja aku bawa jaket!" omel Kagami, lagi. "Kau baik-baik saja, _sensei_? Harusnya tadi aku mengabaikan ucapan Furihata supaya tak mengejarmu saat melihat dia menculikmu keluar. Dia membuat _sensei_ kesayanganku menjadi menggigil seperti ini, DAN KAU!"-Kagami menunjuk Akashi tanpa takut-"Bisa-bisanya seperti orang senewen yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil monyong-monyong! Kau perlu dirukiyah!"

Akashi terhenyak. Monyong-monyong? Siapa yang melakukan hal nista itu? Dirinya? Tak mungkin, kan! Ya, tak mung-

Oh, itu mungkin! Akashi mulai merasa otaknya sedikit tak beres sekarang. Dia bahkan tak ingat berapa lama waktu yang sebenarnya berlalu. Bukankah dia dan Kuroko baru saja duduk di sini?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Akashi kun? Kau mulai bertingkah aneh sejak kau bercerita tentang dirimu yang tak memiliki waktu olahraga lagi, tadi. Apa oksigen tidak sampai pada otak Akashi kun dan membuat Akashi kun tak dapat bersikap normal?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan kekhawatiran yang masih sama seperti tadi meski perkataannya begitu terasa menusuk bagi Akashi. Itu cemas atau cela, sih?

Oh, demi! Akashi ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kelaut sekarang juga!

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya sedang senam bibir, kalian tak perlu khawatir!" kata Akashi. Dia langsung melangkah terburu-buru menuju rumah.

Sepasang mahasiswa dan dosen itu berpandangan. Senam bibir? Mereka sungguh tak menduga Akashi akan melakukan hal itu!

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja sensei? Apa masih terasa dingin?" tanya Kagami, yang menatap cemas pada Kuroko yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia membantu Kuroko berdiri tadi tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Jaketmu sudah cukup hangat Kagami kun. Terima kasih."

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan si Akashi sialan itu?! Bisa-bisanya dia bertindak senewen seperti tadi?"

Kuroko mendesah. Ia juga tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa Akashi bersikap begitu aneh. Ia bahkan tak bisa menikmati pemandangan _sunrise_ yang begitu menawan karena Akashi yang tiba-tiba bicara ngelantur.

"Dia bilang 'Kau begitu cantik' padamu, _sensei_. Apa dia menyukaimu?"

Kuroko menggeleng, pelan. Ia juga mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas tadi, setelah kalimat-kalimat aneh sebelumnya. Tapi Kuroko sangat yakin jika Akashi tidaklah menyukainya. Bagi Akashi, Kuroko hanyalah sahabat baik yang harus Ia jaga. Ya, benar begitu.

Ingatan Kuroko kembali melayang pada 8 tahun silam. Ia sungguh tak tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan terhadap takdirnya dengan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam situasi ini. Meski sudah begitu banyak waktu yang berlalu, luka Kuroko masih belum mengering. Hal itulah alasan kenapa dia masih belum ingin kembali ke Jepang dan memilih menjadi dosen di Indonesia. Ya, bukan hanya luka Kuroko saja yang belum mengering, tapi rasa di hatinya juga masih belum padam.

Bagaikan lilin kecil dalam gelas, apinya tak mampu menerangi dunia. Namun dunia juga tak pernah mampu memadamkannya. Kuroko menarik nafas berat. Ia berharap keikutsertaanya atas ulah Kise ini tak berakhir buruk.

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Kagami.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau mengenal Furihata dengan baik?" tanya pemuda itu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak begitu baik. Memangnya kenapa Kagami kun?"

"Nggg ... apa kau tau tipe kesukaanya yang seperti apa?"

Kuroko menoleh. "Dia mantan Akashi kun."

Kagami terhenyak. E-ehhh? Furihata yang super manis itu mantannya Akashi? Dan sekarang Akashi sibuk mengejar-ngejar Kuroko yang super imut? Kagami tak mengerti kenapa dua makhluk manis ini harus menghadapi takdir sekejam itu!

"Kau baik-baik saja Kagami kun?" tanya Kuroko yang heran karena Kagami berhenti mendadak. Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan serius, membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu gugup. Kedua lengannya mencengkram sisi bahu Kuroko.

"Si Akashi itu ... seberapa dekat kau dengannya, sensei?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Ia melepas cengkraman Kagami dan kembali melangkah santai.

"Dia teman baikku sejak kecil. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa dia orang yang baik?"

"Tentu saja dia orang yang baik Kagami kun."- _dia bahkan hampir meregang nyawa karena menyelamatkanku dulu_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Masa sih? Dia tampak berusaha mendekatimu sekarang, namun masih bekerja dengan mantannya."

"Bekerja dengan mantannya?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Ya, dia kan Produser acara ini. Dia yang mengajakku bergabung demi membawa kakak sebagai Chef ke sini"

Kuroko terperangah. Akashi Produser acara 'Rumah Jodoh'? Ke-kenapa dia tak tau hal ini? Apa Kise tau? Lalu, apa Akashi jugalah yang membawa Furihata bergabung sebagai Pengamat? Mereka berdua-apa mereka berdua masih memiliki hubungan?

" _Sensei_ , mereka sudah benar-benar putus kan?" Kagami yang tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuroko terus berjalan tanpa sadar jika sensei kesayangannya mulai tertinggal beberapa langkah.

" _Sensei_?" Kagami berbalik, "Apa kau lelah? Sedikit lagi kita sampai."

Kuroko tersadar. "Ah? Aaa ... tidak, aku masih kuat kok." Dia mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Kagami.

"Kau yakin?" pandangan Kagami menyelidik pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Jadi, Akashi kun Produser acara ini ya?" kalimat itu lebih untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tapi, tanpa mengerti situasi Kagami bergumam mengiyakan.

Pikiran Kuroko kembali berkelana. Semalam dia tak dapat tidur karena Aomine. Sikap Aomine yang menyebalkan dan perkataannya tentang 'gebetan Akashi' membuat Kuroko baru ketiduran saat jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 2. Dan sekarang informasi dari Kagami yang berkata jika Akashilah Produser acara yang dia ikuti ini bersama keberadaan Furihata yang juga ikut serta membuat Kuroko mulai berpikiran buruk.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas. Tungkainya terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan. Entah kenapa . . . dia jadi semakin malas untuk kembali ke rumah itu.

"Kagami kun, apa aku bisa meminta satu hal padamu?"

"hmm? Meminta satu hal? Kau yakin hanya ingin satu? Padahal aku tak keberatan jika kau mau banyak" Kuroko memutar matanya. Minta satu aja belum tentu dikabulin malah nawarin banyak.

"Bisakah kau menjadi pasanganku di acara ini?"

Eeeh?!

Kagami sontak menatap Kuroko. Wajahnya yang melongo mengingatkan Kuroko saat pertama kali Kagami mencoba makan jengkol balado atas sarannya untuk menghilangkan bau sambalado petai.

"Tidak mau! Kau kan tidak menyukaiku, _sensei_." Kagami tegas menolak.

"Hanya sampai syuting selesai, Kagami kun."

"Pokoknya tidak mau _sensei_! Aku datang ke sini untuk mencari pacar dan mengakhiri masa jombloku yang tiada akhir ini. Berpasangan denganmu hanya akan membuatku tidak laku."

"sekalipun hanya pura-pura?"

"sekalipun hanya pura-pura!"

"tapi kau pernah mengajakku berkencan!"

"hanya mengajak, tidak sampai melakukannya. Kau sendiri yang menolaknya waktu itu."

Kuroko mendesah. Memang benar jika dia sendiri yang menolak ajakan kencan Kagami waktu itu. Tapi ada alasannya! Alasan pertama, Kuroko belum berniat membuka hatinya kembali untuk siapapun. Alasan kedua, waktu itu Kagami mengajaknya kencan kan karena kalah _one_ _on_ _one_ dengan Himuro dan berakhir dengan Himuro yang menantangnya untuk mengajak Kuroko kencan. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan alasan yang seperti itu?!

Salah Kuroko juga sih tak membantu Kagami sama sekali. Jadi, wajar saja jika pemuda itu juga menolak membantu Kuroko saat ini. Gara-gara Kuroko menolak ajakan Kagami, pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu tak mampu memenuhi tantangan dan berakhir dengan sebuah hukuman super nista. Dia dihukum menari perut lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang super seksi itu di tengah lapangan basket universitas. Ditonton dan _divideokan_ oleh banyak orang. Kuroko bahkan memiliki rekamannya juga.

Aha!

Kenapa tak Ia manfaatkan saja rekaman yang masih disimpannya itu?!

"Baiklah jika kau menolak." Kata Kuroko, sok pasrah. Dikeluarkannya HP-nya dari saku celana, "Oh ya, Kagami kun. Kakakmu tau tidak ya tentang 'Kagami si penari perut dari Bandung' ini?" HP canggih itu dilemparkan ke atas dengan pelan berkali-kali.

Kagami membeku. Demi apapun, video nista itu diketahui oleh Murasakibara adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Begitu-begitu, Murasakibara kakak yang galak saat serius. Pemuda ungu itu pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan karena bisa-bisanya dikalahkan oleh Himuro dalam basket, dan dipermalukan didepan banyak orang. Sekalipun Kagami bisa menjelaskan jika itu hanyalah main-main, mana mau kakaknya mengerti. Bukan hanya ' _baka'_ , dia pasti juga akan dicap ' _aho'_ setelah ini. Dan dianggap bodoh oleh orang yang IQ-nya dibawah dirinya adalah hal yang sangat Kagami benci. Yahhh . . . sekalipun IQ mereka hanya sebelas duabelas sih . . . .

" _Sensei_ , kau tak akan melakukan itu kan?" Kagami bertanya takut-takut.

Kuroko hanya menampilkan sikap santai, seakan sedang tak mengancam mahasiswanya. "Melakukan apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan, Kagami kun?"

Kagami mengusap wajahnya. " _Sensei_ , kau tak boleh mengancam mahasiswamu sendiri!"

"Aku tak mengancam siapapun. Itu namanya pencemaran nama baik, Kagami kun. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Kagami memutar matanya. Kok bisa sih manusia dengan tampang imut-imut ini mengancam mahasiswanya dengan santai? Tampaknya Kagami telah salah menilai selama ini! wajah polos tak mewakili prilaku seseorang!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi jangan sampai mengganggu PDKT-ku dengan Furihata!"

Kuroko tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, Kagami mau membantunya sekalipun terpaksa. Bukan apa-apa, Kuroko hanya mencoba menghindar dari awal. Dia tak mau menjadi pihak yang harus disingkirkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tak mau lagi terlibat dengan perasaan konyol yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

Kicauan burung mengiringi setiap langkah kaki kedua pemuda itu. Perjalanan pulang tentu saja lebih berat karena harus mendaki jalan setapak yang tadi. Namun kali ini cahaya matahari sudah cukup terang sehingga hutan disisi kiri dan kanan tak lagi semenyeramkan sebelumnya. Atap merah-khas rumah-rumah dipulau Hateruma-sudah kelihatan. Dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berjalan, di depan pagar Takao melambaikan tangan berkali-kali.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah, kalian harus segera sarapan! Beberapa peserta sudah makan duluan tadi." Kata Takao saat Kuroko dan Kagami sudah berada didekatnya. Mendengar kata sarapan, Kagami langsung menuju dapur secepat kilat. Dia tadi menyusul Kuroko memang untuk memanggil _senseinya_ itu sarapan. Kuroko dan Takao mengikuti dalam diam dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dapur, hanya tinggal beberapa makanan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kuroko merasa lemas mendadak. Di sana, di meja makan itu . . . Furihata sedang menuangkan air ke gelas Akashi dan langsung diminum oleh empunya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan wajah mengeras Kagami yang kesal melihat calon gebetannya didekati Akashi, Kuroko balik kanan menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah kenyang tanpa harus makan.

.

.

"Indah ya." Ucap pemuda bersurai _navy_. Kise hanya menoleh sekilas, tak begitu mempedulikan pemuda yang sejak sarapan tadi mencoba menempelinya. Iris fawn-nya menatap kembali hamparan laut yang jauh dari pagar batu samping rumah. Ia dapat merasakan jika pemuda itu ikut memanjat, menyamankan diri duduk di sampingnya di atas pagar.

"Kau tau tidak apa misi pertama kita hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu, mencoba mengambil sedikit perhatian Kise. "Kudengar kita akan syuting di pantai. Apa kita akan berenang? Kau bisa berenang tidak. Ah, tentu saja kau bisa! kau kan pernah jadi _brand_ _ambassador_ kacamata renang. Kalau aku sih tak perlu ditanya lagi, aku sudah pasti jago renang! Dulu aku sempat jadi atlet renang semasa sekolah."

Kise masih tak mengacuhkan celotehan Aomine. Ia masih menikmati sapuan lembut angin pagi tanpa polusi yang penuh kesegaran. Matahari pagi menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan sinarnya. Namun tak sekalipun Kise merasa kepanasan, suasana sejuk terasa lebih mendominasi.

"Kenapa model terkenal sepertimu mencari jodoh dengan cara seperti ini sih? Orang-orang bisa menganggapmu tak laku lho. Tapi tak masalah, kau beruntung karena aku juga berada di sini. Aku ini pria sejati dan pekerja keras, kau pasti tak akan ku sia-siakan."

Satu-satunya yang Kise ketahui dari orang disampingnya ini hanyalah kenyataan jika dia adalah fans beratnya, jika tak mau dibilang fanatik. Kise bukannya tak mau bersikap ramah pada fans, tapi pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal sekarang. Satu hal yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh semalaman. Kise tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal yang tak perlu, semacam fans fanatik yang sering menstalker dirinya contohnya. Lagipula, Kise juga sudah terlalu sering distalker, jadi dia tak merasakan apa-apa sekalipun dia tau ada yang mengikutinya selama ini. Ya, selama tak sampai mengganggu dan merugikannya.

"Kau tau-" bla bla bla! Kise tak mendengar lagi apapun ucapan Aomine saat matanya bersibobrok dengan Kasamatsu yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah. Dia memang tak melihat keberadaan pemuda itu sejak tadi. Tampaknya dia baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat. Tanpa mempedulikan Aomine yang berteriak memanggil, Kise langsung melompat turun. Dikejarnya Kasamatsu yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Wah . . . wah . . . diabaikan lagi, heh?" Imayoshi muncul dari pintu samping yang terletak dekat dapur. Ditangannya tergenggam segelas air segar. Aomine yang hendak mengejar Kise langsung terhenti. Mau apa kameramen yang satu ini? meledeknya, kah?

Aomine tak mau ambil pusing. Dia kembali ingin mengejar Kise masuk, tapi lagi-lagi digagalkan pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dibalik kacamata disertai senyuman. Raut ramahnya terasa mengganjal bagi Aomine.

"Dari pada mengejar yang tak pasti begitu, bagaimana jika mencoba bermain denganku saja. Aku juga lelaki sejati lho." ucapnya. Aomine mendengus. Sungguh tak suka dengan kameramen yang satu ini sejak pertemuannya kemaren.

"Seberapa banyak kau menguping perkataanku?"

Imayoshi pura-pura berpikir. "hmm . . ., hanya sedikit kok. Dari kalimat 'indah ya' mungkin."

Itu bukan sedikit! Pemuda ini sudah menguping seluruh perkataannya!

Aomine menatap tajam Imayoshi. Dia sungguh tidak suka jika ada orang yang sok ikut campur begini.

"Ku pikir kau harus menyekolahkan kembali sopan santunmu! Tidak kah kau diajari untuk tak menguping omongan orang lain?!"

"Aku tak menguping kok. Suaramu saja yang terlalu keras."

Aomine memutar matanya. Kesal! Pemuda ini maunya apa sih? Mencari perkara dengannya?

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, Imayoshi! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ melayanimu!"

"Aaa . . . jadi, kalau _mood_ kau tak keberatan 'melayaniku'?"

Aomine menghembuskan nafas, keras. Bahunya ditabrakan dengan Imayoshi yang menghadang di depannya. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan Imayoshi yang menyeringai menyebalkan. Kedatangannya kesini hanya untuk mengejar idolanya, dia tak tertarik berurusan dengan orang lain. Tapi, kalau Akashi sih masalah lain~.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kuning membuka pintu kamar di depannya tanpa izin. Dia tau sih itu tidak sopan, tapi diketuk sekalipun dia tak yakin pemuda yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu ini akan membiarkannya masuk. Irisnya langsung dihidangkan dengan pemandangan yang tak Ia sangka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tak punya tata krama saat memasuki kamar orang?"

Kise tak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup pintu dan kemudian bersender di sana. Tangannya bersidekap didada. Maniknya mengikuti pergerakan Kasamatsu yang baru saja melepas pakainnya untuk berganti baju. Dipantrinya tubuh mulus itu. Tubuh yang pernah Ia 'sentuh' dan 'rasakan'. Kise terkekeh bisu. Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu berubah menjadi sangat menawan.

Kasamatsu yang hendak mengancingi kemejanya terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu memberontak, namun pergerakannya ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Kise.

Kise mempererat pelukannya. Tubuh Kasamatsu terasa hangat dan sangat pas dalam dekapan. Wangi yang menguar dari pemuda itu membuatnya bernostalgia pada masa lalu. Lidahnya tanpa sadar keluar, menjilat leher mulus tanpa cela yang begitu menggoda. Ia dapat merasakan Kasamatsu berjengit, dan kembali memberontak. Tapi Kise tak memperlonggar sedikitpun kerangkengnya. Ia malah mulai memberikan gigitan dan hisapan kecil, meninggalkan jejak di sana.

Kise sontak melepaskan Kasamatsu saat pemuda itu menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Kasamatsu langsung memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dari Kise. Ditatapnya pemuda yang sibuk menggosok lehernya dengan kasar. Kise sebenarnya juga tak tau kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menemui Kasamatsu untuk menghilangkan rasa stres pada pikirannya yang disebabkan oleh sang pemuda. Tapi, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekap . . .

Rindukah?

Kise mengusap wajahnya. Pikirannya jadi makin kacau. Ia mulai berbalik menuju pintu. Jika berhadapan langsung membuatnya makin tak terkendali, maka dia harus menjauhinya kan?

"Sebaiknya kau jaga prilakumu, Kise! Kita bukanlah anak SMP lagi! Bersikaplah seakan-akan kita tak saling mengenal di sini!"

Kise tertegun. Perkataan Kasamatsu membuatnya menggeretakan gigi. Tidak saling mengenal katanya?! Setelah 'semua' yang mereka lakukan? Dan setelah dia menyakiti pemuda itu? Benar! Mereka memang bukanlah anak SMP lagi. Namun, apa dengan masa lalu yang mereka berdua miliki sebelumnya, mereka bisa bersikap seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa?

"Ah, begitu kah senpai?" Kise berbalik. Bicara dengan anda sing a song, mencoba menahan rasa kesal yang mendesak keubun-ubun. " Tapi sayang sekali, aku masih belum puas bermain denganmu. Kau terlalu cepat pergi dahulu. Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan sekarang?" tatapan matanya begitu licik, menghunus langsung pada tatapan penuh kebencian Kasamatsu.

"Kau! Jangan pernah berharap bisa mempermainkanku lagi! Aku tak lah sama dengan diriku di masa lalu!" kalimat itu penuh penekanan dan tegas.

Seringai lebar terbentuk dibibir pemuda bersurai kuning. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan, mendekat. Tubuhnya dicondongkan hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Aaa . . . benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa tau kau ingin kembali mendesah dibawahku, Sen-pai~"

Kise menarik tubuhnya. Tatapan penuh cemooh Ia lemparkan sebagai balasan dari tatapan nyalang pemuda di depannya. Ia pun berbalik menuju pintu. Sesaat pintu itu tertutup, Ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan balasan dari Kasamatsu . . .

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

Dgaamm!

Kise tertatih, menyangga tubuhnya kemeja makan. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Lututnya terasa lemas. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Kenapa mulut brengseknya ini bisa bicara seperti itu?!

 _Kussoooo_!

Kise mengutuk akalnya yang benar-benar bodoh! Ia tak bermaksud melakukan itu! Tidak sama sekali! Kasamatsu pasti makin sakit hati mendengar ucapannya! Tangannya meremas surai kuningnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

 _Damn_ _it_!

o-O-o

Kamera berwarna hitam dipanggul dibahu kiri. _White_ _balance_ dan _focusing_ sudah diuji dari tadi. 4 buah sepeda berjajar berderet dipesisir pantai. Kamera bergerak secara arc (mengelilingi peserta). Sedangkan didepan, Kasamatsu mengambil gambar secara _panning_ _left_ (bergerak dari kanan ke kiri _)_ disebelahMomoi. Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Midorima, Himuro, Akashi, Takao dan Aomine berdiri berurutan membelakangi laut. Matahari bersinar terik dengan langit biru tampak polos tanpa awan.

"Yahhhoo! Misi pertama!" seru Momoi penuh semangat. Rambut _peach_ -nya yang tertutupi topi terkibas oleh angin laut yang beraroma asin. Ditatapnya para peserta satu persatu. Berpikiran akan melihat mereka saling bermesraan di atas sepeda membuatnya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Misi kita hari ini adalah 'Bersepeda Romantis'! Kalian akan menyisiri tepian pantai sampai jam makan siang dengan pasangan kalian sambil bersepeda. Menyenangkan, kan?!"

Kamera di-close up kewajah semua peserta. Namun, hanya Aominelah satu-satunya orang yang tampak antusias. Dia langsung melirik Kise . . .

"Kise, kita bersepeda berdua ya! Aku akan memboncengmu!" soraknya. Kise memutar mata, bosan dengan sikap Aomine yang masih saja berusaha menempelinya.

"Tak mau," ucapnya. Dia kemudian menarik pergelangan Kuroko, "Aku akan bersepeda dengannya."

Aomine merenggut. "Haa? Kenapa? Dia pasti tak akan mampu memboncengmu!"

Kise hanya buang muka. Malas menanggapi lebih lanjut fans fanatiknya itu.

Grep!

Kuroko terbelalak saat merasakan jika tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang. "Tidak bisa! Dia akan bersepeda denganku!" ucap Akashi. Kise menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka. Jika Kuroko bersama Akashi, dia sama siapa dong? Masa sama Aomine?!

"Siapa bilang dia akan bersamamu? Dia temanku, jadi dia harus bersamaku!" tukas Kise. Dia menarik kembali Kuroko dari pelukan Akashi.

"Aku adalah teman baiknya sejak kecil, jadi aku yang lebih pantas!"

"Tapi aku adalah temannya saat kau membuangnya dulu!"

Akashi terdiam. Tangannya yang hendak menggapai Kuroko menggantung di udara. Kalimat Kise barusan menancap masuk ke dalam hatinya, membuat rasa bersalah kembali menguak keluar.

"Hentikan! Kuroko _sensei_ akan bersepeda denganku! Kami sudah memutuskan untuk berpasangan sekarang!" Kagami menarik Kuroko dalam dekapannya. Pemuda mungil itu memberinya kode tadi, sehingga mau tak mau dia harus ikut campur sekalipun dia malas.

"Berpasangan?" Murasakibara yang berdiri dibelakang Momoi bersama Furihata menatap Kagami dengan pandangan memicing.

"Ya! Kami sudah memutuskannya. Kuroko _sensei_ juga sudah setuju." jawabnya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"HAAHH?!" Kise histeris, "Benarkah? Kau memutuskannya tanpa membicarakannya dulu denganku? Kau sudah tak menganggapku teman baikmu lagi ya, Kurokocchi?" Kise mengusap matanya dengan lengan sembari mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat.

"Itu bagus, Kagami. Selamat untukmu!" Aomine langsung menyalami Kagami dengan senang. Akhirnya penghalang misi pertamanya dengan Kise tersingkirkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah. "Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjadi pasangan yang paling hebat untukmu, Kise!" katanya.

Akashi hanya mengikut percakapan itu tanpa intrupsi. Dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun saat Kagami menarik Kuroko menuju ujung barisan, menjauhkan dari Kise yang mencoba menggapainya tapi tertahan Aomine. Pandangannya tak sengaja bersitatap dnegan iris coklat milik Furihata. Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya, penuh cela. Membuat Akashi merasa muak entah karena apa.

Dooong . . . dooong . . .dooong . . .!

Suara gong yang dipukul menarik perhatian semua orang yang terlarut dalam drama gagal ala kagakuroKiseao. Momoi mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan tangan untuk meredam rasa keki karena diabaikan dari tadi.

"Kalian boleh-boleh saja menentukan pasangan kalian, tapi dalam misi . . . pasangan kalian harus ditentukan dengan undian!"

E-eehh?

Para peserta terbelalak. Undian? Memangnya pasangan mereka dalam bentuk lotre, diundi segala?! Suara protes terdengar dari Aomine dan Kise. Tentu saja untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Sssttt! Diam! Barbie lagi bicara, jadi tolong dengarkan dulu!" kata Momoi. Ia pun mengibas rambutnya, nggak penting. "Tak ada protes, para jomblo! Kalian para musafir cinta harusnya bersyukur bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara hebat ini untuk mengakhiri kesendirian, dilarang untuk protes! Nikmati saja!"

Nik-nikmati? Apanya yang dinikmati? Para peserta merasa gagal paham dengan ucapan Momoi. Gadis itu malah dengan cueknya mengambil sebuah busa dengan tangkai es krim yang tertancap ke dalam.

"Ini!" ucap Momoi sambil menunjukkan bantalan busa ke arah kamera yang menyorot secara _big close up_. "Di bagian bawah tangkai es krim ini ada nomor dari satu sampai empat. Jika kalian mendapatkan nomor satu, maka kalian akan berpasangan juga dengan peserta lain yang mendapat nomor yang sama. Begitu ketentuannya!" jelas Momoi.

Ia melangkah mendekati peserta yang membuat setengah lingkaran.

"Nah, silahkan dicabut."

Tangan-tangan berbeda pemilik langsung mencabut tangkai es krim pilihan masing-masing. Imayoshi menyorot secara _medium_ _close_ _up_ peserta yang sudah mendapatkan nomornya.

"Nomor satu" gumam Midorima. Ia langsung terkejut saat mendapati Takao juga mendapat nomor yang sama dengannya.

"Kise, kau juga nomor empat ya? Tuhan benar-benar menakdirkan kita!" sorak gembira dari Aomine dan helaan nafas dari Kise adalah hal kedua yang disorot Imayoshi.

"Kau nomor berapa Kagami kun?" tanya Kuroko sembari mendekat ke arah Kagami.

"Aku nomor tiga. Kau berapa _sensei_?" Kagami menunjukkan tangkai es-nya pada Kuroko.

" **Aku nomor dua."**

Kalimat itu terucap bersamaan. Kedua iris pun sontak saling berpandangan.

 _Ruby_ bertemu _aqua_.

"Aku juga nomor tiga." sahut Himuro.

Dan ucapan Himuro semakin menegaskan jika Kuroko akan berpasangan dengan Akashi.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Ya, bagus sekali." kata Momoi. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing dalam misi kali ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, apa aku dan Himuro benar-benar harus berpasangan? Dia itu kakak angkatku! Lagipula yang dia kejar ke sini adalah orang itu." tangan Kagami menunjuk Murasakibara yang bersidekap tak peduli.

"Tenang saja, akan diganti lagi kok nanti. Tapi tetap saja, kalian akan lebih sering menghabiskan misi dengan pasangan pertama kalian karena ada beberapa misi yang tak akan di undi." terang Momoi. "Oke. Karena kalian sudah saling berpasangan, misi kita mulai dari sekarang!" gong dipukul oleh Furihata sesaat Momoi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Misi pertama, bersepeda romantis dipesisir pantai pun . . . dimulai!

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

Nanya dong~

Soundtrek knb ova terbaru apa ya? Itu loh, yang kuroko ultah tapi yang spoilernya? Ada yang tau gak?

.

Jangan lupa review dan kritik yaa~ ^^

.

Balas review:

Faira: request? Hmm... tunggu aja ya :D

emerald youichi: Kagami orang ketiga yang dipaksa :D midotaka untk chap ini belum ada yaa... chap depan baru ada adegan merekanya :D

ObeyCarly: iya, akashi lagi kena karma tuh :D

Merry: haha, makasih merry :D


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Menatap kearah Aomine yang sedang rebutan 'siapa yang membonceng dan siapa yang dibonceng' dengan Kise, kearah Kagami yang mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang bersama Himuro yang tampak antusias, kearah Midorima dan Takao yang baru saja terjatuh dari sepeda mereka, kearah Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu yang berpencar mengambil gambar peserta, atau kearah Momoi yang sedang ngadem beralaskan selembar kain dibawah pohon kelapa yang tumbuh miring bersama Furihata dan Murasakibara. Ya, kemana saja asalkan bukan ke sebelahnya, tepat dimana seorang kaisar dengan keabsolutannya memaksa untuk menjadi pihak yang membonceng dan sama sekali tak mau untuk dibonceng. Kuroko bukannya menolak untuk dibonceng Akashi, tapi...

"Ayo naik, Tetsuya!" seru Akashi. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil memutar pedal sepeda, meninggikan yang sebelah kanan untuk memulai kayuhannya nanti.

Kuroko menoleh, menatap wajah Akashi sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku tidak mau, Akashi kun"

Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang sembari kembali memutar pedal satu putaran.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kesal karena akan dianggap uke jika kubonceng?"— _Padahal kau kan memang seorang uke_ , lanjut Akashi dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang membonceng Akashi kun."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Dibonceng olehku tidak akan melukai harga dirimu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau Akashi kun."

"Apa salahnya dibonceng olehku? Tetsuya hanya perlu duduk di belakangku dan aku akan mengayuh sepedanya beberapa keliling. Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan melukai harga dirimu." kata Akashi. "Cepatlah, yang lain sudah bersenang-senang sejak tadi!" desaknya. Ia mulai kesal karena Kuroko yang terlalu banyak berpikir. Apa salahnya sih dibonceng olehnya? Dia kan tidak bau! Akashi mencium ketiaknya sembunyi-sembunyi, tuh kan wangi!

"Harga diriku memang tak terluka Akashi kun, tapi aku takut fisikku yang akan terluka."

Akashi mendelik. Fisiknya yang terluka? A—apa maksudnya? Akashi kan bukan pemuja BDSM, jadi tak mungkin fisiknya sampai terluka.

"Nanti berdarah." ucap Kuroko lagi.

Ber—berdarah? Bagus dong berdarah! Itu kan tandanya Kuroko masih peraw—

"Akashi kun kan tak bisa naik sepeda!" tandas Kuroko.

E—ehhhh?

 **Rumah Jodoh**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro Dan Pair Lain Yang Akan Muncul Nantinya**

 **Warning: OOC Yang Semena-Mena, Typo(s) Yang Membandel, EYD Yang Masih Belajar Dan Kesalahan Manusiawi Lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Akashi mencoba bersikap tenang meski rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya kelaut saat itu juga. Matanya melirik sekitar dengan cepat, memastikan jika tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan. Ia menyeret sepedanya dengan kaki sampai tubuhnya dan Kuroko bersisian.

"Aku akan mengayuhnya dengan pelan. Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir." kata Akashi mencoba meyakinkan Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng dramatis. Dia tak mau mempertaruhkan tubuhnya yang bohay ini menjadi lecet hanya gara-gara Akashi lebih mementingkan harga dirinya dihadapan para peserta. Desahan kecewa Akashi sampai di telinganya, tapi tak dia hiraukan. Dia masih keukeh berdiri sambil melihat peserta lainnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Kuroko masih diam.

"Aku tak akan membuat kita jatuh, aku berjanji."

Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan saat angin berhembus kencang.

"Tetsuya, kuperintahkan kau untuk naik dan mau dibonceng olehku!"

Kuroko menoleh melemparkan tatapan tak setuju. Tapi Akashi Susilowati—entah kenapa Kuroko memanggilnya begitu—malah memberikan tatapan memaksa. Kuroko mendesah. Dengan enggan dia mulai duduk dibencengan belakang sambil membaca Al-Fatihah di dalam hati. Dia sangat tak yakin pada ucapan Akashi. Semoga saja lukaku nanti tak parah, doa Kuroko miris.

"Kenapa kau memegang sepeda? Peluk pinggangku." perintah Akashi saat melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko mencengkram besi sepeda.

Kuroko tak menggubris. Ia masih memegang erat besi sepeda dan menyamankan duduknya dibelakang punggung teman kecilnya itu.

"Tetsuya apa kau tidak mendengar—"

Greppp!

Akashi terdiam saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Hangat. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah pemuda bersurai merah. Entah kenapa, perasaanya begitu senang saat mendapati Kuroko berada disisinya seperti sekarang. Seperti sesuatu yang wajar. Seperti sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya begitu.

Dan dengan percaya diri, Akashi mulai menggenjot pedal sepedanya.

.

Erangan lirih terdengar dari bibir Takao pascajatuh dari sepeda yang dikayuh oleh Midorima. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir dan membiarkan Midorima menegakkan sepeda. Kaki kanannya ia luruskan perlahan sembari meringis. Ia yakin jika lututnya yang hanya ditutupi celana kain pastilah lecet melihat beberapa serat kain yang menyembul keluar dari bagian lutut.

Takao kembali berdiri saat Midorima sudah mengatur posisi di atas sepeda. Lututnya terasa perih namun ia tahan. Ia tak ingin Midorima melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik jika dia bertingkah seperti wanita hanya karena sebuah luka kecil.

Takao tertahan saat matanya bertemu dengan manik pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai. Namun pandangan itu tak lama sampai Midorima memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan bersikap menunggu Takao untuk menaiki boncengan dibelakangnya. Takao berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit tertatih diawal. Ia menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin sambil berpegangan pada besi sepeda. Ia

tak seberani itu memeluk Midorima, ditambah lagi Midorima yang tampak tak peduli atau pun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Wah wah... liat pasangan baru kita yang satu ini, masih tampak canggung yaaa?" Takao dapat melihat Imayoshi mendekat sembari menyorot dirinya dan Midorima yang baru saja akan kembali bersepeda. Pemuda berkacamata itu datang dengan cengiran lebar dan sorot mata yang menyebalkan. Dia tampak mencari angle yang pas baru kemudian memfokuskan diri untuk merekam.

"wahhh... ku pikir akan melihat adegan romantis bak drama Korea disaat kalian jatuh tadi. Sayang sekali ya... Midorima tampaknya tak memiliki sisi romantis sedikit pun meski hanya sekadar menolongmu berdiri Takao. Kasihan sekali kau dapat pasangan yang dingin seperti dia."

Takao tak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Imayoshi saat berkata seperti itu, tapi Takao dapat merasakan nada cemooh dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki berkacamata itu. Mata sipitnya bahkan menyimpan keangkeran yang entah mengapa Takao rasakan sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengannya.

Takao tak mengacuhkan perkataan Imayoshi, Midorima juga begitu. Sepeda yang ia duduki sedikit bergoyang dan Takao yakin Midorima akan menjalankannya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada besi sepeda saat sepeda itu mulai melaju. Tapi tak lama sampai Midorima menghentikan sepeda itu mendadak, membuat Takao terdorong ke depan dan menubruk punggung lebar pemuda yang ia sukai itu.

"Imayoshi!' bentak Midorima, membuat Takao melirik dari balik punggung si pemuda pencinta ramalan. Iris matanya menangkap Imayoshi yang dengan tak bersalahnya cengar-cengir menghadang sepeda mereka dari depan. Ia memang tak bisa melihat wajah Midorima dari posisi ini tapi Takao yakin jika wajah yang selalu ia pandang dengan penuh damba itu sudah merah padam karena marah.

"Jangan terlalu dingin, Midorima. Setidaknya kau tawarilah Takao untuk memeluk pinggangmu." tegur Imayoshi. Ia menggeser sedikit badannya untuk melirik Takao dan meng- _close_ _up_ pemuda itu.

"Jangan berlebihan, Imayoshi. lakukan saja pekerjaanmu." balas Midorima.

"Aku melakukannya saat ini."

"Jika kau menganggap mencampuri urusan peserta termasuk pekerjaan."

"Ayolah, sebagai kameramen aku berharap bisa merekam adegan yang romantis."

"Kau bisa merekam peserta yang lain."

"Akan ku lakukan setelah ini."

Takao dapat mendengar dengusan keras Midorima. Ia tak berniat terlibat dalam perdebatan itu meski hatinya ketar-ketir. Kenapa Imayoshi pakai acara ikut campur segala sih?! Padahal dia sudah berusaha tak banyak tingkah agar Midorima tak jengkel padanya. Tapi sejujurnya, Takao cukup penasaran. Apa Midorima akan memberikan keinginan Imayoshi atau... ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin kan. Takao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan pemikiran konyol yang entah bagaimana bisa terlintas di otaknya. Bagi Midorima, Takao tak lebih dari penyakit yang harus di jauhi. seperti cacar air atau flu burung. Apapun, dan semua sama buruknya.

Takao meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih. Ia tak boleh lupa, tak boleh lupa sama sekali misinya untuk melupakan pemuda hijau itu. Ia sudah berusaha keras melakukannya sejak mereka lulus SMA. Dia tak boleh lemah dan hanyut hanya karena jarak mereka yang terpaut satu jengkal tangan. Berada sedekat ini hanyalah fatamorgana. Sebentar lagi, kenyataan asli akan datang dan menyadarkannya jika Midorima hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Ya, bagi Takao yang sekarang, Midorima hanya ilusi. Selamanya hanya akan menjadi sebuah ilusi, rapalnya dalam hati.

"Kau lihat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas dadanya. Itu tandanya jika dadanya sakit pascajatuh tadi dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana jika dia mendadak pingsan? Bukankah itu salahmu sampai kalian bergulingan di atas pasir. Kau bahkan tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih mengurus sepedamu. Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap sedingin itu?"

Ctak!

Tiga sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di pelipis Midorima.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pasanganmu. Kalian terpilih lewat undian yang kau cabut sendiri,"

Ctak! Ctak!

Pemuda itu dapat merasakan kekesalannya naik sampai ubun-ubun saat Imayoshi menekannya kata di bagian 'pasangan'.

"Ah, pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih jomblo. Aku bisa sangat mengerti alasannya." kata Imayoshi mengakhiri perkataanya. Ia memasang wajah pengertian—dengan cemooh yang kentara— yang membuat Midorima semakin ingin mengamuk.

Midorima menutup matanya sejenak. All is well... all is well, ucapnya menirukan jargon film india yang sering ditonton berulang-ulang oleh Furihata setiap kali menginap akhir pekan di apartemennya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan merasa keren karena kekesalannya yang tadi hampir meluap kembali jinak. Ia menarik napas pelan, merasa berat untuk menyuruh Takao untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Peluk pinggangku, Takao." ucapnya pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh dua asistensi lain di dekatnya.

Takao tertegun. Tadi... Midorima bilang apa? Peluk? Ah, mungkin maksudnya kupluk kali. Ya... Takao hanyalah salah dengar.

Midorima tak merasakan pergerakan dari Takao. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ingin mengulang kembali ucapannya tapi gengsi. Pemuda hijau itu akhirnya menarik kedua lengan Takao dan melingkarkannya dengan erat di pinggangnya. Ia melirik ke Imayoshi yang tampak sangat puas di balik kameranya. Saat Midorima merasakan jika pelukan itu melonggar malah nyaris ingin dilepaskan, ia kembali menarik lengan mungil itu.

"Jangan dilepas. Gara-gara tadi kau tak memelukku sepedanya jadi jatuh. Aku tak mau jatuh untuk kedua kalinya." omel Midorima. Ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mempedulikan Imayoshi yang langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping agar tak tertabrak.

Di belakang punggungnya, seorang pemuda menikmati pelukannya terhadap orang yang sudah lama ia sukai dengan dada yang berdebar kencang. Wajahnya tampak memerah—dan terekam jelas di kamera Imayoshi—saat tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi, tapi kita tau itu bukan karena panas. Biarlah, ucapnya dalam hati, biar saat ini ia tenggelam dalam fatamorgana. Setidaknya, hanya untuk satu kali ini saja meski semua hanya ilusi semata.

.

Aomine menatap sengit Kise yang membalas tak kalah sengit. Percikan api terlihat dari mata mereka. Kedua tangan pemuda itu memegangi stang sepeda dari sisi yang berlawanan. Saat Kise mencoba menarik sepeda ke arahnya, Aomine mengencangkan genggamannya, membuat pemuda bersurai himawari di depannya merenggut kesal.

Aomine menghela napas. Tak habis pikir dengan model satu itu. Apa salahnya sih jika dia yang membonceng? Toh, tadi Kise sudah memboncengnya tiga kali putaran. Gantian dong! Tapi pemuda itu malah melotot sambil menggerutu. Aomine mengulum bibir. Lucu banget sih, pikirnya.

"Gantian Kise." ucap Aomine lirih. Pengennya sih ngebentak, tapi tak tega sama calon uke sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kise malah nangis, Aomine kan payah banget ngehibur orang. Dia mulai berpikir untuk meminta saran Momoi sehabis misi nanti. Lumayan buat bekal kalau-kalau dia tak sengaja buat Kise menangis beneran.

"Aiss... nanti kalau sudah satu jam. Satu jam pertama aku, satu jam berikutnya baru Aominecchi yang memboncengku."

Tapi satu jam itu terlalu lama. Apa salahnya kita gantian setiap tiga kali putaran?"

"Apa asiknya begitu?" Kise merenggut, ia bersidekap sambil menantang Aomine "Biarkan aku senang dulu kek, kenapa sih? Kau ini suka banget mengganggu kesenangan orang!"

Aomine memijat keningnya. Dia bukannya mau mengganggu kesenangan Kise, tapi...

Iris Aomine melirik Kasamatsu yang berdiri sambil merekam Kagami dan Himuro tak jauh dari mereka dengan ujung mata. Perasaan kesal merasuki dadanya karena sejak tadi pemuda itu berhasil membuat Kise mengabaikannya dan tebar pesona tak jelas. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan Aomine memaksa gantian membonceng, agar fokus Kise kembali padanya. Ia benar-benar tak suka pada Kasamatsu yang tampaknya memiliki 'sesuatu' hal dengan idolanya ini.

"Satu kali saja Kise, setelah itu kau boleh mengayuhnya sampai bosan." bujuk Aomine.

Kening pemuda kuning itu berkerut, tampak berpikir keras.

"Baiklah." ucap Kise kemudian. "Tapi aku duduknya di depan yaaa..." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Niatnya sih mengisengi Aomine supaya terganggu saat mengayuh nanti, tapi bagi Aomine ini malah berkah. Aomine mengangguk dengan cepat, takut Kise berubah pikiran.

"Oke! Seumur hidup juga aku ikhlas."

"Enak saja. Hanya satu kali putaran, Aominecchi." bantah Kise.

"Iya iya, dasar bawel."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

Aomine menaiki _saddle_ sepeda dan mengatur posisi. Ia melepas sebelah tangannya, memberi Kise ruang untuk duduk di batang sepeda yang membentang membuat garis lurus di antara _saddle_ dan stang.

Kise menyelipkan tubuhnya di ruang sempit itu. Pantatnya terasa tak nyaman saat batang besi yang ia duduki hanya bisa menyangga sedikit dari pinggulnya. Ia bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang pas meski tetap saja tak menolong sama sekali. Akhirnya ia mulai tenang saat pinggulnya tak sesakit tadi menahan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Aominecchi!" serunya.

"Yosh!" seru Aomine.

Aomine langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat pol. Merasa senang saat tubuh Kise yang hampir tak berjarak dengannya dan bau parfum pemuda itu yang begitu jelas di hidungnya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan cengiran lebar yang mengembang. Ah, kalau begini situasinya sih... meski hanya sekali Aomine rela lahir batin. Oh ya, adegan mereka ini di rekam kan ya? Kan lumayan bisa di tonton lagi nanti.

Aomine mencoba menoleh ke belakang, melihat sekiranya salah satu dari kameran yang ada di sana merekam moment indahnya bersama Kise. Namun, yang Aomine dapatkan adalah pandangan kedua kameramen yang sama-sama menatapnya dengan kamera yang tetap menyorot tanpa fokus. Pandangan yang membuat Aomine merasa tak nyaman, karena baik Kasamatsu maupun Imayoshi—yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Kasamatsu—tampaknya menyimpan suatu hal dalam tatapan mereka. Hal itu pula lah yang membuat Aomine tertegun beberapa saat sampai tak menyadari jika sepeda yang ia kayuh melaju kencang ke dalam air.

"Aominecchi! Air laut! Air laut!" pekik Kise heboh. Ia tampak panik meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Aomine dan mencoba memutar stang sepeda. Aomine yang baru sadar karena mendengar teriakan Kise mencoba menarik rem bahkan menurunkan sebelah kakinya untuk menghentikan laju sepeda yang semakin ke dalam. Tapi sayang...

"AAAAKH...!"

Byur!

Terlambat!

Kedua pemuda itu terjatuh berhimpitan dengan sepeda. Baju yang mereka kenakan langsung basah seluruhnya dengan posisi jatuh mereka yang berhimpitan. Kise bahkan sempat terminum air laut karena mulutnya yang terbuka saat berteriak tadi.

"Puih... puih..." Kise meludahkan air laut yang masih terasa di dalam mulutnya. Rasa asin menyebar membuatnya menyerngit tak suka. "Eughhh..."

"Kise, kau baik-baik saja?" Aomine mencoba menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Kise yang masih duduk di dalam air. Air laut yang setinggi perut Kise menghempas-hempas pelan sepeda yang masih tergeletak terabaikan.

Kise menatap Aomine tajam. Tangan Aomine di hempaskan dengan kasar.

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu! Jika kau berencana untuk bunuh diri jangan ajak-ajak aku!" omelnya.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya, "tadi aku agak tak fokus."

"Jika kau tak fokus kenapa memaksa membonceng? Kau keras kepala sekali, padahal aku sudah bilang biar aku saja yang menyetirnya."

"Qku menyesal. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." lirih Aomine. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa tadi dia sampai bengong sih melihat ekspresi dua kameramen sialan itu? Hah, ini pasti gara-gara Kasamatsu! Gara-gara Kasamatsu dia jadi tak fokus dan sepedanya jadi berbalik ke arah laut. Atau karena dari awal Aomine memang punya keinginan untuk menenggelamkan pria itu kelaut, supaya tak lagi mencuri perhatian Kise darinya, sehingga alam bawah sadarnya merespon dengan baik. Ah, apapun! Aomine sangat menyesal sudah membuat Kise jadi basah dan marah seperti ini. Gagal deh usaha Aomine untuk bisa dekat dengan Kise selama misi ini berlangsung. Ughhh...

"Tak ada ulangan! Aku tak mau lagi. Aku mau pulang!" ucapan Kise menyentak Aomine. Ia langsung mengejar Kise yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kise!" Aomine menarik lengannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maa—

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT BAJUKU SUDAH BASAH KUYUP!"

Kise kembali meninggalkan Aomine. Ia berjalan cepat ke rumah tanpa mempedulikan pandangan dari peserta dan kru lain yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Malah Imayoshi dengan tak tau dirinya malah mengekor di belakang Kise sambil terus menyorot, membuat Kise melempari pemuda itu dengan kedua sendal pantainya.

Aomine hanya diam melihat sosok idola tercintanya menghilang dari balik rimbun pohon bersama Imayoshi yang masih keras kepala mengikuti. ia masih bisa merasakan sapuan ombak yang membasahi mata kakinya. Mungkin dia akan mencoba meminta maaf lagi nanti, di saat Kise sudah agak tenang. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan, merasa kesal pada dirinya yang begitu ceroboh. ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandangan dengan Kasamatsu, dia mengeram kesal. Merasa Kasamatsulah yang membuat kesialan datang padanya. Dia menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Yahhh, setidaknya tak ada yang menertawakan mereka, itu saja sudah membuat Aomine bersyukur. Baru saja dia akan mengambil sepeda yang masih tertinggal di belakang, celetukan Kagami membuatnya ingin melemparkan pemuda itu ke tengah laut saat ini juga.

"Dibenci nih yeee~ Ehehehe..."

Anjay!

.

Akashi menggigit bibirnya, keningnya berkerut sampai alisnya seakan mau menyatu. Sebuah perban bertekstur kasar berwarna coklat itu ia putar beberapa lilitan di pergelangan kaki Kuroko yang terletak di atas bantal sofa. Di atas meja, sebuah kantung es yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan pembengkakan di kaki kiri Kuroko yang berhasil dibuat terkilir oleh Akashi saat bermain sepeda tadi. Ia mengambil perekat besi dan memasangkan di perban. Selesai!

Akashi menatap Kuroko. Suasana terasa begitu canggung di anatara mereka berdua. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat malah. Karena egonya Kuroko menjadi terluka. Andai saja ia tadi tak memaksa Kuroko untuk naik, ah... sudahlah! Yang pasti ia sudah bertekad akan merawat Kuroko sampai sembuh.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maa—"

Brak!

Pintu rumah terbanting dengan tidak elitnya membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Pemuda bersurai kuning masuk diikuti dengan Imayoshi yang terus-terusan menyorotnya. Pemuda itu berlalu tanpa mempedulikannya maupun Kuroko, mengumpat tak jelas dengan cepat. Baju pemuda itu basah menyisakan jejak becek di lantai.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Akashi.

Imayoshi melirik jenaka, "Berenang bersama hiu hahaha..."

Akashi mengulum senyum. Ia tahu Imayoshi tak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kau saja yang berenang bersama gajah sana!" teriak Kise dari bagian dalam rumah. Ia kemudian kembali mengumpat tak jelas, menyebut nama Aomine yang di sandingkan dengan banyak kebun binatang. Akashi hanya geleng-geleng, merasa jika tingkah Kise begitu kekanakkan. Dia bahkan hanya basah, Kuroko yang terkilir saja tak semarah itu pada Akashi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kuroko, Akashi baru ingat ia belum jadi meminta maaf.

"ah, Tetsuya." panggil Akashi, memutus perhatian Kuroko terhadap suara Kise yang terdengar masih mengomel. Akashi bertumpu dengan lututnya, memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada manik biru sahabatnya. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf membuatmu terkilir. Aku sangat menyesal." ucapnya.

Iris itu terkunci di pandangannya, tapi tak menunjukkan kemarahan atau kekesalan. Datar, seperti biasanya. Hal yang membuat Akashi menjadi sangat kesal karena tak mampu mengira-ngira apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku—"

"Astaga, Kurokocchi!" teriakan itu memotong Kuroko yang baru saja akan berbicara. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kakimu di perban seperti ini?" Kise bertanya panik. Ia berdiri di ujung sofa sambil menatap kaki Kuroko dengan prihatin.

"aku baik-baik saja Kise kun. Hanya sedikit terkilir." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

"tapi kenapa bisa terkilir? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kise tetap heboh. Ia sekarang jongkok disebelah Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan serius, seperti serang kakak yang berlebihan.

"Dia tak sengaja terjatuh saat bersepeda bersamaku." sahut Akashi.

Kise mendelik, menatap Akashi dengan kekesalan yang kentara.

"Akashicchi," Kise mendesah, tampak sangat prihatin kepada pemuda merah itu. "Apakah salah satu keahlianmu adalah menyakiti Kurokocchi?"

Akashi tersentak, tak percaya kalimat itu akan keluar dari mlut Kise.

"Dulu kau menyakiti hatinya, apa sekarang kau akan menyakiti fisiknya?"

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya, Ryota!"

"Tapi kau melakukannya!" Kise berdiri, "Katakan, ego macam apa lagi yang membuat dia terluka kali ini?"

Akashi bungkam. Sial! Kenapa ia merasa Kise begitu benar? Dia memang memaksa Kuroko untuk menaiki boncengan untuk harga dirinya tadi. Apa benar dia selalu menyakiti Kuroko selama ini? Padahal, dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Kuroko. Janji yang dia buat waktu itu... oh, shit! Bukankah kejadian itu juga terjadi karena kesalahannya. Karena dialah, saat itu Kuroko hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Tidakkah kau ingat jika sejak kecil dulu, kau selalu menyakitinya? Bahkan janjimu untuk terus melindunginya kau lupakan begitu saja karena keegoisanmu." Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Kise terus menghajar Akashi dengan kenyataan.

"Kau tau... aku sangat menyesal!" sentak Akashi. Ia merasa begitu lemah saat berhubungan dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko dan masa lalunya. Ia merasa kesal karena bisa-bisanya ia disudutkan oleh orang seperti Kise.

Pintu depan kembali menjeplak terbuka. Sosok Momoi, Murasakibara, Kagami, Aomine, Himuro dan Furihata masuk beriringan ke dalam rumah. Mereka hanya bisa menatap bingung situasi yang tampak tegang di dalam ruang santai itu. Imayoshi bahkan hanya mengangkat bahu, tak terlalu mengerti masalah apa yang sedang diperdebatkan antara bosnya dan Kise.

"Menyesal? Benarkah kau menyesal?" Kise menatap Furihata dengan sinis. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika situasinya kembali terulang?"

Akashi mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan situasi yang terulang, Ryota?"

Semua orang di sana menerka-nerka hal apa yang dimaksudkan Kise? Dan kenapa mereka harus bertengkar? Astaga, ini bahkan masih hari pertama. Tidak cukupkah Kise bertengkar dengan Aomine tadi?

Kise menoleh saat merasakan tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang menggeleng pelan, tak ingin Kise membuat masalah hanya kerna dirinya. Namun Kise hanya melemparkan senyum kecil, tak menggubris larangan Kuroko.

"Akashicchi, antara Kurokocchi dan Furihata, siapa yang akan kau pilih dengan syarat yang kau tolak harus menghilang selamanya?"

Jder!

Akashi merasa mendengar suara petir di dalam kepalanya. Apaan Kise?! Kenapa dia malah membuat situasi makin panas seperti ini? Akashi tau ia salah, ia menyesal. Apa tidak cukup semua penyesalannya akan kepergian Kuroko selama ini? Dia bahkan mencoba menebusnya sekarang. Kenapa si Sialan Kise membuat ia seakan kembali ditarik pada kejadian delapan tahun silam?

"Kise _senpai_ , kau tak punya hak mengatakan hal itu!" seru Furihata. Ia meresa tak nyaman sekaligus kesal. Kenapa hal itu harus diungkit kembali? Apa yang diinginkan si model terkenal ini?

" _Lah_ , kenapa tak berhak? Jadi, apa kau berpikir hanya kau yang memiliki hak untuk melakukannya? Kenapa? Karena Akashicchi lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan Kurokocchi?"

Furihata terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu menjawab. Ia merasa sangat malu saat semua mata di sana mentap ke arahnya, termasuk Midorima, Aomine dan Takao yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Furihata begitu saja, karena saat itu dia juga melepaskan Akashi." bela Takao. Ia satu-satunya saksi mata akan kejadian itu dan satu-satunya orang yang tau jika Furihata juga sangat hancur saat itu.

"Itu kesalahannya! Bukankah Akashicchi telah memilihnya, kenapa harus dilepaskan? Dia ingin bersikap sok pahlawan? _Playing_ _victim_?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kise! Bukan salahnya jika Akashi lebih memilihnya. Bukankah Kuroko lah yang harus sadar posisinya. Seharusnya dia bisa membedakan batasan antara sahabat dan cinta." sergah Midorima.

"Memangnya salah jika mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Aku juga mencintai Atshusi dan kami tetap bersahabat." ucap Himuro, merasa kesal dengan pernyataan Midorima barusan.

"Aku—"

"YAH, DIAM!" bentak Kagami memotong ucapan Midorima. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Kuroko, mendorong Kise agar memberinya ruang, dan memeluk lelaki bersurai langit itu. Ia tak tahan. Sejak tadi orang-orang bodoh ini sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka tanpa mempedulikan Kuroko yang menunduk dan bergetar. Bahkan, si Akashi sialan itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu, tampak seperti pecundang.

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal konyol seperti masa lalu, karena mulai saat ini, Kuroko adalah kekasihku!" tandas Kagami. Ia menarik tengkuk Kuroko dan menciumnya, tak memperdulikan suara terkesiap dari balik penggungnya. Kuroko pun tak memberontak, ia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Kagami.

Tubuh Kagami terhempas kebelakang tanpa perlawanan saat Akashi—orang yang bertanggungjawab atas penarikan itu—menatapnya nyalang. Matanya menatap nyalang Kagami, seakan ingin melumatnya bulat-bulat.

" **Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan**?!" Suaranya terdengar mengancam. Akashi tampak semakin murka saat Kagami hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil penuh hina.

"Mencium pacarku. Ada masalah untukmu?"

Akashi mengeram. Ingin menghempas tubuh Kagami sampai berantakan.

"Masalah? Tentu saja masalah untukku. Tak ada yang boleh memacarinya tanpa seizinku, tidakkah kau paham akan hal itu?!"

Kagami mendengus, merasa jijik dengan sikap Akashi yang begitu egois. "Satu-satunya yang kami pahami di sini hanyalah egomu yang terlalu besar."

" **Setidaknya kau harus paham untuk menurut pada ucapanku."**

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Kagami.

"Maka kau akan menyesal!"

Akashi mendekati Kuroko, menggendongnya tubuh ringkih itu dengan gaya pengantin dan membawanya memasuki kamar.

"Aomine, kau tidur dengan Kise malam ini." ucapnya, sebelum pintu kamar itu berdebam tertutup.

.

.

Kuroko dapat merasakan betapa hati-hatinya Akashi menidurkannya ke atas ranjang. Ia mamalingkan wajahnya, tak sudi melihat Akashi yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat ia merasa begitu sakit lahir batin. Netranya menangkap sebuah pigura di atas nakan. Foto dia dan Akashi. Kuroko tak menyangka jika Akashi masih menyimpan potret mereka bahkan setelah sekian lama.

Kuroko merasakan jika otaknya tak lagi mampu menguntai benang kusut dari semua masalah di hidupnya. Sikap Akashi masih sama, tak ada yang berubah meski sudah sekian lama. Kuroko merasa hatinya begitu perih. Kenapa pemuda yang ia cintai ini begitu egois? Kenapa bersikap seolah memiliki hak atas hidupnya di saat Kuroko mulai menyerah mengharapkannya. Apa karena janji? Apa karena janji itu Akashi tak memberikan kebebasan untuknya? Jika memang karena itu, maka biar ia sudahi saja janji itu.

"Akashi kun." Panggilnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatapnya. Pemuda itu memberikan senyum kecil padanya. Ia sedikit ragu. Apa Akashi akan marah dengan keputusannya?

"Ya?"

Kuroko mengambil pigura dari atas nakas. Ia mengamatinya dengan lembut, seakan terbawa kembali pada kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Kau masih ingat kapan foto ini diambil?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan melihat gambar mereka berdua di selembar foto. Senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum berganti dengan raut penuh sesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tetsuya." Akashi meneguk ludah, "aku begitu keterlaluan. Padahal, waktu itu yang ku janjikan adalah melindungimu, namun yang kulakukan malah selalu menyakitimu."

Kuroko tersenyum penuh pengertian. Ia tahu itu bukan salah Akashi. ia lah yang terlalu manja minta tetap di urus saat sudah sebesar ini.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Kejadian waktu itu juga terjadi karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak—"

"Akashi kun, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku bisa mengerti sekarang betapa menjengkelkannya dulu diriku ini. Pantas saja kau sangat membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu!" sergah Akashi, "itu hanya perasaan anak kecil, bahkan aku tak benar-benar membencimu saat itu."

"Aku tau. karena itu aku yakin jika Akashi kun pasti akan menemukanku saat itu."

Akashi membuang muka, tak sanggup melihat wajah penuh pengertian Kuroko.

"Aku minta maaf, memaksa Akashi kun mengucapkan janji itu dulu." lirih Kuroko. Akashi menoleh cepat, menatap tak suka akan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tak terpaksa."

Kuroko menarik napas. Sedikit meringis saat kakinya terasa kembali berdenyut. Namun kemudian ia menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur sembari bertatapan dengan Akashi.

"Akashi kun, " ucapnya, mencoba mengutarakan hal yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. "Aku ingin mengakhiri perjanjian kekanakan kita." ucapnya.

Akashi tersentak, tak menyangka jika Kuroko akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengakhiri, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi terdengar begitu dalam, membuat keberanian Kuroko sedikit goyah.

"Perjanjian itu... aku sudah tak menganggapnya ada lagi sejak lama. Dan rasanya tak adil jika Akashi kun masih memikirkan tentang hal itu saat aku sudah tak peduli. Aku sudah sangat dewasa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." tuturnya mencoba menekan suaraya yang bergetar. Ia meremas pinggiran pigura, meredam rasa takut yang sebenarnya menguasai hatinya.

Hening cuku lama, sebelum akhirnya akashi berkata, "aku akan bersikap jika kau tak mengatakan apa pun, Tetsuya." Akashi bangkit. Ia menarik pigura foto dari tangan Kuroko dan menyimpannya dalam laci. Ia lalu menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. "Tidurlah, aku akan meminta Atsushi untuk menyiapkan sup hangat untukmu." Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu.

"Akashi kun, aku serius. Kita tak bisa hidup dengan memegang janji konyol seperti itu. Kau tak bisa mengekangku sesuka hatimu begini!"seru Kuroko. Namun hanya debaman pintu yang ia dapat sebagai balasan. Kuroko mendesah lelah. Merasa tak berguna dan begitu lemah. Tidakkah dia bisa bersikap tegas meski hanya sekali? Atau... dia hanya akan terus berakhir patah hati.

Kuroko menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Fisiknya sakit, hatinya apalagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa menyesal datang kembali ke Jepang.

.

.

.

Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang menjadi pagar rumahnya. Sekaleng minuman berisotonik telah ia kosongkan, kalengnya kemudian ia remas untuk melampiaskan kemarahan. Matahari hampir di atas kepala, sinarnya terasa menyakitkan menusuk kulit. Tapi Akashi tak peduli, ia hanya mengambil satu lagi kaleng minumnya, membuka, dan meneguk cepat. Setelah kaleng itu kosong, ia kembali meremasnya dan melemparkan ke tong sampah yang sudah penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng lainnya. Di atas pagar dinding itu, masih ada tiga perempat dus lagi minuman kaleng yang menunggu giliran.

"Apa Akashi senpai berencana mabuk denganminuman penuh ion seperti ini?"

Tak perlu menoleh, Akashi tau itu Furihata. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan pemuda cihuahua itu mengambil sekaleng minumannya dari dalam kardus dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Aku tak menyangka jika yang mengungkit hal itu malah orang yang tak ada hubungannya." ucapnya kembali. Tapi Akashi masih tak merespon, meski ia membenarkan perkataan Furihata. Akashi pikir dia lah yang akan mencoba mengungkit hal itu kembali di saat meminta maaf pada Kuroko, tapi siapa sangka, Kise Ryota dalam mood nuruk menghancurkan segala persiapan yang telah ia rencanakan. Damn, Akashi sangat ingin menenggelamkan anak itu ke laut saat ini. Atau kenapa tidak ia mati terseret ombak tadi?

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Akashi menggeleng. Tak tau jawaban seperti apa yang akan ia lontarkan. Keadan Tetsuya? tentu saja sangat buruk. Hari ini bukan hanya kakinya, tapi hatinya juga sudah Akashi buat terkilir. Dan dia... dia mengatakan untuk mengakhiri janji mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi benang merah di antara mereka. Akashi tidak terima! Dia memang sudah berkali-kali mengingkarinya, tapi kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh akan menjaga Kuroko.

Furihata menatap Akashi simpati. Merasa kesal jika senpainya itu masih dengan sikap egois dan kebodohannya. Sampai kapan orang ini akan menganggap Kuroko hanya sekadar teman? Sampai Kuroko benar-benar memilih lelaki lain dan meninggalkannya? Furihata menjadi gemas. Ia tak menyangka jiak Akashi begitu konyol. Apa salahnya, akui saja?! Bukankah semuanya akan mudah jika ia mengakui perasaanya dan berhenti mengekang Kuroko atas dasar janji atau teman sejak kecil?

Furihata membuang nafas, merasa tak ada gunanya bicara dengan Akashi dalam situasi ini. ia membuang minumannya yang baru diminum satu tegukan. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Akashi yang tampak tak peduli akan kedatangan ataupun kepergiannya. Namun baru lima langkah, ia berhenti. Mendapat ide untuk membantu Akashi mendapat sedikit pencerahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi senpai... di saat ini, antara aku dan Kuroko senpai, siapa yang akan kau pilih seagai orang yang memiliki peluang lebih besar sebagai kekasihmu? Dengan aturan, kau akan terikat dengannya sampai kau mati."

Akashi berbalik. Menatap manik Furihata yang tampak berkilat licik. "Apa maksudmu Kouki? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu lagi"

"Bukan apa-apa senpai. Tapi, jika kau sudah tau jawabannya, kau akan mengerti siapa yang paling kau butuhkan dan arti kehadirannya di hidupmu. Pikirkanlah dengan baik."

Furihata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Akashi dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Terikat... sampai mati?" ulangnya pelan, merasa masih tak mengerti ataupun menemukan jawaban yang jelas atas pertanyaan itu.

Haah, Akashi benar-benar butuh pencerahan!

.

.

Tbc...

Alohaaaa...

Oke, kalian bisa menyebut aku si ingkar janji kayak akashi, tapi tolong maafkan aku~

Aku tau aku dulu janji untuk update seminggu sekali, tapi banyak hal buruk yang terjadi...

Dari laptop hilang, jatuh bangun cari tempat magang, ngerjain skripsi setengah mati... hueee... akhirnya aku baru bisa update sekarang, ini juga dengan curi-curi waktu.

Dalam waktu dekat mungkin aku bakal sidang akhir, jadi ga tau kapan bisa update chap selanjutnya

Mohon doanya yaaa... mudah-mudahan bisa lulus dengan hasil maksimal... aamiin

Oya, maaf kalo kali ini aku ga bales riview, aku buru-buru sihhh...

Tapi kalian jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaa

Review kalian bahan bakar sekaligus semangat buat aku! ^^

Makasih banyak ^^


End file.
